New Trials Chapter Summaries by Amethyst Beloved
by Wish-Chan
Summary: What every New Trials fan needs are chapter summaries! It's a great way to check when key events took place without rereading the whole story! I invite you take a look at the summaries and refresh your memories! Your encouragement is greatly appreciated!
1. Prologue

Prologue

The story begins where the anime series left off: Kinomoto Sakura is the Mistress of her very own Sakura Cards and Li Syaoran must return to Hong Kong upon receiving a call from his mother. He leaves without saying goodbye, much to Sakura's distress. That night Sakura has a nightmare where a girl and boy around her age threaten her life and Syaoran's life as well as he is thrown off a cliff. Golden-eyed twins, by the name of Eron and Erika, wait for their powers to achieve full potential.

_New Trials Timeline: End of fifth grade, right after all of the Sakura Cards were transformed._

_Chapter released in the fall of 1999.  
_

_*Please visit Wish-chan's website for an updated version of the Prologue.  
_


	2. Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

Two years later marks the eighth grade for Sakura and her friends, who are now fourteen-year-olds. In Hong Kong, Syaoran is the star athlete, a superb artist known for his portrait of an anonymous green-eyed beauty, and the object of affection of every girl. Meanwhile, in Japan things are slow until the day where two new students join the class— twins named Chang Eron and Erika. The twins take notice of Sakura, and she is both aware and uneasy. Syaoran senses a new threat and immediately sets off for Japan in the middle of the night. However, he makes the decision to keep his feelings guarded from Sakura to prevent him from appearing as a fool. As he is settling down in his old apartment, Sakura is encountering a foreign enemy source in the form of slicing blades. Syaoran comes in time to battle the blades and Sakura creates a new spell of contain the spirit. "The Knife" recognizes Syaoran as its master. Eron and Erika observe this scene and we learn that there are still more powerful spirits yet to come.

_New Trials Timeline: Two years after— middle of eight grade: September _

_Chapter released in 1999. _

___*Please visit Wish-chan's website for an updated version of_ Chapter 1.  



	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Past

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Past

Syaoran joins the seventh grade class at Seijou Junior High and Sakura begins to notice his coldness towards her. She realizes she must get to know him all over again. Erika immediately targets him to fall under her charm, with little success. Eron unleashes "The Ball", which Sakura captures with ease. Syaoran invites Sakura to read his father's books in order to uncover information of the new force. Cutting to Hong Kong, we see Li Meilin thinking of Syaoran and wondering if she could win him back while not being sure if she still wants too. Back in Japan, Syaoran and Sakura discover that not only was his father her mother's partner in the fight against dark forces, but that he loved her too. They also found out that they last time they met, both of their youngest children were present so therefore Sakura and Syaoran met one another long before the fourth grade. The research puts Sakura to sleep and Syaoran gently tucks her in his bed and pockets her green hair ribbon before completing both of their homework.

The next morning Sakura's tendency for tardiness rubs off on Syaoran as they race out in the rain with her in Syaoran's sweater and him with one umbrella for the two taking note that the rain is not normal. Syaoran is greeted with a surprise at school— Meilin has now transferred back to Japan and is ready to join in the action of battling the new forces.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in September_

_Chapter released in 1999 or 2000.  
_

___*Please visit Wish-chan's website for an updated version of_ Chapter 2.  



	4. Ch 3: Of Ghosts and Statues and Quarrels

Chapter 3: Of Ghosts and Statues and Quarrels...

Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin and Daidouji Tomoyo brave a storm and once Sakura gets past her fear of ghosts, she captures "The Haunt" with ease. Meilin yearns for Syaoran's approval but also notices how the dynamics between him and Sakura has changed (i.e. the formality with names and his moods swings from nice to harsh towards her). The research has taken its toll on both Sakura and Syaoran who burst into a bitter dispute before class begins. Syaoran apologizes to Sakura when he sees that his words brought her to tears. During the seventh grade gym class, Sakura captures "The Stone" on her own as Syaoran was turned into a statue. He doesn't hold back on his praise, which confuses Sakura and makes her think of the days when they would use each other's given name.

In order to conceal their identity as the origin of the new power, Eron and Erika cast a spell to veil their role as enemies.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in September_

___Chapter released in 1999 or 2000._  


_____*Please visit Wish-chan's website for an updated version of_ Chapter 3.  



	5. Chapter 4: The Camping Trip— Part 1

Chapter 4: The Camping Trip— Part 1: Around the Campfire

The Seijou Junior High students are all set for their autumn field trip where they will be camping to the mountains. Everyone is excited with the exception of Sakura and Meilin who are uneasy about ghosts. Hiking groups throw Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Meilin with Eron and Erika. On their first night, the classmates strike up a game of truth or dare. Meilin takes to opportunity to send a cryptic message to Syaoran telling him that by hiding himself from the truth he is acting like a fool and that "she has a name". Mihara Chiharu was dared to tell the person she loves why she loves him. Yamazaki Takashi was dared to kiss the girl he liked best so he kissed Chiharu on the cheek, stating that he had known her the longest. When Sakura was dared to reveal her biggest secret, Syaoran secretly helped her come up with Tsukishiro Yukito as the topic. Eron dared Syaoran to pick the flower from one of the tallest trees and give it to the one he used to love. Once he retrieved it (without any effort) Terada-sensei's scolds him to come down. He throws the flower in the fire.

The next morning Sakura runs into Syaoran during his morning drills and he offers to teach her martial arts. After the lesson, Syaoran saves Sakura from a branch that almost crushed her by taking her in his arms and pushing her aside. Overcome by the feeling of being close to her once more, he only untangled himself when a furious Meilin showed up. After breakfast the hiking group follows a trail, but an unexpected rain storm has them running for shelter and becoming lost. When Syaoran helps Erika after injuring her knee, she uncovers a new feeling she has for him.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in September_

___Chapter released in 1999 or 2000._  


_____*Please visit Wish-chan's website for an updated version of_ Chapter 4.  



	6. Chapter 4: The Camping Trip— Part 2

Chapter 4: The Camping Trip— Part 2: Till the Sunrise

When the storm passed, Eron needed someone to go with him to find the trail. With Erika stating that she needed "Syaoran-kun" to stay with her in case her leg gets worse, Sakura went with her brother, angry with the fact that Erika had used Syaoran's first name so soon. We learn about the twins' past through what Eron tells Sakura and thinks to himself. Leading Sakura the wrong way, she slides down a steep slope and he sends out a force that pelts rocks at her. This catches Syaoran's attention and he goes after her. Sakura is now hanging from a cliff and screams out his name.

Syaoran screams out Sakura's name and pulls her up. In the safety of his arms, when Sakura asks him to let go for his own security, he says, "No! Sakura, I'll never let you go. Just hold on tight and I'll get you safe. Trust me." As Sakura answers, "Thank you, Syaoran", she knows that they much closer than before. They battled the force that turned into a rock snake and once Sakura sealed it, it went to her where she saw its name was "The Rocky". Sakura and Syaoran set up camp nearby as they find food and tend to each other's injuries. Sakura breaks down under the pressure, but Syaoran takes her in his arms and sooths her as they fall asleep. The next morning the two share a moment as they admire the sun rise together. While Sakura is overjoyed with the view, Syaoran is captivated by the girl next to him. They are rescued by their friends and teachers and Sakura learns that Tomoyo has the whole adventure on camera.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in September_

___Chapter released in 1999 or 2000._  


_____*Please visit Wish-chan's website for an updated version of_ Chapter 4.  



	7. Chapter 5: The Five Force Scroll

Chapter 5: The Five Force Scroll

Transforming the forces in new cards has started to take its toll on Sakura who is feeling drained when she awoke on Sunday. Nonetheless, she still is set on her plans to bake for Yukito who is visiting. The Five Force Scroll flashes as a vision in her head. At the Lis', Meilin is helping Syaoran with his injuries and sends him over to Sakura's with healing herbs. At the Kinomotos', Syaoran and Kinomoto Touya come face to face and the hostility is still there. As Sakura kicks her brother out and invites Syaoran in, he too has a vision of the Five Force Scroll. Sakura's weariness is noticeable in the kitchen with several mishaps that makes her restart her baking. When Sakura goes in the basement to replace the china tea set she broke, she stumbles on her mother's old chest that was unlocked with her key. Syaoran and Kero-chan join her and after discovering the Five Force Scroll, everything turns black and they all were whisked back in time.

The group finds themselves in the schoolyard with cousins Amamiya Nadeshiko and Sonomi when they were Sakura's age. They overhear Nadeshiko tell Sonomi about her dream about a man name Clow Reed telling her to find the Five Force Scroll in order to lead her to the Clow book and keep it safe for the Clow Mistress. She bumps into a strange man who left before she could see his face. The three of them are brought back to the present where Touya brings Yukito over and Syaoran takes his leave, forgetting his jacket. With new information of the past, Sakura begins to think of her mother as Nadeshiko (since she is Sakura's age). When Sakura retrieves the scroll after Kero-chan reminds her collect it, everything turns black.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in September_

___Chapter released in 1999 or 2000._  



	8. Chapter 6: The First Meeting of Rivals

Chapter 6: The First Meeting of Rivals (or Allies?)

Sakura and Kero-chan are in the past again and are startled when Syaoran is with them. Kero-chan concludes that there is a type of connection that brings them together even when they are apart. They are in Hong Kong in the House of Elders of the Li Clan witnessing a man given a mission to locate the Five Force Scroll in Clow Reed's old home and bring it back to China. Sakura, Syaoran and Kero-chan were then brought to Eriol's old house where they see Nadeshiko sneaking in and then capturing the Scroll at the same time as another person who was a few years older than she was. They fought over it, but when Nadeshiko revealed that Clow Reed chose her to retrieve the item, the stranger was startled long enough for her to grab the Scroll and run. After hitting a dead end, more fighting led to the document ripping. The young man slapped Nadeshiko, which infuriated her. The guardian of the Scroll, Moonstone, emerged and granted them his aid. The first thing they learnt is that they must work together, which appalled them both. They each kept one half of the Scroll and learned about their quest as they went along.

The next day Sakura, Syaoran and Kero-chan discuss their adventure with Tomoyo and determine that the man Nadeshiko bumped into was the same man who she fought with. Syaoran explains the Five Force Scroll by giving a history of the five magicians who had mastered in one of the five principles of magic. The five categories were power of the heavenly bodies, elemental power, sixth sense, contract magic, and power of dark and light.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in October_

_Chapter released in 1999 or 2000._


	9. Chapter 7: Melody of Loneliness

Chapter 7: Melody of Loneliness

In music class, Syaoran gets in trouble for refusing to perform in front of others. At home, Sakura sees her mother's violin and music compositions that Touya brought up, and notices that it is a gift from someone named Ryuuren. Syaoran sneaks in Sakura's bedroom to avoid Touya so he can get his jacket to retrieve his keys. He sees the violin (which brings traces of pain in his eyes) and when Sakura mentions Ryuuren, Syaoran tells her that it's his father's name. Syaoran plays the piece, which leaves Sakura spellbound. Sakura, Syaoran and Kero-chan are brought to the past, and this time they see Nadeshiko and a stranger who looks a lot like Syaoran meeting in the daytime after he breaks her fall as she falls out of the tree. While he figured she was the girl who was after the Scroll, it wasn't until he left when Nadeshiko realized who he was as well. At the end of the song (they are back in the present), Syaoran lets Sakura figure out that the man in the memories was his father, Li Ryuuren. The two get in a fight when Sakura asks Syaoran why he's closed and he claims that he will always be a lone wolf. Syaoran then leaves when he spots the teddy bear he gave her, and tells himself that the two hearts are no longer joined.

When Sakura tells Meilin about Syaoran's violin's skills, Meilin brings up Syaoran's cousin, but lets go of the subject when Syaoran came as it caused painful memories. Once the cousins were alone, Syaoran told Meilin that even if their cousin was dead for five years, she shouldn't be talking about him. Sakura was looking for the Scroll that went missing when she and Syaoran were whisked back in time once more. They witnessed Nadeshiko confronting Ryuuren, who was now a Seijou High School student. Ryuuren plays the same haunting piece Syaoran played for Sakura and Nadeshiko joined in the second time with the harmony, making the song complete and heart-warming. Nadeshiko makes her case that two people need to work together with the Scroll. When she gives up and gives him her half, Moonstone shows up and says that their delay caused the enemy to move ahead, so they must now work together. Back in the present, Sakura still can not find the Scroll. We learn that Eron and Erika are in possession of it instead.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in October_

_Chapter released in 2000._


	10. Chapter 8: The Angel of Hollow’s Eve

Chapter 8: The Angel of Hollow's Eve

Before he wakes up, we briefly hear Syaoran's thoughts in his dream, and learn that he does not love Sakura anymore in order to protect himself from the pain of losing her when she is taken away. Still worn out, Sakura uses her cards to draw the energy she needs to get through the day, starting with a 5:00 A.M. training session with Syaoran. It's Halloween, and the students are looking forward to the Halloween Festival. Tomoyo dresses Sakura as an angel. At the festival, Tomoyo convinces Syaoran to wear her costume she designed for him. As the Prince of Darkness, Syaoran complements Angel Sakura, which leaves his disgruntle. Eron and Syaoran compete to give Sakura a doll, but since Eron got to her first, Syaoran gave his to Erika, much to her delight and Sakura's fury.

Sakura noticed that her cards were acting strange and when "The Haunting" broke its seal, she ran away. Although she learnt that on Halloween the ghosts were able to do as they pleased, Sakura still captured the force once again. Later on we see that the twins are discussing the time when they will be at their full power once more.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in October_

_Chapter released in 2000._


	11. Chapter 9: Ticket to the Winter Rhapsody

Chapter 9: Ticket to the Winter Rhapsody

Syaoran continues the martial arts lessons with Sakura despite the fact that it is winter. They are now joined by Tomoyo, Meilin and Kero-chan. The seventh grade class is getting ready for their Winter Concert and Seijou Junior High is preparing for the Winter Wonderland dance party. After school, Tomoyo brings Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin and Kero-chan home and tells them that she won the "Talented Young Director" contest with Card Captor Sakura the movie. Her prize includes a trip to New York for eight. Along with the four of them, Touya and Yukito would be coming along as chaperones, leaving two places. In order to save them from any surprises, they all sat down and watched Card Captor Sakura, reliving memories. However, both Syaoran and Sakura excused themselves at the part when he told her she was his number one. Syaoran commented that they were just "silly childhood memories". They both knew those days were in the past.

The next day during music class, Sakura is practicing the violin and getting better everyday. At one point she feels something invisible chocking her. As soon as Eron takes her to the nurse's office, the Rope disappears, letting Sakura breath. While Syaoran scolded Sakura for being so obvious (in her defence she couldn't help it), Tomoyo was excited to catch new footage.

_New Trials Timeline: Eight grade in November_

_Chapter released in July 2000_


	12. Chapter 10: Icy Barrier

Chapter 10: Icy Barrier

Sakura and Syaoran battles "The Rope", but when they find themselves tied up, Kerberos comes to their rescue. Once capturing the force with Woody, the danger isn't over as Sakura falls through the water and is trapped underneath by a magical barrier. Seeing no way out, Sakura is ready to stop fighting when she hears Syaoran yelling at her to keep going because he knows she can. Using Fiery, she weakens the ice and Syaoran breaks her free and they all worked to bring her normal body temperature back. Syaoran carries her to his house with Tomoyo and Kero-chan behind him. Before Sakura regains consciousness, Syaoran tells Tomoyo that his feeling for Sakura has changed from the past. Once Sakura is put to bed, Tomoyo continues her conversation with Syaoran as she claims his words and actions towards Sakura are contradictory. Still, he explains that he is still too young to commit his feelings to one sole person where there is still time to meet another. Meanwhile, Sakura has a nightmare about Syaoran leaving her behind for a golden-eyed girl, putting up an icy barrier so she could not get to them. She woke up with a start, saying that nothing like that would happen.

_New Trials Timeline: November_

_Chapter released in summer 2000_


	13. Chapter 11: Say Goodbye To Yesterday

Chapter 11: Say Goodbye (To Yesterday)

The eighth grade class is on a field trip to the ice rink and Chiharu gets Takashi to ask her to the Winter Wonderland. The tension rises between Sakura and Syaoran as they become rivals on the rink, which confuses her about his feeling for her. When Erika asks Sakura what's her relationship with Syaoran, she said they were classmates. Erika then told Sakura that if that were so, she (Sakura) wouldn't mind if she (Erika) asks him to the dance.

Back home, Sakura confides in Kero-chan that her feelings for Syaoran are now empty and wistful. Syaoran meets Sakura in the park under the pretence of giving her a music book. He mentions that they were at the place where he told her that he had "special feelings" for her, and how silly he has been. He tells her bluntly that he no longer has those feelings for her and takes his leave. While she kept a brave face, Sakura is so stunned that it took Touya to come out and bring her back home. When Sakura asked her brother for advice, he assumed she was referring to his past relationship with Mizuki Kaho and while terrorizing her at first he then opens up when he thinks she's sleeping (but she wasn't).

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December_

_Chapter released in summer 2000_


	14. Chapter 12: Till You Turn to Me

Chapter 12: Till You Turn to Me (A Night of Betrayed Love)

Nadeshiko tells Sonomi about her conflicting feeling for Ryuuren and later on after she and Ryuuren fought another force, they bicker until she tells him that she likes him. Ryuuren rejects her feelings by claiming that in time she would no longer have them. Nadeshiko believed that it couldn't happen and was willing to wait for Ryuuren to return her feelings. Sakura woke up from her dream with tears in her eyes. At school, Sakura is drawn to the music room where someone was playing the piano, but looked away when it was Syaoran. That was when she overheard Syaoran accepting Erika's offer to go the Winter Wonderland together and Sakura left with a heavy heart.

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin, Eron and Erika went shopping downtown. A glittering crystal necklace caught Sakura's eye at a jewelry store and Syaoran noticed it as well. By the end of the day, a snowstorm hit and cancelled the trains, leaving them to find shelter at an abandoned house. Once they were settled in front of the fireplace, Syaoran was going to check if the storm passed. When Tomoyo suggested Sakura should go with him, Sakura bolted claiming she's fine on her own. Getting lost, she runs into a ghost girl and then a mad man who claims that she is his wife. Syaoran saves her, but the man traps them in a dungeon. In order to keep her mind off the creatures, Syaoran tells Sakura his story of his childhood and learns that Syaoran had the same dream she had about Nadeshiko and Ryuuren. Sakura has an idea that they could escape by using the Small and Big cards. Nonetheless, the mad man still found them, but believed that Sakura wasn't the girl he loved. Using her own power inherited by her mother, Sakura saw the past and came to the conclusion that the wife did not elope with someone else, but died in an accident. The truth was able to set him free from his hatred and the ghost girl was able to free her soul. As they only came home at five in the morning, they had no sleep and a scary teacher sentence Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, Eron and Erika to after school duties for sleeping in class.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December_

_Chapter released in summer 2000_


	15. Chapter 13: The Twisted Winter Concert

Chapter 13: The Twisted Winter Concert

The day before the concert, Tomoyo tells Sakura that the last two tickets to New York should go to Eron and Erika. Sakura is working on an embroidery project. At the Lis, Meilin is furious at Syaoran for taking Erika to the dance, and gives him a piece of her mind, which he appreciates.

The Winter Concert has arrives and everyone is getting ready. Outside there is a storm moving the snow around, causing traffic accidents. Syaoran and Sakura both fight the force (The Twister) even though they were on cue to be on stage. Sakura temporarily holds the force with Stone so they could do their violin number. Because Eron burnt his hand in an experiment, Syaoran takes over as first violin. When Sakura plays her solo, the music was able to contain "The Twister" in its confinement. Sakura was a bit worried that it was never sealed. At the end, Eron was credited for first violin and Syaoran didn't bother to correct anyone. From the gossip going around after the show, we learn that Eron is taking Tomoyo to the dance.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December_

_Chapter released in summer 2000_


	16. Chapter 14: The Winter Wonderland

Chapter 14: The Winter Wonderland

The next day after the Winter Concert during PE, Sakura blacks out after getting hit on the head with the ball. Someone helps her and lets her lean on him, and afterwards he cast a spell in Chinese to rapidly heal the swelling.

On the night of the Winter Wonderland, The Twister is causing havoc. While everyone is at the party, Sakura slips out in order to capture it. Facing the force, she sees that it is even more powerful than before. Sakura sends Shield to protect the school. None of her Cards were any match for it. Both of them having difficulty with the force, Syaoran promises Sakura anything that she wanted if she knew how to capture it and Sakura said the same had to go with him. Just then, Tomoyo and Meilin arrive. When Sakura ends up in The Twister, Syaoran goes after her and they end up in the calm of the storm. Figuring out to use Windy and Maze to trap the center, Sakura seals the card. Tomoyo declares their bet as a tie as they each contributed a part to the capture.

Back at the party, Sakura is asked to dance by Akagi Tomaki, the class president and co-captain of the basketball team. He was being conceited so she tried to find an excuse to get out of it. Just then, the table collapses and he left since punch fell on him. Sakura noticed a mischievous gleam in Syaoran's eyes. That night, Sakura finished her embroidery project.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December_

_Chapter released in September 2000_


	17. Chapter 15: Hang a Shining Star

Chapter 15: Hang a Shining Star

It's Christmas morning and while celebrating at their respective homes, Sakura and Syaoran are brought to the past where they witness their parents sharing a moment and becoming closer over the exchanging of gifts (a handmade scarf for him and the Li star sapphire ring for her). Back in the present, Sakura tells Kero-chan about her situation with Syaoran. She still has no clue about he feels about her. Sakura sees a gift-wrapped box floating outside, hanging by a green balloon. Inside she found the same necklace she admired downtown. Catching Syaoran peddling away with his bike, she thanks him and in his defense he states with a smile that she won the bet about who could capture The Twister so it was only fair. As he leaves, she tells him to look on his bed. Tomoyo catches this on camera with Meilin beside her. Meilin told Tomoyo that Syaoran went to get it after the dance. Tomoyo told Meilin about her dream scenario of Syaoran giving Sakura the necklace.

That night the majority of Tomoeda gathered at the Daidouji mansion for the Christmas party. Kinomoto Fujitaka told the story about the man and the angel where they loved each other but were not able to be together until the man passed away on his deathbed. During the party, Sonomi is startled when she sees Li Ryuuren in Syaoran, and Erika goes boy-crazy over Touya and Yukito. That night, Syaoran finds the embroidery of a wolf that Sakura made for him. It was addressed "for a friend" and he placed on his wall.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December_

_Chapter released in November 2000_


	18. Chapter 16: Running out of Time

Chapter 16: Running out of Time

On the day of the New York trip at the airport, Sakura receives a written message explaining that a bomb will set off in the airport in an hour, with only a black skeleton mask icon as a signature. Sakura races off and a moment later Syaoran goes after her and looks for the bomb too. They figure that using a computer system will help them locate the bomb. After taking out some guards and Syaoran threatening another guard with his golden hilted knife saying he killed a man, they locate the bomb in the basement. Syaoran gets held back so Sakura is on her own. Sakura reaches the bomb with five minutes to spare when Syaoran joins her and she reads another message that also has instructions to decipher the code. They work with the instructions until they got to last two wires, where their choice was left to chance. Sakura pulls out the last wire and there was an explosion— of streamers and a new message of congratulations. They also learn that they will be followed in New York. Syaoran and Sakura argue when he calls her gullible for believing he killed someone, (he said that the knife he carried was blunt) and Sakura is so angry she decides not to talk to Syaoran. They dash to their gate when they realized it was their boarding time and barely caught their flight.

In New York, the group is greeted by the exuberant girl who was a couple years younger than them. She introduces herself as Tanaka Miho, the president of CompTech's niece, and takes an immediate dislike to Sakura. Sakura is not pleased with the way that the girl is so familiar with them, and worries about their follower.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December_

Chapter released in winter 2000 


	19. Chapter 17: A Small World, After All

Chapter 17: A Small World, After All

After leaving their things at the Plaza Hotel, the group goes to CompTech for a tour guided by Miho. While everyone was raving about the script, characters and special effects, Sakura was uneasy when she heard Miho softly saying that it's all real. Later on, Sakura is intercepted by a famous photographer named Mike Kant who insists that she becomes his model for his new clothing ad since she reminds him of a painting at the Metropolitan Museum titled The Smiling Angel. While taking out preliminary photos, a sand bag comes close to hitting Sakura, but Miho freezes it with her own staff, giving Sakura time to get out of the way. Sakura continued to question Miho's identity. The group split ways, and Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran run into Hiiragizawa Eriol. Eriol lets them know he let go of a lot of his powers. Tomoyo and Eriol begin scheming about reuniting Syaoran and Sakura, unbeknownst to their friends. Seeing Suppi, Sakura remembered that Kero-chan was trapped in her bag all this time. Yue was revived from the new power around him, and seeing Eriol led to Akizuki Nakuru hanging on Touya all over again. Before the day is over, Syaoran finds himself with a modeling gig after a cameraman's insistence that he must be his model. That night both Sakura and Syaoran couldn't sleep and they talked until they both fell asleep in the living room.

In the morning, Tomoyo presents them with the newspaper headlining two spies hacking in the Tokyo airport. The first stop is the museum where they are guided by Eriol and joined by Miho. They come across The Smiling Angel and realize that it was Nadeshiko when Sakura points out the star sapphire ring. Then they see more painting of Nadeshiko and Ryuuren by the artist Shing in his Angel and the Warrior series, although only Sakura and Syaoran knew this. Syaoran was saddened to see the father he never knew as he had no pictures of his own. One painting entitled "Destruction" with the man holding a sword to the woman's throat leaves Sakura disturbed. When Sakura sees Miho being close with Eriol, they tell her that he is her guardian and that Kaho is her cousin. Later on, Sakura dreams of herself calling out for Syaoran with no avail when a dark figure comes behind her and puts a golden-hilted knife at her throat.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December during winter break_

_Chapter released in winter 2000_


	20. Chapter 18: Stalked in New York

Chapter 18: Stalked in New York

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo use the day to track down Shing. Once they found his place, they were all invited in by Shing, who then realized that they were Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's children. They learn that as a student, Shing studied them on the outside. He was shocked when he found out his favourite subjects were dead and even more shocked that Syaoran and Sakura were not siblings, saying that the fates didn't allow it after all. He tells them that Ryuuren sent him the star sapphire ring that he coveted as he couldn't bear to have it with him. When Sakura asks to see the ring, Shing, to his horror, discovered he no longer had it. He then hands Sakura a white card that he mysteriously found with instructions to uncover something. He tells Sakura that his painting, "Destruction" doesn't mean anything. Shing explains that it was only his creativity that was behind it so she shouldn't be disturbed. When they take their leave, Shing warns them that their closest friend may be their worse enemy.

That night, the girls were surrounded by a gang of thugs after their shopping trip. Sakura recognizes the symbol of the black skull as a badge on the jacket. She realized that they were being controlled. Sakura and Meilin make quick work of taking out the gangsters before Syaoran, Eron, Touya, Yukito and Eriol arrive. Syaoran cuts the badge with his knife, which confused Sakura since he told her the blade was dull. Back at the hotel when everyone was sleeping, Sakura and Syaoran leave to follow the new instructions at the same time, so they have no choice but to do it together. Realizing that the trouble started when Syaoran came back instilled a little fear in Sakura. When they found what they were looking for, they were repulsed to see a broken blossom with a hangman's noose around it, a shredded replica of "The Destruction" with the exception that the boy is holding a golden-hilted knife to the girl's throat, and there was dried blood. A new note mentions a dazzling night they cannot see and an explosion as it wishes them a frightful New Year. Syaoran sets the chest on fire and Sakura uses The Erase to get rid of the tampering. She realizes that she could trust no one, including Syaoran.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December during winter break_

_Chapter released in December 2000_


	21. Chapter 19: Dazzling Countdown

Chapter 19: Dazzling Countdown

It is two days before New Year's Eve. Although it wasn't night, Sakura had a nightmare about running to Syaoran for safety but only running into a cloaked man with a black skeleton face holding up Syaoran's knife with blood and a hangman's noose. Sakura goes through Syaoran's things to find the badge and the knife, but puts them back. She looks in the bathroom mirror and faints once a skeleton reflection tells her it's watching her. When Sakura regains consciousness in Eriol's arms, she decided to save him from knowing her troubles. Syaoran wondered why Sakura went through his things. The next day, Eriol tells Syaoran that if he continues to act the way he does, he will lose Sakura and that she doesn't trust him already. Syaoran challenges Eriol to a duel to see who is better out of anger, but Sakura breaks it up before it gets out of hand.

On New Year's Eve, Sakura is still avoiding Syaoran but he is secretly keeping an eye on her every moment. When Sakura spots a cloaked figure, she follows him outside with Syaoran at her heels. After seeing the figure disappear, she sees that everyone in the ballroom had disappeared, and she couldn't see herself either. When Syaoran lost her, he got Eriol, Miho and all four guardians to help search for her. As Syaoran stops Sakura from running away from him, he holds her close to him and convinces her to trust him. The Invisibility let go of its hold and Sakura felt safe in Syaoran's arms. He was ready to tell her something when Miho interrupted them and he got flustered. Sakura knows that along with The Invisible, they must also deal with The Explosive (which will go off with the fireworks, causing damage) and an unknown (the cloaked figure). As the fireworks were starting, Sakura was battled the unknown until she and Syaoran defeated it while Eriol contained the power of The Explosive. Sakura capture the three cards at once. The unknown was named The Stalker. Before midnight, everyone is at Time Square with the exception of Sakura and Syaoran who are on a roof. Sakura realizes that she still loves Syaoran. Using Explosive that Sakura gave to him, Syaoran put on a spectacular firework show, making the last display (a cherry blossom) for Sakura.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in December during winter break_

_Chapter released in January 2001_


	22. Chapter 20: Picture The Past

Chapter 20: Picture The Past

For the photo shoot at the Empire State building, Syaoran and Sakura were dressed in white for an angelic theme. While posing for the shot, Syaoran saw an illusion, and fell off the building after reacting to it. Sakura, reminded of her cliff dream several months back, goes after him. Because Eriol was behind the illusion, he gave Syaoran wings to save himself, who then caught Sakura. She used Fly when Syaoran teased her about dropping her. They got back on the building and Mike was overjoyed with the pictures (especially the one where they're facing one another with their wings still on), not caring for explanations. The next set of pictures were taken at Central Park where the two got in a snowball fight that Miho instigated and Mike took pictures.

On their last day, during lunch, Syaoran was going to tell Sakura something until all of their friends came to the restaurant, to Syaoran's annoyance. That night was the dinner party for viewing Tomoyo's movie. Mike came to them with the photos, and when Miho made a rude comment about Nadeshiko, Sakura had enough with the girl's behaviour and lost her temper. Miho ran out in tears. Eriol explained that Miho's past by stating she went from being happy to having a broken family when her father was killed, her mother went ill and her older brother ran away. She burnt her house before Kaho and Eriol took her in their world and taught her magic. When Eriol told her that Miho's mom hated Nadeshiko, Sakura went to Shing for the answers, where she found Syaoran looking for clues through the pictures. She learns from Shing that Miho's mom's bitter feeling towards Nadeshiko was because she wanted Ryuuren.

On their way back, Sakura and Syaoran get stranded. He asks her why she feared him, and finally asked what he wanted to know: what is he to her? Too confused with her feelings, Sakura asked coolly if it mattered. Then he asked why she went after him on the roof. She told him about the dream. When he said, "The deal is I li—" Sakura cut him off unknowingly. They talked about Miho and how the sickness plaguing Miho's mom was the same that took Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's lives away from them. Syaoran drops his knife, and when Sakura picks it up, she sees Syaoran's memory of his father giving it to him, and that annoys him even though she couldn't help it. They end up finding their way back.

The group says goodbye to Eriol and Miho at the airport. Miho is slowly starting to warm up towards Sakura. Leaving for Japan, Sakura couldn't help thinking she forgot something. Kero-chan was in a fit when he was left behind.

_New Trials Timeline: Eighth grade in January during winter break_

_Chapter released in February 2001_


	23. FirstArc Appendix I:Around the Campfire

First Arc Appendix I: Around the Campfire 

_Amethyst Beloved's note: Wish-chan wrote such a pretty poem for the camping trip (chapter 4A and B) celebrating Syaoran and Sakura's turning point, that I just had to include it! _

Around the campfire,

The hour will strike,

When you discover your heart's desire.

Will you admit truthfully to the one you like?

Or will you turn back with a wistful smile

And wait for another little while…

Around the blazing flame,   
The hour has struck,  
That they will call each other's name.   
Bestowed from the star is all the luck  
To lean on each other with the bond of trust,  
And conquer the evil that will leave their hopes in dust.

Around the embers,

The hour has past.

Two pairs of eyes, one of emerald, one of amber,

Gaze straight at each other at last.

With all their souls they pray its not too late,

To cease the endless curse of hate.

In the end,

The time will come,

When death seems just around the bend.

Things may seem hopeless for some,

Yet if you just wait until the sunrise,

You will be back to where the beginning never dies

Around the campfire.


	24. FirstArc Appendix II: Eriol Action Plans

First Arc Appendix II: Eriol Action Plans

_Amethyst Beloved's note: The following is a series of "Eriol Action Plans" that were developed by Eriol and Tomoyo who schemed to bring Sakura and Syaoran closer together during the New York trip (i.e. chapters 17 through 20). They didn't fit with the summaries, but they were too cute to be left alone. So enjoy!_

_Eriol's Action Plan #1: _

"You see, _his weakness is jealousy_," Eriol informed Tomoyo. "So…"

"What are we going to do this morning?" asked Erika everyone.

"Let's go to the Metropolitan Museum of Fine Arts!" Sakura and Syaoran said together. Then they eyed each other hotly. Sakura bit her lips. She really wanted to see the painting that photographer Mike Kant had mentioned.

Syaoran glanced at Eriol. He didn't like the mysterious gleam in his eyes. The previous night, a photographer called Mike Kant had offered him some stupid modeling contract for some new ad. Of course, Syaoran had protested, but somehow he had signed on because at that moment, he saw Eriol pass by with Sakura, so he wanted to spy… no who said spy? Follow them. (A black thought told him that following was spying… but he pushed it away.) Anyway, Mike Kant had said that he resembled some person in a painting in that Museum, so… there he was, stuck with a stupid modeling contract. [Chapter 17

"What's going out there?" A man opened the window, just in time to see Syaoran take a gigantic leap down from top of the tree, landing beside Sakura with a soft thud.

"You better teach me how to do that," Sakura commented dryly, indicating Syaoran's great jump.

"Then again, I better not. I don't anticipate in accounting for any broken bones," Syaoran answered. "Don't you know it's no safe to climb trees in those kind of boots with slippery heels, not to mention that the trees is coated with ice. And it's not like you're a circus girl either. How did you expect you can jump from the tree to the windowsill which is almost 2 meters apart?"

"You were going to do it."

"I'm different."

"I know." She refused Syaoran's hand and stood up on her own. Her knees buckled, then held. Was it another mere accident? Or was it intentional, also.

"Well, be more careful!" He folded his arms across his chest.

Tomoyo shook her head knowingly. Obviously, _Eriol's Action Plan #2_ was _"Syaoran's Secret Concern."_ [Chapter 18

"Eh?" Syaoran tried to keep his eyes open.

"I said, you're going to loose her this way," Eriol repeated patiently for the 3rd time. Mentally, Eriol noted to tell Tomoyo to not make him try to teach Syaoran something when he was sleepy. So much for _Eriol Action Plan #3:__Syaoran's inability to express his feelings in words_. [Chapter 19

Clenching his teeth, Syaoran ended "Sakura's in danger, and I need help."

Staring blankly, Miho asked, "So? What does that have to do with Eriol?"

"Don't make this harder than it already is... I-I can't manage it all by myself."

"Oooh Are you actually admitting that you need help, that you can't stand alone?" Ruby Moon chided.

Smiling, Tomoyo murmured, "_Eriol's Action Plan #4, Syaoran's self dignity and pride_." [Chapter 19

As if Sakura was a hot iron, Syaoran dropped his arms from around her shoulders, and Sakura bolted up straight, turning a furious pink color.

"Uh—I found her… So, how's things goin'?" Syaoran asked casually, trying not to stammer or turn a tomato red.

"We're finished. Time's stopped and everyone's asleep and doubly protected. We just need to figure out whatever the 'big explosion,' might be," Eriol contributed, holding up his staff. _Eriol Action Plan #5, Syaoran's inability to restrain his true heart and emotions for too long_. "I'm glad you're all right, Sakura-san. Li-san was really worried. I was worried too. It seems like you're safe, though." [Chapter 19

"By the way, where's your little sister?" Yukito asked, unruffled by the stampede of people in Times Square.

A little loudly, Miho said, "Gee, I wonder where Sakura and Syaoran are. Of course they would not be anywhere TOGETHER. I mean, why would the want PRIVACY in the middle of NEW YEARS EVE."

"What?" Touya gawked at Miho, speechless.

Tomoyo murmured, "_Eriol's Action Plan #6. Brotherly protection gets in the way_." [Chapter 19

Meanwhile, the Times Square fireworks programmers were even more confused about where the last firecracker had come from. They had never even dreamed up such an idea. Yet, internationally, that celebration had been remembered as the most outrageously extreme and stunning light show, ever.

"_Eriol's Action Plan #7. When those two are alone, they can be capable of anything,"_ Tomoyo concluded, capturing the whole episode into her V8.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Eriol asked, puzzled

"I always do, don't I, Eriol-kun? Hmm. I wonder if Sakura-chan would be touched if she sees the recording of Li-kun begging you to help him save her." [Chapter 19

"Of course if you're too scared to take a few pictures, we can always ask Eron-kun to take your place," Tomoyo commented innocently to Syaoran.

"Who says I'm scared. I'll do it!" Syaoran crossed his arms defiantly.

Miho added, "Dear Sakura, I always thought that Erika was prettier—"

"Who says I'm backing out now?" Sakura asked stubbornly.

"That's the spirit!" Mike exclaimed.

"_Eriol's Action Plan #8. With the right words, they are so gullible_." Tomoyo smiled. Now for some major clicking. [Chapter 20

Then Syaoran realized that Sakura had jumped off after him. Instinctively, his hand reached out for her. _This is crazy… How could I be stupid enough to slip off the roof, just because of some illusion? _Stranger, he was sure that he felt Clow Reed's power now that he thought about it. Wind whipped at his face and his heart sank too his toes. Or was it rising to his toes? He was falling headfirst, so his toe was above his head. Forget it. But had there been some kind of trick? One of those tricks that the bastard Eriol found so amusing? Other than those worries, it just felt like the Free-fall ride at an amusement park. Which he happened to hate.

"Oh dear." Watching from the 99th floor of the Empire State Building, Eriol sweat-dropped as the pair fall. _Eriol's Action Plan #9, they would go to any extent for each other, whether practical or not_. [Chapter 20

Catching Syaoran's eye, Sakura nodded. Together, they counted, "One. Two. THREE!" Grabbing a handful of snow each, they both slammed it at Miho in one motion.

"WAI!!!!!" Everyone laughed at Miho's childish squeals as the gray slush dripped over her designer coat, and her stylish hair clotted into a lump. What surprised them, however was when she started laughing along with them after a while. Well, Miho knew she had deserved it.

Then Sakura and Syaoran's attentions diverted. Guiltily, they hung their heads in front of Mike. "Sorry!" They exclaimed at once. Then they glared at each other, for they had a nasty habit of doing and saying the same thing at the same time. (_Eriol's Action Plan #10, they are more similar than they would like to admit._) [Chapter 20

Wincing, Syaoran muttered, "No need to rub it in." He tried to walk faster. Then he said, "Strange. Since when were there were forests of trees in Manhattan?"

Pondering over it Sakura exclaimed, "I get it! We're in Central Park now! If we find the right direction, we'll end up across the street from the Plaza Hotel."

"Serious?"

"Yup! We're saved!"

"At last!" (_Eriol's Action Plan #11, they always survive in the end_.) Once more Syaoran looked at Sakura. It might be a long time before he would be this close to her again. He sighed, then braced himself once more, letting a cold stiffness creep up his veins. [Chapter 20

"You'll keep in touch with how things are going?" Eriol asked.

"Of course! And _Eriol's Secret Action Plan #12, Tomoyo-chan can take action in the meantime!_" Tomoyo drew out her video camera.

"You're one amazing person, Tomoyo-san," Eriol commented. He had a habit that whenever he was most amused, he kept his thoughts to himself, however Tomoyo seemed to always know his deepest, most crooked thoughts. [Chapter 20.


	25. Chapter 21: Blown Away Roses

Chapter 21: Blown Away Roses

The news of a musical titled "Star-Crossed" gets the students at Seijou Junior High buzzing with excitement. When Takashi launches in a story about how "Star-Crossed" is a play about astronomy, Tomoyo lets everyone know that it's a story about two feuding family who are after the five treasures of Verona (the Ring, the Necklace, the Earring, the Sword, and the Mirror). The children, Romeo and Juliet, are raised to go after the treasure and to hate the enemy. When they connect with each other at a masquerade, they become confused with their feelings when they learnt one another's identities. The coveted role was Rosaline, the girl who Romeo likes in the beginning. Syaoran and Sakura made a bet that they would get a part in the musical and secretly go to Tomoyo for help. On Valentine's Day, the girls think about who they would like to give their chocolate and rose to, as well as what they hope to receive on White Day in return. Chiharu was angry when she recalled Takashi's boiled egg the previous year and lost her temper when he listed this year's chocolate and flower requirements.

On Valentine's Day, the "Angels in New York" ad Syaoran and Sakura modelled for came out in a way that their classmates couldn't recognize them even with the similarities. Sakura decided to give her chocolates to Syaoran. But when she helps Eron pick his chocolates after bumping into him, Syaoran misinterprets the scene and quickly walks away feeling hurt and confused but keeps a casual exterior when wishing her luck for the auditions. When Syaoran auditions and sings, "It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" both he and Sakura remembers the times they shared. For the dance portion, he fell back on martial arts moves to fast music. Erika sabotaged Sakura's chance to audition by spilling Coke on her, so she never got to try out for Rosaline. Later, when Sakura was about to give Syaoran her chocolate, she witnessed him receiving Erika's chocolate. She ran, threw her rose into the wind, and found Eron who told her she could do better. He gives her a white rose, and after she pricked herself, she noticed that the blood was the same colour as Eron's earring. While looking for Sakura to tell her that the bet was off, Syaoran caught a rose that fell from the sky.

When the roles came out, Erika got the part of Rosaline, and Meilin was disappointed until she realized she was Juliet. Syaoran was Romeo, and Eron, Rika, Chiharu and Takashi received important roles as well. It took a little time, but Sakura found her place in the production, giving help to anyone who needed it from helping with lines and songs, supporting the actors, to coaching the fencing, and even giving Takashi advice to not make Chiharu angry with him. Her role was greatly appreciated by everyone.


	26. Chapter 22: No More Solitude

Chapter 22: No More Solitude

Terada-sensei told everyone that they were putting on a circus-themed Spring Carnival to raise money for the Children's Hospital. For White Day, Syaoran buys candy and roses with Meilin, and runs into Takashi who had a wrapped box in his arms for Chiharu. Sakura was sad to see a picture of Syaoran giving roses to Erika in the newspaper, but later on he told Meilin he was just a messenger for another person. Syaoran wasn't able to give his gift to Sakura since Eron beat him to it.

At the Kinomotos', both Touya and Fujitaka had to leave home for a couple of months for school in London and work at the same time. Sakura said she'd go to Tomoyo's. Kero-chan was going with Yue to research the new force. Before her father left, Sakura learnt that he loved another before Nadeshiko. She noticed a picture of Nadeshiko wearing the same bride's dress that she had on in Syaoran's picture of her and Ryuuren, and Fujitaka said that it was for a school production.

Everyone was at Tomoyo's talking about how Syaoran must have a split personality. When he comes in, Sakura tells him about Nadeshiko's dress. Sonomi came in, and received a call from Tomoyo's father. Everyone left to give Tomoyo privacy as she hears her mom screaming and looks at a picture of her father in sorrow. Meilin is shocked when she learns Sakura is on her own, since she doesn't want to bother Tomoyo. At the Lis', Meilin confronts Syaoran about his split personality and he tells her he doesn't want to live that way anymore. In the middle of the night, Meilin hears something outside. A clown popped out as she passed out on the sidewalk. When she came to, Syaoran told her to go back to Hong Kong for her own safety. He told her that he leant the Dark Ones made his father give up his love for Nadeshiko, and Meilin realized that was why he acts strange around Sakura.

Sakura wasn't managing living alone very well from struggling to do everything and missing meals. Tomoyo told Sakura that her father wanted her to come to Tokyo, but Sonomi refused. She looked sad and tired but covered it up. When practicing for the Carnival, the dark force (The Joker) injured several students. Takashi warned Sakura about the Kaitou Magician who is notorious for stealing priceless treasures without getting caught. Sakura hurt her ankle because of the force, and when they were waiting for it, they found the Kaitou Magician with a cape and the sapphire ring around his neck instead being chased by the police. He surveyed them and left. The Joker came to Sakura's house and before collapsing in pain from her ankle, she calls for Syaoran. He senses her and smashes the window and burns the wall to get rid of the Joker. He brings Sakura home with him and insists she stays with him and Meilin.


	27. New Trials Special: Sakura’s Birthday

New Trials Special: Sakura's Birthday (Pink Ribbon Trees)

_Note: This special takes place during "Chapter 22: No More Solitude", after Sakura's father and brother left and before she lives with Syaoran and Meilin._

It's April 1st and Sakura calls out for her family telling them it's her birthday, but she then remembers her father, Touya and even Kero-chan is away. To make matters worse, Tomoyo had plans with her mother out of town, leaving Sakura alone. She buys a cute pink outfit instead and runs into Syaoran doing the groceries. He doesn't remember, to Sakura's disappointment. Luckily Tomoyo calls Syaoran to remind him, and we then learnt that Eron and Erika cast a spell on his calendar so he misses the date.

That evening when Sakura was still out, a little boy gave Sakura a pink heart shaped balloon. When it popped, streamer, cherry blossoms, a rose, and a not directing her to King Penguin Park were inside. She followed the heart balloons and the cherry blossoms and was led in the forest. Syaoran covered her eyes when he met up with her and uncovered them when they arrived. Sakura was faced with hundreds of floating candles illuminating the trees with pink blossoms. This confused Sakura as known of the trees blossomed yet for the season. Upon closer inspection she realized that Syaoran tied pink ribbons on every branch to create the effect of blossoms. She was touched. Syaoran continues to surprise her with his homemade Kero-chan head cake and they ate until Syaoran stuffed Sakura's face in the leftovers. She complained about getting her dress dirty, but was speechless when Syaoran told her she looked cute. He asked her what she wished for, and she told him to tell her first. He told her to look in the mirror.

At home, Sakura looks in the mirror where she sees her reflection, and wonders why he wants a mirror. [On a side note, fast-forwarding to Syaoran's birthday, she gives him a mirror. When he was confused, she said, "At my birthday, you said, 'go home and look into the mirror to find out what I wish for.'" Syaoran was stunned while Tomoyo laughed and said Sakura was hopeless.


	28. Chapter 23: The Kaitou Magician

Chapter 23: The Kaitou Magician and the Diamond Necklace

Everyone was preparing for the carnival and talking about the Kaitou Magician being spotted in town. Tomoyo is excited to learn that Sakura is staying at Syaoran's but hides the fact that her father contacted her. Thinking back to how she hanged up on her father when he called, and calling Eriol for comfort, she was snapped back in the present by Takashi and Chiharu who noticed she was distracted. Syaoran, Eron, and Aki, the conceited boy who asked Sakura to dance at Christmas, were magicians and knife tricks were Syaoran's only strength. Sakura and Syaoran noticed someone leaping on buildings and they followed him to a secluded side of school. They found a young man in sun glasses dressed in black who warned them to watch out for themselves, and that he'll see them soon before disappearing.

Sakura lends Syaoran the Flower Card for him to practice magic tricks, he realized that she trusted him after all. Sakura has nightmares; one with two cloaked figures (one with a sapphire ring as a necklace) looking at each other and another of Meilin telling Sakura that it was her fault for Syaoran not loving her. When she woke up, she bumps into Syaoran in the dark and then he shows her his flower trick. Meilin made a fuss when she caught them together, but became playful with Sakura when Syaoran left. He came back saying The Joker was here. The three battled the force until it slipped away when the Kaitou Magician came. After binding Syaoran, he almost stole Sakura's necklace until Syaoran escaped and stopped him by throwing knives. The police sirens stopped Kaitou from stealing the necklace, but before he left he captured Meilin and whisked her off with him.

Syaoran and Sakura tell Tomoyo about the kidnapping, and after she daydreams about the thief falling in love with Meilin, they started researching on Kaitou. They learnt that he'd been stealing for a year and a half in places all around the world. All of a sudden the computer had a message from Kaitou telling them he'll get the necklace and that Meilin is safe. At Kaitou's seedy apartment, Meilin yells at him until she cries, which concerns his so he lets her go so she could cook for them.

At the Carnival, Kaitou locks Meilin in the storeroom and placed a tracking bracelet on her so she wouldn't escape. The Joker still got a hold of her and tied her on stage for a knife trick. Syaoran used The Flower and The Knife to save her. Kaitou cut the lights and fought Syaoran. In the end, Sakura gave up her necklace for Meilin's freedom, which left him feeling like he lost. He let go of Meilin, the ring and the necklace, saying he'll steal it fairly. Sakura captures The Joker and puts the ring on a necklace to place around Syaoran's neck. For the first time, the Kaitou Magician feels lonely.


	29. Chapter 24: The Mirror of Truth

Chapter 24: The Mirror of Truth

Sakura has a nightmare about how Syaoran only associated with her because of the Cards. When Syaoran tries to explain the Great Five Magicians, her thoughts go to the nightmare and she storms away, leaving Syaoran confused. At school everyone's talking about Princess Rosa's mirror and after Chiharu reminds Takashi that he promised to tell no more lies, Tomoyo tells them the legend of how a beautiful princess loved a commoner but couldn't marry him because of her status. She commissioned for a mirror to show her who she was and saw a maiden in love with a man. So she ran away and married the man, living happily ever after. Mirror of Truth has been attracting people as it reflects the person inside. They all decided to go see it. Sakura overhears Meilin telling Tomoyo about her conflicting feelings towards Syaoran and Sakura, and feels bad.

Everyone was ready to go to the museum. Sakura found another Shing-san painting with Nadeshiko and Ryuuren when she bumped into the Kaitou Magician to Meilin's horror. At closing time, Sakura makes Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meilin and herself invisible to elude the guards when they realize that Kaitou might steal the mirror. When he came, they tried to hide but Meilin's bracelet gave them away. Kaitou retrieved the mirror, but in a trance Sakura went through the mirror with Syaoran at her heals. They find three scenarios in the mirror: Nadeshiko and Ryuuren sharing happy times in the first, and Ryuuren with a sword at Nadeshiko's throat, with triumphant golden-eyed dark forces in the back and a lost Nadeshiko calling out for Ryuuren who left her before deciding on Fujitaka in the second mirror. The third mirror showed Ryuuren witnessing Nadeshiko's future with Fujitaka, where he doesn't belong. That was when he knew he had to leave before telling Nadeshiko her true feelings for her. But he left with learning how to love. Sakura and Syaoran use their minds to find each other when the mirror shows them images of people in pain. Then the mirror showed the Great Five Force Magicians with their treasures. When a voice threatened Syaoran that he would face the same future, Syaoran says he's in control of his own destiny. Before escaping, Sakura was multiplied ten times. However, Syaoran used her green ribbon he pocketed to focus on in order to locate and release her. Out of the mirror, Kaitou accepts that Sakura and Syaoran are magicians. He accidentally looks in the mirror and pales at the reflection. As he leaves, Tomoyo videotapes him, Sakura names him Kaitou-kun and Meilin reminds him to eat his vegetables. They all get out before the guards find them.

At the Lis', Meilin makes the announcement that she is going back to Hong Kong, shocking Sakura and Syaoran.


	30. Chapter 25: Parting Friends

Chapter 25: Parting Friends

Meilin was leaving because after being taken by both Kaitou and The Joker, she wanted to train harder back in Hong Kong. She also wanted to get away from Syaoran and deal with her feelings. Auditions for Juliet opened and Meilin was training Sakura. Sakura finds a box of candy and a dried flower in Meilin's room and Meilin told her that it was her White Day present until Syaoran saw her accept Eron's gift. Sakura also leant the truth about the newspaper picture. She then kept the box. At school the new task was to clean and repair the old theatre that hadn't been used for twenty years, and Sakura learnt her mother was in Phantom of the Opera on that stage. Sakura got the part of Juliet.

In Syaoran's room, Sakura tells him that she and Tomoyo were planning a surprise party for Meilin. She notices her wolf embroidery. Meilin is touched with her party. At the airport, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meilin run into Kaitou who is leaving town as well for a while, by using Syaoran's passport that he stole. Before Meilin left, she told Sakura that she could never have Syaoran, but Sakura still has a chance.

When Syaoran was at a soccer game, Sakura went to look at the embroidery, and found a dry rose (that looked familiar to her) with a green ribbon she recognized as her. Syaoran caught her and she made an excuse. The next morning, Syaoran and Sakura was late for school and was punished by writing lines. After Sakura used The Twin to get out of it, Erika came and shared her lunch with Syaoran. She stormed out and talked to Aki, to Syaoran's annoyance. She went back to her house in anger.

At rehearsals, Syaoran was shocked that he had to kiss Sakura. After Sakura and Eron rehearsed their scene, he asked her to the movies. At the theatre, both Tomoyo and Syaoran were following Sakura and Eron. After the movie, Tomoyo was teasing Syaoran and he told her that they were just allies. Sakura overheard and was hurt. After Eron walked her home, Syaoran told Tomoyo he didn't care if Sakura liked Eron. She told him that Sakura wouldn't be happy until the one she loved returned her feelings.


	31. Chapter 26: Living Together

Chapter 26: Living Together

Sakura and Syaoran were still angry at each other and said hurtful things. Sakura found a small chest delivered by doves from the Kaitou magician with a message instructing her to open it with Syaoran. Syaoran saves her from getting hit by a soccer ball, and when she thanked him she brought up the incident last winter where he helped her recover from her previous ball injury. They made up.

In the chest, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo found the Five Force Scroll and the layout of the old theatre. The last item in the box was a pair of handcuffs that magically trapped Sakura and Syaoran together. They used The Invisible to hide the handcuffs. They stayed up doing their homework and feel asleep on the couch. They ran straight to school the next morning as they were late and slept in their uniforms.

As the cleaning continued, Naoko told everyone how a series of accidents to finally the death of a student led to the theatre closing down for the fear of a Phantom. Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo go backstage to look at the theatre layout and then the scroll. Moonstone comes out, and tells them that the handcuffs were used by Miho's mother to stop Nadeshiko from performing so she could be the understudy, but traps Ryuuren instead. She threw the key in the basement, but Nadeshiko and Ryuuren used their powers to escape. Syaoran and Sakura needed to find the key as they weren't as strong. Before leaving, Moonstone told Sakura and Syaoran that they had to stay together in danger.

Syaoran and Sakura find the key in the basement, and among the old props, Sakura sees a floating mask. She uses Fiery to burn it, but the force refused to take shape as a card as it took the form as a human and chased her and Syaoran. Once they were on the main level of the theatre, the Phantom shrunk back. Tomoyo then informed them that the Scroll stated that Nadeshiko and Ryuuren sealed the force in the basement, but is still at risk of breaking free. Sakura frees herself and Syaoran from the handcuffs, but heeding Moonstone's warning, Syaoran invited Sakura to stay at his place until her family came back to the delight of both Sakura (who hated being alone) and Tomoyo (who wants to watch them live like a married couple).


	32. NT Special: The Legacy of the Twins

New Trials Special: The Legacy of the Twins (Eron and Erika's Promise)

Eron watched Syaoran and Sakura burst into class at the last second, as they always did now that they lived together. He didn't want to admit that Sakura's smile for him made his heart skip a beat. At school, he noticed that he and Erika didn't have a group of friends, but Erika told him that they didn't need anyone else. They looked at one another where they saw each other's gem-like rock necklaces and pigeon blood red ruby earring. Eron thought back on who they became cold and distrusting.

As they were told that their mother dies in childbirth, Eron and Erika were always orphans. Erika had a weak heart that separated her from the children, and as the years went buy, she sent to the hospital.

When they were seven, Eron promised Erika on her hospital bed that they would always be together. The next day she slipped in a coma, and the doctors were not able to do anything more for her. In her unconscious state, Erika hated being weak and wished to be strong as her brother. A women's voice came in her head, tempting her with thoughts of power and strength. It was her ancestor back from the time of the Five Force Magicians who was betrayed all those years ago by people she and her brother thought they trusted. Erika accepted the women's soul in her body and the title as the chosen Dark One of the Chang. After the painful process, she found a pigeon blood red ruby earring on her ear and a black stone on a necklace around her neck and couldn't be removed (the necklace). Meanwhile, a man's voice was giving Eron the same message and he too accepted the dark soul within him. He then found an earring in his ear and a stone around his neck, which contained the soul. From that day they learnt about their powers and terrorized Sakura and Li.

Back in the present, Erika thought about how much she took her brother for granted. In P.E., Sakura sprained her ankle during basketball and after some light squabbling, Syaoran ended up sweeping her in his arms and carrying her.

At home, Erika asked Eron if he wished for a normal life. He told her that he would never break his promised and that the two of them were always going to be together. They had one other, but it could still be lonely.


	33. Ch27:Galloping Through the Thunderclouds

Chapter 27: Galloping Through the Thunder Clouds

Tired of constantly being late for school, Sakura bought rollerblades for herself and Syaoran. After studying Black Beauty in class, Syaoran took Sakura to a horse stable that belongs to the father of his friend Tamemura Asuma, a student at Seijou University and avid horse racer, so she could ride a horse. Sakura rode Syaoran and Asuma's favourite black stallion, Midnight Star, and all was well until she sensed a force and the horse began to panic. Sakura almost fell until Syaoran rode up to the horse and got on with Sakura to sooth it. Sitting close together, Syaoran almost kissed Sakura until Midnight Star shifted and the moment was lost. Before going back, Sakura asks Syaoran what he thinks of her and Eron. He replies that if Eron comes to close to her, he'll beat him up. Sakura was pleased.

Sakura and Syaoran then meet Akagi Arima, Asuma's childhood friend and rival, talented actress, and Aki's older sister. After some arguing, (about Arima's past crush on Touya and Suma's rejecting from the Li sisters) Arima left, and from what Sakura heard Asuma say about Arima, it was obvious that he loved her. Arima's last race was the next day and then she would be turning to a life of acting. Asuma recalls the last time Syaoran was in Japan and told him that he wanted to protect his rival and Asuma told him that it was love. Back in the present, when Syaoran leaves to give Arima an umbrella from Asuma (since Asuma knew she was going to stay at the stables after the forecasted rain started), Sakura asks Asuma how he met Syaoran. Asuma explained his friendship with Li Leiyun, and Sakura deducted that Leiyun was Syaoran's cousin who died.

That night, during a thunderstorm, Sakura runs to Syaoran's room in fright. He shares a spot on his bed with her and tells her about his cousin when she asked. He starts by recounting the last time he saw Leiyun, which was during a training session. His cousin convinced him not to waste opportunities or to give up, and warned him to always stay true to himself and not to fall in the same trap he (Leiyun) did. Syaoran though Leiyun was acting as if he was never going to come back, and weeks later the clan found out that Leiyun was dead by the Evil Force. Syaoran focused on his training and when news that the Clow Cards escaped, he passed the Ordeal of the Lis', was presented the Five Force Sword, and went to Japan where he met Sakura.

Sakura was touched that he opened up and shared his worries with her as she wanted to be a friend to him who he can trust. Syaoran asked her if a good friend is all he ever wants to be to him. Sakura was stunned and before she gave her answer, Syaoran fell asleep. She whispered that she wanted to be more to him than just a friend.


	34. Chapter 28: My Prince Will Come

Chapter 28: My Prince Will Come

It's the day of the race and the weather was cold, rainy and windy. Arriving at the stables, Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo walked in on a tender moment between Asuma and Arima as he sooths her tears and lends her Midnight Star when her own horse is sick. During the race Arima was going too fast and when Asuma yelled the warning, she was too exhilarated to do anything. Syaoran and Sakura sensed a force.

Sakura used Loop to get Arima off the track, the rider noticed something was wrong and panicked when she couldn't stop Midnight Star. She thought back of all the times Asuma was always there for her and realized that she loved him. That was when Asuma came along and caught her after telling her to jump. When Arima tells him she doesn't want to be lost, Asuma replies that she isn't anymore.

Midnight Star sprouted wings and a horn as he became The Unicorn. Sakura goes on his back to calm it down, but it was Syaoran's telepathic message to the horse that controlled it before Sakura turned The Unicorn in a card. Asuma took them all to his house to get dry. Sakura Erased Arima's memories, but Arima still remembered a handsome man saving her. Asuma overheard her saying she loved him, and he told her that he would always love her.

Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo went to the stables and Aki came to tell his sister about the Best Couple Contest, where the winner will have a part in Arima's movie. After he leaves, Arima pleads Sakura and Syaoran to enter to lower Aki's chances. Tomoyo signs them up and become their manager. At school, news of the Best Couples Contest spreads and Chiharu gets Takashi to enter with her. He's quiet and Naoko thinks it's because Chiharu showed interest in the Kaitou Magician and then Aki. Erika entered with Aki and Eron became their manager. The only real couple was Takashi and Chiharu.

When filling out the forms, Tomoyo entered the moment Sakura and Syaoran shared with the sunrise under "romantic moments" in secret. When she asked them about their best and worse qualities, Sakura and Syaoran kept insulting each other. In art, Sakura drew a picture of The Unicorn in pastels with her in the background. It was placed next to a watercolour unicorn with a brown haired boy in the background. When they realized they drew the same topic, Chiharu commented on how Sakura and Syaoran had more in common than they thought they did as they expressed the same thing.


	35. Chapter 29: Never Want to Hurt You

Chapter 29: Never Want to Hurt You

Sakura has a nightmare of something lashing at her and that Syaoran was dead, and screamed until Syaoran woke her up. At school, Tomoyo and Sakura go see the costumes and in shock they found them lashed into pieces. At rehearsals, Syaoran and Sakura practice the opening fight scene between the two characters, and when Sakura was distracted by the thought of the Phantom, Syaoran lunged forward and landed on top of her. Before getting up, Syaoran told Sakura that he didn't mean any of the insults he said. Sakura's art picture was slashed, as well as the soccer balls. Sakura and Syaoran apologized to one another for the insults and after Syaoran pretended to be mad, Sakura chased her until he chased her back. They were having fun until Sakura felt something go past her and found her school tie cut off. Then with every cracking noise she got injured until Syaoran revealed the force and found The Whip. As the force was always attacking Sakura, Syaoran protected her by covering her body by taking her in his arms and enduring The Whip's lashes on his own body. Just when Syaoran couldn't take the pain any longer, Sakura found a burst of energy within and a combination of Cards along as her sudden power was enough to capture The Whip.

Sakura got Syaoran home, doing her best to tend to the large welts on his back. He slipped in a fever and his unconscious self let out details from his past. Syaoran dreamed that it was iron-hot and freezing cold and was ready to stop fighting until he remembered Leiyun's words to not give up. That's when he felt a warm, rose aura and his pain became bearable. Sakura broke contact and feeling exhausted, she found a new card: The Heal, as her desired to help Syaoran created a new card. She went to sleep and in the end, they both missed the whole day from school. That night, Sakura was ready to use Heal again, excited with all of the people who she can start to help. However, Syaoran was strict when he warned her that misusing the card can lead to her death.

The next day, after re-bandaging Syaoran, he wrapped his arm around Sakura and told her thanks in her ear before giving her a hug, which startled her. On Sunday, Syaoran and Sakura were studying together, and he began to play with one of her braids after she styled it that way to beat the heat. He asked why she grew it (Touya teased her about not having the patience to grow it) and to her surprise he told her he liked it. When he advised that she would feel cooler without jewellery, Sakura told him the necklace brought her comfort in hard times. But they think everything will be all right.


	36. Chapter 30: The Lone Thief of the Night

Chapter 30: The Lone Thief of the Night

The police shot Kaitou. In England, Eriol, Miho and the guardians decide to spend summer in Japan. On the last day of school, Syaoran gave Sakura her forgotten lunch from behind a bush, but her friends still noticed her and Syaoran's strange behaviour. That night Syaoran was being sweet and he told Sakura that he'd take her out. They received a call from a worried Meilin who asked them if Kaitou was safe. Once she hung up, Sakura and Syaoran learnt that the police were on Kaitou's trail. They hear sirens and Kaitou drops in. Sakura was shocked that he said he was shot. He tells them that the police have a tracer on him, but Syaoran wards the apartment from the trackers, and he and Sakura tricked the police with The Invisible.

Kaitou told them that as he was still collecting the treasures (this was his cue to take the diamond and sapphire), he went to Hong Kong to attempt to steal (but couldn't, as Meilin protected it) the true Five Force Sword that was sent with Meilin. The Hong Kong police attached the microchip to his locket, the last key to who he is. Discarding it was impossible as the ruby inside could be a treasure, and if the police found it, they might reveal his identification. Meilin smuggled him out of the country so he could go to Japan with a new identity. But the police in Japan found him and shot him, which was when he came to Syaoran's. Sakura told him to stay with them, and her sympathy shocked Kaitou.

The next day Kaitou tried to leave, but Sakura kept him around with breakfast. She went to the theatre in school to retrieve a picture of Nadeshiko and Ryuuren, and she ran into Eron. He almost kissed her but pretended to smell her perfume instead. Eron met up with Erika, who called the police to reveal Kaitou's whereabouts. Syaoran felt that a barrier broke, and at the theatre, Sakura opened the basement door and the Phantom is set free.

When she got back, the apartment showed signs of a fight and Kaitou and Syaoran both knew she met Eron. The police was after Kaitou again, who said the owner of The Mirror of Truth designed the microchip. Sakura convinced Kaitou to leave the locket with her, which freed him to go to the hospital. He left behind the diamond and sapphire as well. Sakura and Syaoran then left for Tokyo on The Unicorn to find the person against Kaitou to remove the microchip. Syaoran told Sakura that if he wasn't the Chosen one, sent to Japan or a thief, he would have still found Sakura, and this let her believe that there was more that connected her to Syaoran other than the cards.

At the hospital, Kaitou concocted a story about being the French Ambassador's son who took a bullet for the French Prime Minister, and spelt with no worries.


	37. New Trial’s Special: Syaoran’s Special

New Trial's Special: Syaoran's Special: Small Wolf's Most Precious Birthday 

_Amethyst Beloved: As this special takes place during the summer and before Syaoran and Sakura go off to Tokyo, I'm going to suppose that this special takes place between chapters 30 and 31._

Syaoran was sick on his birthday because he was standing outside in the rain after he received a call from his least favourite uncle. He criticized Syaoran for neglecting his Clan duties as the chosen one and following in his father's footsteps, which made Syaoran angry enough to hang up on him. Sakura found him outside and in a fevered state, he told her that the stars were gone and though he couldn't find Vega of Lyra, at least she was there.

When Sakura was tending to Syaoran, he hurt her in making her think that he didn't remember the honey-milk she made him in the past. Later on, Syaoran told Sakura about his worse birthday (going through the Ordeal to become chosen one) and best (fifth birthday when his cousin gave him a puppy). Syaoran said that he named the puppy Vega and called it Eagle. Sakura told Syaoran the story behind it, where the Princess and Shepard fell in love with each other but her father separated them. As their love never faltered, the father allowed them to meet once a year. This is when the two stars cross.

Kaitou and his pet parrot came though the window to deliver Meilin's birthday present: a dating manual for the hopeless guy. Tomoyo followed Kaitou to give Syaoran her gift (a tape of Sakura's best moments) and Eriol's present (Shakespeare love sonnets). Kaitou gave Syaoran a telescope and another present from Meilin: a carving of Vega that he made for her. She also sent a letter stating that she moved on, and thanked him for making her stronger. Sakura gave Syaoran a mirror, and as he stood behind her in front of it, he told her he wanted what was in it. She refused to believe that it was herself, and Syaoran didn't have it in him to tell her she was right. Seeing the sky in the mirror, she decided to take him out.

She brought him to Star-Gazer Hill so they could see Vega, but it was cloudy. Syaoran told her how Eagle had died, protecting him, and that ever since then he didn't like animals. The clouds then parted to reveal all the stars, including Vega. Sakura used Return for them to learn why Vega was Ryuuren's favourite star, and they saw that it was Nadeshiko's favourite first, and she wished that they would part as friends. Sakura wished on a shooting star that they'll always be friends, and when she got angry with Syaoran for not telling her his wish, he laughed and realized he was showing her his true self. He hugged her and thanked her for his most cherish birthday. It was his most precious birthday since he spent it with his most precious Sakura.

The next day, Sakura was sick. Syaoran tended to her by giving her honey-milk just like she gave him since he remembered every moment he shared with her.


	38. Chapter 31: Unravelled Secrets

Chapter 31: Unravelled Secrets 

Sakura and Syaoran arrived in Tokyo and Sakura used Shield to hide the tracker. Syaoran told her he has business elsewhere and that he'd find Sakura at the end of the day, leaving her disgruntled. Syaoran went to the police station to look at Kaitou's files, using his family influence to get in and keep Sakura out, as he figured Kaitou's "forgetfulness" about the name of the person filing the charge against him would only hurt Sakura. They met up at the end of the day, facing thugs and checking into a hotel for the night. Sakura overheard Syaoran say that the Phantom was loose.

The next morning Sakura was shocked to find out that Syaoran was responsible for keeping her out. She ran into Tomoyo who was also in Tokyo and entered the police station with her. Tomoyo was there to see her estranged father— the Tokyo Police Chief. Once she met him, she accepted him on the spot. Sakura then learnt that the person filing the suit against Kaitou was Kinomoto Fujishinto, head of a massive business empire, and Sakura's own relative. She and Tomoyo snuck into the man's house, and when then maid recognized her as Fujitaka's daughter, she explained the Kinomoto family history. Sakura and Tomoyo were then directed to where Fujishinto was: Kinhoshi University.

Syaoran was also at the University doing research about the Kinomotos, and followed Tomoyo and Sakura when he spotted them. Sakura found her father and witnessed Fujishuka's bitterness towards his brother, and saw that she couldn't take to people who treated her family horribly. She was still mad at Syaoran for keeping such a secret from her. Syaoran tried to leave before Sakura found him and ran into Tamemura Asuma who convinced him to face her. When Syaoran did, he was surprised with Sakura's calm and distant reaction.

Later on Sakura let Syaoran in on her feelings towards her father's family and admitted she was mad at him. She reached for her necklace in comfort and realized it was no longer around her neck. She was ready to break down but Syaoran held her tightly in his arms. Some light teasing got him her forgiveness and that he'll find her necklace. Syaoran also said they'll continue the fighting lessons, and that he'll take her out for dinner and something fun. She made fun of him for asking her on a date, but got shy when he asked if it really was one. Sakura called him a hypocrite and they laughed.


	39. Chapter 32: Believe Me When the Sun Rise

Chapter 32: Believe Me When the Sun Rises

The Phantom unsuccessful in possessing Syaoran by playing on his fear that one day Sakura might not trust him, and preyed on a man who worried his daughter wouldn't accept him.

Syaoran was on his way to meet Sakura for their dinner when he spotted Fujishinto and Fujishika meeting Daidouji and decided to listen in for information. Along with the instructions on how to remove the microchip, he learnt that Kaitou was discovered in the hospital and escaped before they extracted the bullet.

Syaoran was an hour late, but Sakura waited for him. In the restaurant, their cozy atmosphere was ruined when Fujishinto and Fujishika came in and sat close enough for them to eavesdrop. Fujishika reminding his father how Fujitaka ran away with his mother's fortune. Reluctantly, Syaoran explained that Fujishika claimed his brother's money. He also told her that the Mirror actually belonged to a man named Tanaka-san who sold it thinking he was in debt and had no family to reclaim it. Sakura was pleased when Syaoran said he knew the codes to unlock the safe. She called him Syao-chan, and started planning on confronting the Kinomotos and robbing the police. Videotaping from afar, Tomoyo marvelled at how close they became.

After dinner, they found the thugs who stole her necklace and learnt that a man in black with a cape took it from them. Later on, Sakura thanked Syaoran for the evening and he told her that she was special to him. He was about to kiss her until Sakura remembered his cold words that winter day. She accused him for playing with her feelings and ran off, telling him she couldn't trust him.

The next day Sakura and Syaoran faced Fujishinto and Fujishika, stating she was Fujitaka's daughter and demanded that they drop the charges on Kaitou. Syaoran resorted to blackmail and Fujishinto agreed to let go of the case. That night, Tomoyo got Sakura in the police station to distract her father while Syaoran unlocked the safe. However, they encountered The Phantom instead, who possessed Daidouji-san. His love for Tomoyo freed him, but The Phantom was still escaped. After the fight, The Shield broke, and Sakura and Syaoran escaped.

At the hotel, they found Arima next door, who gave them a key to her family's summer estate in Kusakou where they could hide from the police. At the train station, Syaoran put Sakura on the tree and took the locket so he could distract the police and told her he'll come back before dawn. Syaoran came back to Sakura on the train at dawn, with cuts and bruises, and she went straight in his waiting arms. She told him that she trusted and believed in him, which was music to his ears. Syaoran told Sakura he was his sunshine, and he kissed her.

Back in Japan, Erika complained to Eron about being bored. She received a call from Aki and told her brother that they had to pack, as they were going on vacation.


	40. Chapter 33: Finding You

Chapter 33: Finding You

After Sakura woke up feeling embarrassed for sleeping on Syaoran's lap, he told her how he escaped the police and removed the locket. The locket fell open and revealed a picture inside. When they heard police behind him, Syaoran realized the microchip was still in his pocket. He and Sakura jumped of the train, and found Kero-chan, who disposed the tracker for them in the ocean.

In Kusakou, the two found a puppy that took a liking to Syaoran to his annoyance and Sakura's delight as it reminded her of a little wolf. They found the cottage, and discovered that they would be sharing it with Aki who invited Tomoyo, Chiharu, Takashi, Rika, Eron, Erika and even Miho, for the Best Couple Contest as they were finalists. Syaoran and Sakura were shocked to discover that they were in the finals too, and realized that was why Arima sent them to Kusakou. Against it at first, it was the prize money that lured them in as they overspent in Tokyo. That night the gang had a beach party, and the same puppy from before found them, and Sakura got permission to keep him during her stay. Takashi was ready to tell the werewolf legend about the town when Sakura scurried off to bed.

Sakura saw someone come in her room and flung her Syaoran bear at him, but it was Kaitou who came to collect his locket and offer his gratitude. He, Sakura and the puppy went to Syaoran's room so Kaitou could thank him as well. Kaitou borrowed the diamond and sapphire as he needed it to find the rubies, and promised he'd return them. Before leaving, he refused to tell Sakura his name even if he was irked by "Kaitou-kun".

The next day, Sakura named the puppy Wolfie-chan and it also reminded of Tomoyo of a wolf, such as the one in Syaoran's embroidery. When Sakura asked Miho why she came to Japan before the others, she had Sakura remember how Miho's father died, mother admitted to the hospital and brother ran away. Miho said she came to find her brother.


	41. Chapter 34: Beyond the Widest Ocean

Chapter 34: Beyond the Widest Ocean

Chiharu got mad at Takashi for his lack of interest in the contest and for his lies so she stormed away. Hours later, she was still gone, so Sakura and Eron decided to look for her. When Syaoran tried to interfere, Sakura told him that she knew that Eron and Erika were their enemies, but she decided to know them as people and of their backgrounds instead of treating them as enemies. To support her argument, she told Syaoran that she gave him a chance and he is now one of her closest friends. Eron overheard this, and he was in shock.

Chiharu was lost in the forest. As she was thinking of her complicated relationship with Takashi, a beast leaped out after her. The Kaitou Magician saved her. He took her back on his motorcycle. He left with Chiharu's heart, making Takashi angry and jealous before reverting back to his usual expression. Wolfie-chan came up to Syaoran after disappearing for the evening. It was only when no one was looking that he played with the dog, which Sakura found sweet.

The next day, Arima and Asuma were at the cottage since they were models for Mike Kant's (the New York photographer) photo shoot, and since Arima was a judge for the contest. Miho began her hunt for her brother by examining people and stamping their foreheads with an "X" or "?" when she was finished until she found her brother. Later that night, Takashi confided in Sakura that he was scared about losing Chiharu. To cheer him up, Sakura said that when he feels sad, he would just have to remember that beyond the ocean, the sun rises to start a new day to right all wrongs. Sakura asked Takashi why he told stories even though it upset Chiharu and he said that when he was young no one believed him so it was easier to come up with lies.

On the day of the contest, in her role as a judge, Arima told the contestants that the contest was to test their faith and heart as they learnt about friendship, determination and what it means to love someone. The couples were announced and they introduced themselves. Erika and Aki said their confidence and good looks would make them win. Takashi said that he and Chiharu were friends long before they were a couple, and even when they fight their bond is stronger as they believe in one another. Chiharu looked at him with new eyes and accepted this as Takashi's apology. When it was Sakura and Syaoran's turn, she was nervous, but Syaoran simply threw a golden orb up and fed her the "You know what I like about sunrises, Sakura?" line. Sakura immediately responded by saying that it is a chance to try harder to succeed. When Syaoran said "We can seize the day", the orb exploded, and blossom rained down, leaving everyone impressed.


	42. New Trials Special: Chiharu and Takashi

New Trials Special: Chiharu and Takashi (Sincerity)

_Amethyst Beloved's Note: While this special can be placed anywhere, it belongs between chapters 34 and 35 since Wish-chan hints at it in the previous chapter and makes references to it in the chapter following it. Enjoy!_

Takashi opens the special by saying how for the last ten years he's been making lies, and how it's easier for people to believe lies instead of the truth. It drives Chiharu crazy, but he likes every characteristic about her. Chiharu continues in her point of view stating that while Takashi is the opposite of a supposed dream guy, she still cares for him, and is afraid he doesn't return her feeling. She gives the example of him naming her handmade bear "Suama" instead of Chiharu. Still, she was the only person to see Takashi's true self back in kindergarten.

We flash back to ten years ago and we see a five-year-old Takashi being bullied as the school children accuse him for being a liar when he says he has a mom. We learn that Takashi's parents divorced when he was four and that his mother was an actress with long hair and brown eyes. As his father disapproved of the resemblances, Takashi always kept his hair short. While the school children kept taunting Takashi on how his mother hated him, Chiharu stopped them and demanded that they apologized to Takashi. Later on she told Takashi that she believed that his mother would come back, and from that moment on she was his hero. She packed him a lunch when his dad would forget, and treated him with suama, which was rare for him. When they were six Takashi declared his feelings for Chiharu and asked her to go out with him.

In Chiharu's point of view, we learn that kindergarten was a wonderful time for them from playing family to Takashi giving her an engagement ring made out of a four-leaf clover. Then in elementary school, Takashi started to become stronger and started taking care from defending her if people picked on her to helping her with homework. She believed that Takashi faced the fact that his mother wasn't coming back. Still she is ready to be by his side when he lowers his mask and opens his heart. Still, there were times that he hurt her, like in the third grade when he told her she didn't have to make lunch anymore since he had a housekeeper who was better, and that he was better too. When he started making stories about lunch boxes, a dam broke for Chiharu and she punched him in the head and insisted he stopped lying.

Takashi closes as he states that he and Chiharu are still close. He stopped believing that his mother will come back, but he knows that she loved him. He says that even as he jokes, he still holds Chiharu above everything even though he doesn't know if Chiharu feels the same way about him. He knows that one day he'll remove his mask and be serious so Chiharu will believe him when he tells her, "Thank you for always being there for me, and I love you Mihara Chiharu; always have, always will.".


	43. Chapter 35: It Must Rain First

Chapter 35: It Must Rain First

The first challenge for the Best Couple Contest was to build a sandcastle. Sakura and Syaoran were given one point because their castle ended up in Erika and Aki's section while they went inside because of Sakura's sunburn. The three-legged race obstacle course was the second challenge. Erika and Aki tampered with the course, but Sakura and Syaoran still received four points.

Sakura sensed a Dark Force, but it escaped after she used Sword. Sakura and Syaoran did Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's violin piece for the third challenge, a talent show, after Erika and Aki's Star-crossed song and Takashi and Chiharu's skit. Sakura's opening dance left Syaoran spellbound before he began the heart-breaking introduction. Sakura entered joined him and the piece became beautiful from the sense of belonging. They earned first place, which they needed to stay in the competition. That night Eron asked Sakura what she liked about Syaoran, and she didn't know. Syaoran called Erika on all of her tricks, such as stealing the sandcastle and replacing sun block with sunscreen. Sakura found a cut in Wolfie-chan, which she patched up. Syaoran tried to secretly give Sakura Aloe Vera, but she knew it was him.

Day Two presented the scavenger hunt where couples needed to find a music box. Tomoyo and Wolfie-chan joined Sakura and Syaoran. Meanwhile, Chiharu got angry with Takashi for not taking the search seriously and was stunned when he argued back for the first time. Chiharu walked away, and after Takashi kicked a shrub, he found the box. Sakura and Syaoran found their box in a tree when it started to rain. They heard Chiharu scream and sent a frantic Takashi to the shelter to wait for her. Sakura found Chiharu and learnt that there was a force roaming about, targeting Chiharu. Back at the cabin, she found out Takashi went out looking for her.

Erika and Aki stole Takashi's music box. Sakura, Syaoran and Chiharu went looking for Takashi, and when they found him on the ground, Chiharu cried out her apologies and her love for him. Takashi was playing dead (to Chiharu's fury), but he was touched with the way Chiharu cared for him, and told her that he loved her. When he got up, Sakura saw that the beast really hurt Takashi and lied to Chiharu wouldn't worry.

Sakura and Syaoran faced The Wolf and to Sakura's horror he was Wolfie-chan so she refused to attack him. Syaoran defeated the force in its werewolf form and all that remained was Sakura's tattered embroidery. Sakura was furious with Syaoran since she wanted to wait until dawn. Later on, when Sakura went to place her music box in Takashi's bag, she saw Syaoran, who used his energy to convert the dark forces into light and was touched.

Sakura and Syaoran used Wolfie-chan (who Sakura now named Eagle-chan) to find the last box, which was on the cabin. Sakura saw a double rainbow and the boat came.


	44. Chapter 36: For There to Be A Rainbow

Chapter 36: For There to Be A Rainbow

The questionnaire marked the final challenge and it started with the meaning of the box. Aki said that the beat up box would mean nothing until they win. Takashi told the story of Pandora's Box and said even with the evils, there will always be Hope that will keep him with Chiharu. Sakura said that the box meant not to judge things by appearances, as she showed everyone the beauty inside the box. She told everyone about how she looked inside Syaoran and ended up with a dependable friend. Sakura kept the music box as Syaoran told her his greatest treasure wouldn't fit in it.

When the guys were asked what they liked best about the girls, Aki said beauty and Takashi said honesty. Syaoran said he didn't know, as he loved so much already that there was no real reason. The next tricky question was how they met, and Sakura were indecisive on three-years old, classmates, or a dream. Erika said Aki saved her from a basketball when in truth he hit her. Takashi told everyone Chiharu saved him from bullies in kindergarten and after getting to know her, he proposed and kissed her. When asked about the fates, Syaoran and Sakura stated they wanted to be in control of their lives.

During the break, Sakura was furious when she overheard that Erika targeted The Wolf at Takashi and Chiharu so she could win, and learnt that she stole the embroidery too. Afterwards, a judge spoke in riddles, forcing the contestants to answer to keep them in until Syaoran chased it away. The final question was why they entered the competition. Chiharu said she wanted them to be closer and Takashi explained how it would be a chance for his mother to see that he is happy with Chiharu. He smiled at a teary woman, who smiled back. Sakura gave up her chance of winning as she revealed she and Syaoran were not a couple, and entered for the money. Erika admitted defeat and walked away from the prize. Takashi and Chiharu won.

That night was the yacht party, and Syaoran stopped the boat from sinking while he and Sakura faced Riddle. They learn that they must outsmart it to seal it. When Tomoyo and Miho came along, Riddle talked about Miho's brother, and made her want to know more. Sakura and Syaoran mended the hole once Riddle left with a warning about waves.

The next day, Sakura faced The Wave on her own, as Wave took Syaoran's power. Meanwhile, Eron (who had been quiet ever since overhearing what Sakura knows) lost control of the force when he tried to remove the necklace as his ancestors injured him. So Sakura never sealed the force. After the rain, Sakura made a rainbow as she told Miho that they need to struggle first before everything is all right. Sakura got Syaoran to promise her that he'll enter the contest with her next year, and they kept Wolfie-chan (er, Eagle-chan...).


	45. Second Arc Appendix I: Syaoran’s Song

Second Arc Appendix I: Syaoran's Song

Amethyst Beloved's note: This song has influenced Wish-chan, as she used it for a chapter title and for Syaoran's audition song for Star Crossed. Looking at the lyrics we can see that it not only fits Sakura and Syaoran's relationship back in the first arc, but it foreshadows her "sunshine after the rain" theme by the end of the second arc. Here are the lyrics so you can see it for yourself.

How do I say goodbye to what we had?  
The good times that made us laugh  
Outweighed the bad.  
I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead.  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through  
If we get to see tomorrow  
I hope it's worth the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday

And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday  
And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday


	46. Second Arc Appendix II: Kinomoto Family

Second Arc Appendix II: Kinomoto Family History

Amethyst Beloved's note: Here's Wish-chan's fascinating back story for Sakura's father's side of the family in Chapter 31. It was too long for the summary, (and it makes a rather long appendix) but it still deserved the recognition so I placed it here.

The Kinomoto Family History, as told by Mori, Kinomoto maid for over two generations.

Fujishinto-sama is the president and owner of the Hoshi Enterprise, and filthy rich. Fujishinto and his first wife had two sons, Fujishika and Fujitaka. When they were children, it wasn't too bad. Yet, as the two brothers became older, Fujishika, the older brother must have felt some jealousy and rivalry. It was always Fujitaka this, Fujitaka that, for he was the pride of the family. Fujitaka received top grades and medals at school, was number one in athletics, and to top that kind-hearted and popular. Fujishika always felt compared and bitter. This became worse when their mother died, because the gentle presence of the lady was always the pillar of the house. Often in his childhood, Fujishika felt that their mother loved Fujitaka more. In fact, she did, because Fujishika, though he was older, was immature, jealous, and quick-tempered. Yet, all the same, the two brothers stuck by each other, despite their fights and arguments.

Fujiko is the daughter of Fujishinto-sama, with a maid of the Kinomoto family. She's Fujishika and Fujitaka's half-sister. Of course, Fujishinto-sama recorded her in the Kinomoto family book and accepted her as a legitimate daughter. However, his second wife, a catty, snobbish woman was against this and made life horrible of young Miss Fujiko, always sneering at her for being a daughter of a maid. In fact, only Fujitaka was always there to stick up for her and protect her. She was a frail, gentle child and was a lot younger than the two brothers. She looked up and depended upon Fujitaka greatly.

Eventually, the bitterness in the family grew unbearable. Fujishika blamed Fujitaka for all his problems and the relationship between the two brothers grew from love to hate. Their father, although he knew that Fujitaka was right, had to stick up for his elder son, since he was the heir to the Hoshi Enterprise and the family wealth. The second wife was cruel to Fujiko and when Fujitaka stood up for her, she took revenge by slyly bad mouthing about him to his father and elder brother. The whole family atmosphere became hostile. After he graduated high school, Fujitaka desired to further pursue his education in archaeology. However, his father wanted him to continue his lead in business. Not to mention this, a political engagement was arranged to a girl from another rich business family. Fujitaka disliked the idea that their marriage was arranged that his whole future was chosen for him even though the girl was a childhood friend and lover. Meanwhile Fujishika took the engagement harshly, because he also loved the same girl and felt bitter that she chose the second son and his younger brother over him, the heir of the estate and the company.

Finally, something in Fujitaka-sama cracked. Right after graduating high school, he stated that he was leaving home and pursuing his dreams in archaeology with his full scholarship to a university far from home. His father declared that if he did this, he would disown Fujitaka. Fujitaka replied he didn't care, and that he would never return home again. Obviously, Fujishika and the second wife were glad. However, his fiancée was heartbroken. She really loved Fujitaka. Fujitaka did love her back, however he told her that he had to move on with his life, and he could no longer stand being under the eyes of the wealthy society, playing a puppet under his father and being submissive under his brother. Young Fujiko was in despair that her beloved brother was leaving. At first, Fujitaka wanted to take her with him, impractical as it may sound. Initially, Fujitaka was supposed to receive his portion of the Kinomoto wealth. However, he refused to take it. Yet, his father couldn't still turn away his favorite son without a penny. Therefore, Fujishinto-sama intended to give Fujitaka his mother's dowry. The first lady of the house was also a wealthy woman, and when she died, she left all her wealth under Fujitaka's name, because she knew what a treacherous, greedy person her first son would turn out to be. When Fujishika found out that his mother had left her wealth solely to Fujitaka, he blew up in range. In his childhood, he always felt bitter that his very own mother loved him less than his brother. With the help of his stepmother, he made sure that Fujitaka left the house without a penny. And Kinomoto Fujishinto officially disowned Fujitaka from the Kinomoto family, erased his name from all records, and removed all photos pictures of him in the house, except for this portrait. Fujishinto-sama declared his son a disgrace to the Kinomoto household and stashed this portrait away into a room he rarely visited.

It was hard for Fujitaka. He couldn't take Fujiko with him, since he had no money to support her with. His first year in university was difficult. Though he was on full scholarship, all his life, he was used to great wealth, luxury, servants waiting on him. There, he had to learn to cook, sew, and clean, as well as to keep up with his studies to maintain his scholarship. Plus, he had to take part time jobs to pay his way through the other things, such as clothing, food, books, and transportation. Nobody knows how much hardship he faced, except for Mori for he made no contact with anyone else in the family, except for Fujiko and her since, she has nursed him in his cradle and taken care of him when his mother died. In his letters to Fujiko, he only said encouraging, positive things, and always told her to be strong and bare through all hardship, and someday, he'll come for her and they can venture the world together. Yet, to Mori, he was truthful. He told her how often at nights, he remembered all he left behind. His smooth, aristocratic rich boy's hand grew soiled and callused from hard work. His eyesight grew worse from cramming his studies late at night, with a single candle because he couldn't afford electricity. Often, he was next to starved, and he wore clothes patched when previously, he used to have five-course meals and a whole room full of clothes. He had no time to make friends or socialize with people. Plus, he still suffered from his lost love that he had left behind. Once, he tried to write a letter to his ex-fiancée, yet Fujishika intercepted it. Fujitaka soon heard the news that Fujishika had married the girl. This was a great shock for him, since Fujitaka still loved the girl and had believed that she would wait for him. And as the years passed by letters from him became scarce.

After Fujitaka-sama left home, life grew unbearable for her. The second lady treated her like dirt and scorned her for being the daughter of a maid. Her father was often away, so he couldn't defend her. Meanwhile, Fujishika-sama didn't care more or less for his little half-sister. When Fujiko reached 18, the lady kicked her out of the house while master was away. Fujiko's life was so miserable; she gladly left home, in search of her brother. She was forbidden to keep in touch with anyone in the family, including me. The lady gave Fujiko only enough money to survive for a year. I don't know what happened since then, and how she's living. I hope that she's living happily with love and bliss. I… she's my real granddaughter, you know. Fujiko's mother was my own daughter. But she never knew this, because then second lady kicked my daughter out of the house soon after Fujiko was born. Yet, that's why I cared for Fujiko so much and loved Fujitaka all the more for being a true brother to little Fujiko."

The last time she heard from him was saying that he had a respectable, good job as a teacher in a town called Tomoeda, and that he had met the most beautiful girl of his life called Amamiya Nadeshiko. Specifically, he said, 'I know that I am not her first love, and that she is not my very first love. Yet, we are content giving our adult, mature love to each other, eternally. Although she is so much younger than me, for the first time in years, I feel genuinely happy and peaceful. I think I've finally found what I went searching for, years ago.'

After Fujitaka-sama left home, life grew unbearable for Fujiko. The second lady treated her like dirt and scorned her for being the daughter of a maid. Her father was often away, so he couldn't defend her. Meanwhile, Fujishika-sama didn't care more or less for his little half-sister. When Fujiko reached 18, the lady kicked her out of the house while master was away. Fujiko's life was so miserable; she gladly left home, in search of her brother. She was forbidden to keep in touch with anyone in the family, including me. The lady gave Fujiko only enough money to survive for a year.

Sakura knew the rest of Fujiko's story, as she was the ghost of the haunted mansion whose husband went mad thinking that she left him after she died in an accident. However, she knew that Fujiko was happy as she was able to reunite with her husband after death.


	47. Second Arc Appendix III: THE S&S KISS!

Second Arc Appendix III: THE S&S KISS!!!!

_Amethyst Beloved's Note: I can read this part over, and over again in chapter 32 so I've isolated it for everyone's reading pleasure! In the words of Sakura, HANYAAN!!! _

The corners of Syaoran's amber eyes softened as it did only for Sakura and only in rare occasions. "Of course I came back to you, Sakura. You are my sunrise, the hope in each day."

Brilliant amber eyes met emerald eyes with a new clearness and sincerity as never before. Holding Sakura tightly with his hand, Syaoran bent over to kiss Sakura. This time, she did not draw back. When their lips touched, Sakura's eyes widened for a second then shut tightly.

For the first time since last winter, the brilliant rays of the dazzling golden sun seeped into her body and warmed her heart.


	48. Second Arc Appendix IV: T&C's Skit

Second Arc Appendix IV: Takashi and Chiharu's Skit

_Amethyst Beloved's Note: I must be one of the biggest Takashi and Chiharu fans out there. So as a perk of taking on this summarizing job, I hold no regret in presenting you Takashi and Chiharu's Talent Show Skit from Chapter 35. Personally I find that it's a great song choice for the two! _

Chiharu and Takashi's (No. 19) little skit and song was hilarious and the hit of the night. In the background, the music to "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," (from the Lion King) drifted on, setting a romantic mood unmatching with the droll expressions on Takashi and Chiharu's faces.

Takashi began in an exaggerated grave tone, "I can see what's happ'ning."

"What?" Chiharu asked.

"And we don't have a clue."

"_Who_?" She pointed to herself, questioningly.

"We'll fall in love or just hate each other, and that's the bottom line."

"Oh… Sorry, I already hate you," Chiharu told him, hands on hips.

Takashi sang dramatically, raising his arms up at the moon, "The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere."

"Oh shut up and get on it with it," Chiharu interrupted.

He sang on, "And with all this unfriendly atmosphere, disaster's in the air."

He bent down on his knees, raising his arm gallantly at Chiharu. "Can you feel the love tonight? The hurt as she breaks my heart. The world for once, in perfect sympathy, with all my dilemmas."

Then sighing, Chiharu sang, "He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the man I know he is, the man I see inside." Chiharu then added as a side note, "Well, somewhere there inside if you look hard enough, and I _mean_ hard enough."

Passionately, Takashi sang back, "So many things to tell her. But how to make her see. The truth about myself? Impossible! She'd run away from me." Takashi made a cowering expression. "She'd _really_ turn away from me, if she knows me."

Together in unison, they then sang, "And if we fall in love tonight. We needn't look too far. It may take an immense, big miracle. But somehow we'll… survive…"

They gave a fancy bow together.


	49. Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship

Chapter 37: Challenge of Friendship

It's almost the end of summer vacation and Sakura is back at Syaoran's along with Wolfie-chan and Kero-chan. Erika called Syaoran telling him that the main Star-Crossed cast and Miho (who was staying with Tomoyo) were coming to practice at his place, so he and Sakura rushed to hide all of the girl stuff. At the Changs, Eron is moody about losing control of his power over The Wave, and breaks crystal to control his temper. Back at Syaoran's, it wasn't until when everyone came when Sakura realized she was in house clothes. It got worse when Miho poked around in the bathroom and Aki found the laundry. The group convinced Syaoran to cook for them, but Sakura had to "come to the rescue" when he couldn't find things as she had kitchen duty. After Syaoran's scrumptious lunch, Tomoyo told everyone the back story of Star-Crossed and how it was written by Miho's parents, and the music scores were written by Sakura and Syaoran's parents. Aki then found Sakura's cheerleading baton, which Syaoran masqueraded as a staff while performing martial arts. After Miho found the embroidery that Syaoran mended after the Dark Ones damaged it in his room, Syaoran rushed everyone out. The next night there was a news item about the Kaitou Magician returning everything he stole with the exception of the Mirror of Truth and Shing-san's sapphire ring.

It's the first day of school, and there's a moody new student dressed in black. Then he cheerfully went up to Sakura and Syaoran, and they realized that it was the Kaitou Magician who would be using the name Mizuki Kai and be their classmate. That night, Syaoran and Sakura discovered that Kai and his parrot were their new neighbours. Kai stated that he wanted to change for the better, but Syaoran was sceptical even if he and Sakura had their sapphire ring and diamond necklace returned. Yet, Kai still had a knack of being the trouble maker in class as he insisted that he needed his "prescription" sunglasses to see.

During Star-Crossed practice, Tomoyo gave Miho the roll of narrator since she transferred to Seijou Junior High in the grade below Sakura and company. After offering a role to Kai if he was interested, Sakura introduced Miho and Kai to one another. Suddenly the chandelier came crashing down under Kai who deftly jumped a way. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kai stayed back and found a knife with the Kaitou Magician symbol, but they weren't accusing Kai.

Syaoran, Eron and Kai were gone for two days for soccer at Eitokou. During this time, vicious rumors were spreading about Sakura, leaving her as an outcast. Tomoyo told Sakura that she was responsible for spreading the rumors, and that she loathed her. She also told Sakura that Syaoran confided in her first when he told her that he had no feelings for her. Sakura told Tomoyo that she would always appreciate Syaoran's friendship even if they can be nothing more. Syaoran overheard the last part.

The next day Syaoran had a feeling that Sakura was troubled when he gave her breakfast and combed her hair. At school, he found out about the rumors. Tomoyo tried to turn him against Sakura, but he saw right through The Phantom's lies. Sakura failed to reach out to Tomoyo, leaving her in a pain greater than from the Dark Ones' earlier forces. She wandered in the rain until Syaoran came with an umbrella. When she blamed herself for The Phantom possessing Tomoyo, Syaoran held her close and told her that it wasn't her fault. Sakura was telling Syaoran that he loved him when a truck showered mud on them and ruined the mood.

Eriol and Suppi arrive in Japan.


	50. Chapter 38: Identity Crisis

Chapter 38: Identity Crisis

The Phantom was taunting Tomoyo, who did her best to resist it until he used a magic dart to freeze her heart. At the Changs, Erika teased Eron when rumors stated that Sakura dumped him and was shocked when Eron contemplated going out with her. They talked about how a frozen heart meant no emotions.

In the middle of the night, Sakura sneaked in Syaoran's room to research on The Phantom. The next morning, Syaoran found her asleep on his desk again, as he was used to this. Kero noted how Syaoran was discreetly helping Sakura (such as marking off important pages), but did not interfere.

On his way to school, Syaoran thought back to how he regretted having his uncle control his life, because the Clan gave him permission to stay in Japan as long as he didn't become romantic with Sakura. That was why he told her he had no feelings for her the winter before. Still, he couldn't go against his feelings for Sakura and decided it was time to take control of his life and seize the day. During the chaotic rehearsals (since Tomoyo wasn't on top of matters), Sakura noted Syaoran missed school that morning. Eron bought her a drink and after talking about friendship and love, he said that to vanquish a phantom side is to see the truth. Eriol was outside of the school, contemplating his entrance, when he was uncovered by Syaoran (who realized he spent four hours on the bridge), Miho and Sakura.

The next day at rehearsals, Miho showed an obvious disdain towards the "punk-dude juvenile delinquent" Kai. Suddenly a fire erupted backstage, and the sight stunned Miho as Kai gently brought her out. Sakura and Eriol took care of the fire caused by The Phantom. Later on in PE, Miho complained about her lack of skill in archery but Syaoran said she was better than Kai, who was clearly the worse. Miho said that archery ran in the family, and her brother excelled at it and all other sports as well. Suddenly the whole campus and its students were frozen in crystal. Sakura realized that Tomoyo's heart was frozen in crystal, blocking her strong will to fight The Phantom. The Crystal attacked Miho and hit Kai's sunglasses with arrows before getting to Sakura's heart. The Phantom was ready to possess Sakura when she gave her key to Syaoran and crystallized her body to forbid the Force from entering. Syaoran activated Sakura's staff which transformed in a green Star and Moon staff, as he was given the power to wield it for that one time. Kai took the duty of deflecting each of the Crystal's shots with a bow and the arrows with ease. The he hit Crystal's hand and pinned it to the wall for Syaoran to seal it. Everything went normal and for a split second Tomoyo was normal, but the Phantom took hold of her, telling Sakura and company to meet it on the roof.

After The Phantom destroyed Syaoran's sword, Sakura remembered Eron's words and called Kero-chan to bring them the Mirror of Truth from Kai's apartment. Tomoyo looked inside and saw the grotesque Phantom, and the Dark Force left her body. Using Mirror and Twin, Sakura reflected the image of The Phantom all around itself until it submitted to Sakura, who finally caught the card. Everything was back to normal, and Tomoyo said that she didn't remember a thing. Later on, Eriol commented on Tomoyo's lie, but she said that it would be better for Sakura if she believed that her mind was sleeping through out the ordeal.

Syaoran was excited to finally tell Sakura why he was cold to her in the winter. But then he became rather wary when Eron said that he planned on going out with Sakura.


	51. Chapter 39: Impulse

Chapter 39: Impulse 

After school during soccer practice, Eron pushed Syaoran into making a bet with him to see whom Sakura chooses, and the loser must leave the winner alone after she makes her choice. Eron tried to charm her by walking her home, but she cut him loose before getting to Syaoran's and didn't answer him when he asked if he had a chance.

Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Miho and Kai gathered at Syaoran's to celebrate the capture of The Phantom. They talked about the broken sword, which was an imitation of the Li Clan Five Force Scroll, which wasn't in Syaoran's possession as he had a feeling the Li Clan might want a new Chosen One. The also talked about how Syaoran was close to becoming a Level One Magician, known as the highest level of and for its rareness. Miho stated that she was learning magic to find her brother, and told the group on how he was an upstanding student who excelled in everything. We also learn that Miho's mother is in a hospital nearby. They were talking about family when Kai stated that a person couldn't be dependent on their families forever. When Miho challenged him, he questioned her on what if her brother wasn't the same person. She said she just wanted to know if he was alive, and Kai apologized for being blunt. The group went home after Miho admitted that she knew about Sakura living with Syaoran all along.

The next day the Star-Crossed cast was bustling about. Sakura talked Kai into participating and Tomoyo had him paint the set. When he created a stunning garden background, he was horrified and ruined the piece to hide his true talent. In the end he settled in the role of lighting and technician man and worked hard at his position. That evening at dinner, Sakura was bubbly as her family was coming back the following week, and Syaoran felt disappointed with the news and annoyed since he felt that Sakura must have been bored with him. Sakura told him she was grateful and asked about what he was thinking about, but since Kai was there, he kept quiet. However, Kai left when his laptop indicated Meilin was in Japan, and he left to meet her at the airport with his motorbike.

Syaoran asked Sakura if he liked Eron, and she told him not in the way he might think. Then following impulse, he asked Sakura to go out with him. Meilin's entrance with Kai saved Sakura from answering. She was staying for two weeks while her school was on a trip, and brought Syaoran his father's sword to replace the one Phantom broke. That night Sakura told Meilin she wanted to give Syaoran a thank you gift.

The next morning was chaotic as usual with Sakura running around screaming that she's late. Meilin went to wake up Kai and was embarrassed to catch him shirtless. Syaoran packed Sakura a huge lunch for his ongoing plan of feeding her so her brother wouldn't know she lost weight. After Sakura zoomed off with Kai on his bike, Meilin accompanied Syaoran to find a carpenter to fix the Kinomotos' broken door. She told him that he was better for Sakura than Eron, and he told her that Kai seemed to have good intentions (Meilin laughed at his matchmaking attempt). When Syaoran told Meilin on how he didn't get an answer from Sakura after asking him out, she made him promise that he'll do it again.


	52. Chapter40:TheFate Determined by theStars

Chapter 40: The Fate Determined by the Stars

Sakura dreamt about her mother's encounter with the Three Fates when she was nearing the end of her life, and asked for more time to tie things up with Ryuuren. She woke up with tears and wondered why she dreamt of the past.

At school, Sakura and her friends talked about how the music was familiar, and Kai mentioned a symbol of a broken star after the last music score, which Sakura had seen before. After rejecting a girl named Yuri, Eron and Sakura got in a debate about the existence of love, and chance versus fate. Sakura walked off by saying that when Eron asked was no point of love if it wasn't going to last was the same as asking what the point of living is if we know we're going to die. Eron reflected on this and Erika was worried about her twin.

The next day, Sakura ran into Erika who told her that Syaoran and Eron made a bet to see who would win her. Sakura was stunned and hurt. Kai who noticed she was troubled, and told her to let things be since everything has a reason. While Sakura decided not to be angry at Syaoran, she spent her last day without her family at Tomoyo's. When Syaoran woke up the following morning, he found that Sakura made both his breakfast and lunch to show her gratitude. He sighed over no longer waking up to Sakura's smile. Sakura decided to forget about Syaoran asking her out since she was uncertain of his sincerity as she was back home to greet Touya and Yukito.

After being kept back in the auditorium to clean up the day before the production, Syaoran asked Sakura to keep her Sunday free since he planed to keep his promise and treat her to an Italian meal and something fun afterwards. When she didn't answer, Syaoran noted that she had been acting strange. Kai and Miho were also asked to stay behind, and he gave her a dose of tough love when he claimed she was spoiled and made her get up on her own after falling down. Still, he gave her a hand afterwards. Kai walked Sakura home and when she asked him why he was mean to Miho, he turned the conversation around and asked why she didn't give Syaoran a chance.

On the day on the production, Sakura said she dreamed of the three women getting ready to cut the thread, and Takashi told the story about the Three Fates. Syaoran came in and told them his dream about preventing three women from cutting a thread. In the audience, Sakura saw her family and the people who she met since her new trials. Backstage, Syaoran realized that Sakura knew about his bet with Eron when she reminded him of the bet they made that got them in Star Crossed. Sakura gave Syaoran her good luck charm green ribbon. He said that they should continue their bet to see who backs out first and the prize should be a kiss. Sakura wasn't sure if she heard right. When Syaoran confronted Eron about telling Sakura, Eron realized that the source was Erika.

It was time for Star Cross to begin. The first part of the play went smoothly but Sakura realized the prop sapphire ring and Montague sword was the real thing. During intermission, she and Syaoran found that the diamond necklace and sapphire ring was both missing, and notice a powerful aura in the theatre. Sakura and Syaoran realized Kai was being the treasures appearing in the play, and while he didn't say why, he told Meilin that he had motives for joining the production. Eron confronted Erika about revealing his bet with Syaoran to Sakura, and they compared going after one person versus jumping around to not be tied down as they reached for their own pigeon blood ruby earnings, the last of the Great One's Five Force Treasure.


	53. Chapter 41: StarCrossed

Chapter 41: Star-Crossed

As Syaoran and Sakura continued the play, Syaoran adlibbed, which both annoyed Sakura yet made her feel like she and Syaoran were in a familiar place. Unlike the first part, the treasures in the second part were fakes. However, during the last act when the Five Treasures were gathered, after a split second blackout, the fakes were replaced with the real ones. There was a brilliant light, and Sakura decided that she had to go in the Mirror to locate the strange aura. In there she found herself led to the Fate, who determine and control human life. After Sakura did not give into the temptation of learning her own future, the Fate sent her to witness horrifying scenarios and showed her how it wasn't her place to fight fate and intervene with the lives of others. Yet, Sakura refused to accept fate.

In the present, The Dark Ones froze the audience with the exception of magical people. Eriol told Nakuru how Clow Reed failed to capture the Fate and seal it as a Clow Card. Eron and Erika wonder if Sakura could overcome Fate, and realizing their earrings were gone, Eron cursed Kai.

Syaoran looked for Sakura. He then found himself in the scene when Nadeshiko first meets Fujitaka, but noticed his father and Mizuki Miara in the back. Ryuuren admitted that though the last time Nadeshiko saw him was when they confronted the last Dark Force, he still had not left Japan. Though he loved her, he knew he couldn't be with her since her destiny was with Fujitaka. After seeing Fujitaka, he could now move on. Syaoran watched the scene with no response and the Fate interpreted it as his acceptance of fate. Meanwhile, Sakura was a wreck over the scene, not understanding why there was suffering. Still defiant, the Fate exposed her to the gruesome scenes of the Black Death. Syaoran stopped her from using Heal, telling her that she couldn't change history. Sakura accused him of having no pity and not being human, but immediately regretted her words as it hurt Syaoran. Yet, Syaoran told Sakura that by knowing her, he had become human.

Back with the Fate, Sakura still insisted that she had control over herself. That was when the Riddle made another appearance, but Sakura chased it away when she stated that nothing can control the firm resolve a determined soul. The Fate tried to break Sakura by reminding her of Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's tragic ending, but she knew better as she remembered that they met one last time to mend their friendship before dying. To prove her point, she used return and accidentally went to far back to the scene of Nadeshiko, Ryuuren, Miara and Tanaka creating Star Crossed. She succeeded with her second try as everyone witnessed Nadeshiko and Ryuuren mending their friendship as adults instead of parting as enemies to show that it is better late than never. The Fate submitted to Sakura and was captured. Syaoran and Sakura exited the Mirror and continued the play. Sakura was shocked when Syaoran kissed her lips. The production closed with Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's recording of the closing number, which Kai discovered as the meaning of the broken star symbol.

When everyone was greeted by their families in the end, Meilin had a bouquet ready fro Syaoran thanks to Kai's thoughtful reminder, which made her see another side of him. However, she went one step further and gave Kai white roses, which he was stunned to receive. Unfortunately she spoiled the mood when she brought up Kai's broken promise of not stealing, which left him hurt.

Backstage, Syaoran looked for the ring and diamond necklace when he bumped into Eron looking for the earrings. Sakura noticed Eron was more human when he told her where to find Syaoran. Sakura decided that in the end Syaoran won the bet (they said he had the good luck ribbon) and he said he collected his prize on stage. Syaoran asked Sakura if she was free (but she wanted to spend time with her family) and thought about the day he would tell her his true feelings.


	54. Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream

Chapter 42: A Little Girl's Dream

Sakura dreamt about Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's first kiss. She learnt that Touya and Yukito were working at the hospital. Tomoyo hosted a post-production party to watch Star-Crossed. When Aki teased Syaoran about him not being Sakura's first kiss after she blurted out that her first wasn't on stage, his reply had Tomoyo, Eriol, and Eron realizing that he kissed Sakura before. Eriol and Tomoyo noticed each other's tiredness. Eron told Sakura that he forced Syaoran in the bet. That night, when Tomoyo thought about how she focused on other people's relationships to avoid any of her own since she grew up seeing her parents fighting. Ever since the Phantom incident, she realized that something was missing in her life. She thought about Eriol and how he was the only person who she talked to about her problems. Yet, she decided to guard her heart.

At school, Aki got Sakura, Syaoran and Eron to join the Seijou Junior High Newspaper club along with him, Miho, and Eriol. Syaoran asked Sakura is she was free on Sunday, and before giving him an excuse, he stated that he would be waiting at noon whether she came or not. Before Meilin left for Japan, she got angry at Sakura for making things hard for Syaoran when he was trying real hard to make things up with her. She apologized before running off. Kai came back and Meilin got mad at him for breaking her faith in him when he said his thief days were over. Kai got mad at her for criticising him when she didn't know him.

On Meilin's last day, she found Kai all dressed and he told her that he was taking her out. She dressed up and changed her hair, remembering how five-year-old Syaoran liked the buns. Kai took Meilin to Eitoukou, where she noticed an open space where a house should be. Meilin wanted to go to Eitoukou High to get information about Miho's brother. She found out that he was amazing at archery, and Kai showed off his skills before taking her to lunch to a gorgeous restaurant. Kai make a stop at a graveyard, and when it started to rain, Meilin found him in front of a nameless tomb in deep sorrow and she felt Kai's burden when he collapsed on her, but not before seeing his blue grey eyes.

During the journalism club meeting, Sakura discovered Kai was on staff, and Aki suggested they volunteer at the hospital. Kai bluntly told Miho that she should be brave enough to see her mother, and that's what her brother would say. Hesitant at first, she saw her mother and they had a happy reunion.

Sunday arrived and Sakura spent the day with Touya and Yukito and convinced herself that Syaoran forgot their meeting to ease her guilt. Yet, she couldn't stop thinking about him and at six she ran off to meet him. At the park, a dark force attacked her and she collapsed after seeing a child in The Mirror Card. She awoke next to Syaoran who told her that he was waiting for someone so he could apologize. In the end, Syaoran took her home, as he said he always knew it was her as he was waiting for her to tell him, but at least she came after he waited. Tomoyo told Touya Sakura was at her house when she found out, and Kai hacked in the school's electricity wires to cancel it for the day. Everyone went to the archery competition for leads on Miho's brother. When a teenager beat Yukito, Miho asked if he was her brother, and he told Miho that he had been searching for her. Telling her that he would never leave her again, she realized he hadn't changed after all. Everyone but Kai liked him. Syaoran received a call that Meilin was missing, and Kai left in a flash, but panicked when he found the tracking-device bracelet in an alley.

Erika was angry at Eron's interest in Sakura and they fought for the first time. Things got worse when Riddle told her that her problems came from continuing to dream as a little girl and not growing up.


	55. Chapter 43: Not A Perfect World

Chapter 43: Not a Perfect World

Meilin was in trouble and she thought about how she decided not to give Syaoran the Li Clan's message in order to protect his happiness. Kai ran into gangsters who he fought before during his Kaitou days while he was looking for her. Keeping his promise to Meilin to not fight, but lost his temper and fight back when they stole his locket, saying that someone would be pleased to receive it. Kai found Meilin who was nine as she was attacked by the Age (which explains how the bracelet came off) with a broken ankle and brought her home. Kai apologized to Meilin for fighting, but she wasn't mad since he made an effort to hold back. He was happy to get another chance and gave her a rose. He was then amused when Meilin was frantic over her missing bracelet.

At school, Syaoran, Sakura and Kai were absent and both the Kaitou Magician and earthquakes were in the news. Eriol gave Tomoyo a scented cushion to ward off the Phantom's after effect nightmares. In the journalism room, Miho thanked Kai for giving her the courage to see her mom, and gave him permission to call her by her first name as a sign of friendship. He adopted the name "Miho-hime" for her became her court jester as he juggled and she ate the orange candies he made appear. Miho admitted that she thought Kai could have been her brother, but now she knew it was impossible as Mikai's views and attitudes were the opposite of Kai's. Before leaving, she revelled in her perfect world now that she had her mother and brother. When she was gone to meet up with her brother as she still couldn't believe she found him, Kai said it was not a perfect world.

After school, Sakura, Syaoran, Kero, Tomoyo and Kai were in the park where Sakura was in a Tomoyo-made outfit that would stretch when she changed back. They used Syaoran as bait by tying him to a tree when Age showed up. Kai pinned down the force after it attacked Syaoran and turned him twelve, but Sakura couldn't activate the key. That's when she suddenly had a memory when she was five and was crying for her mother. She remembered Touya telling her to empty her heart and open her heart to see her before breaking down himself. That gave her the power to change Syaoran back, but she was still stuck at five years old. After changing Meilin back, Meilin said that the ages that they reverted to were strategic as she was nine when Syaoran became the Chosen One and their lives separated. That was when she became fevered to everyone's worry since she was always healthy. Sakura realized that she was stuck at five because that's when she realized she didn't have a mother like other pre-schoolers so she was angry at Touya and never apologized. With this knowledge, she transformed back and blushed when Kai commented on her sexy outfit. After she left, Syaoran remembered that at twelve he made the mistake of going back to Hong Kong when he wanted to stay with Sakura. He was never going to make the same mistake again as he planed on staying by Sakura's side.

At home Touya was appalled with Sakura's outfit. She reminded him about the memory and thanked him for being there for her. Meilin's fever was getting worse as she tried to tell Syaoran something but he told her to rest. Kai offered to nurse her since he felt guilty about not taking her to the airport. Meilin dreamt about who Syaoran strived to be the Chosen one.

After doing their shifts at the hospital, Syaoran and Sakura visited Meilin where she said she was going to stay for a month to heal, and after Syaoran complained about being stood up for six hours, he demanded that Sakura meet him on Sunday seven AM sharp to her surprise. After they left, Meilin told Kai that becoming the Chosen one was the greatest honour for Syaoran so she couldn't tell him that the Li Council voted to strip his title if he didn't return immediately.


	56. Chapter 44: Like A Child

Chapter 44: Like a Child

Meilin stated that Syaoran losing his Li Clan title would be a terrible thing, but Kai suggested that Syaoran should make the decision, and they got in a fight. Sakura and Eron went to the orphanage with Yukito where they saw Yuri, the girl Eron rejected, who mentioned she remembered Eron from the past after he stepped out. The conversation was interrupted when Yuri disciplined a seven-year-old named Subaru for breaking another child's doll, and Sakura was surprised with his immediate dislike for her. Sakura went to get Eron and they talked about their philosophies on the good and evils of humanity when Subaru roped them back in by causing havoc. After he screamed about that he was going to die while getting his vaccination, Sakura leant that he was in the early stages of a brain tumour. Yuri told Sakura when she knew about the twins as she came from an orphanage nearby. Sakura was surprised to hear that Erika used to be ill. That night, she found that Subaru followed her home and he made her promise that he'll go back after she spends the next day with him since it's his birthday, and hoped Syaoran would understand.

On Sunday, Syaoran and Wolfie-chan greeted Sakura and Subaru at the park at seven AM. Annoyed that he had to baby-sit, he said that after breakfast and lunch, Subaru will go back before dinner. After having ice cream for breakfast, they went to the aquarium. There they learnt about Subaru's wish to grow up strong so he could swim across the ocean to meet his parents and the reality of going to hell for being bad as informed by the head of the orphanage. They had pizza and birthday cake for lunch when Subaru admitted that it wasn't his birthday, but Sakura knew. Subaru asked Sakura to kiss Syaoran, they got red, and so Subaru stated that Sakura can go out with him instead.

Alone with her, Syaoran took Sakura the same restaurant where they spied on her grandfather and uncle, and she was flustered. Syaoran told Sakura that since they spent the day with Subaru, he'll tell her what he wanted to say on the following Sunday. Sakura gave Syaoran a set of green and pink teddy bear mugs as a thank you and for breaking his favourite green mug. Syaoran stated that he'll save the other for a special guest and she knew he meant her. On their way back, the Wave hit harder than usual as the earthquakes led people to evacuate the train, but Sakura couldn't pinpoint the location. Syaoran explained to a frustrated Sakura that they were fighting because it's their responsibility and uses her magic star to explain their goal for equilibrium of power. Before using the Unicorn to go back, Syaoran tried to get Syaoran to see that she was more important than his Li Clan honour, but she didn't pick up on it.

The next day, a strong earthquake brought Sakura, Eron and Kai to the chaos of the orphanage since the head was in the hospital. When the earthquake threatened to break down the building, Sakura confronted Eron as the source for the first time and asked him not to hurt the innocent. Before answering, he saved her from harm, which surprised him. He said he would do his best not to hurt the innocent and Sakura was happy like a child even if he insisted that he would show her no mercy. That was when Sakura witnessed the dark aura that controlled Eron, and after getting over it, he asked Sakura to save him.

Syaoran went to visit Meilin who was out of the room for a check-up and decided to clean up. He then found a letter from his mother advising him that losing his title was a threat from the clan and that he should go home for the time being. Meilin came back and they talked about how Kai didn't go to school or back home. Secretly Syaoran was angry that Meilin thought he couldn't handle the news, and threw away the letter.

Hungry for freedom, the Kaitou Magician has gone back to his criminal ways.


	57. Chapter 45: The Silence of  Darkness

Chapter 45: The Silence of Darkness

Eron dreamt about the hard times before he and Erika submitted to the Dark Ones. Erika came in and he mentioned that he wished Miho's brother misery.

Sakura went to Syaoran's and found Meilin who said he left. Kai then came through the window with Tomoyo right behind him. Meilin was angry at Kai for the news report about his threat to steal Shing-san's painting, but he claimed it was a set up so he went out to clear his name and take back something important. Sakura found Syaoran practicing techniques with his father's sword at his father's old home in Eitoukou. He brought her in where Sakura saw a portrait of Li Shulin. Another flashback brought them to a mushy Nadeshiko and Ryuuren scene in their early days, where Syaoran and Sakura learnt about the Amamiya/Reed/Li triangle and the curse of the Dark Ones possessing Chang twins. When they left, they ran into a forlorn Eriol who said there were five forces floating around. That was when the Wave made Sakura deaf.

At school, Sakura was getting in trouble for not listening, but Syaoran gave her telepathic messages and Kai distracted the teacher with a snake. Sakura and Syaoran had lunch on the roof, and he playfully stole her shrimps. Sakura got her hearing back. But then she saw that Kai was deaf even if he understood people facing him. Meilin was impressed with Mikai after Miho introduced them before everyone came home. When Sakura asked Tomoyo how Miho could be sure, Tomoyo told her that Mikai had proof. After school, Kai told Sakura that he thought Miho's brother was a coward and a fraud when she asked, and he meant the real one as well. Sakura and Eriol were suspicious about Mikai.

On Sunday, Miho ran off when Eriol stated the facts about how Mikai couldn't be her brother, and he had the four guardians look out for her as they watched her join her brother. In was the night of the burglary, and Kai wanted to steal the painting before the impostor did. Kero-chan then met Sakura and Syaoran before starting their plan of Syaoran distracting the police in Tomoyo's Kaitou costume and Sakura capturing the force. Kai found the impostor in the room and set the alarm while stealing the painting, but Kai was still deaf. He saw his necklace on the Magician and took the painting away in anger. Sakura tried to help but when Wave blocked her, she used The Silent to vacuum the room at Syaoran's suggestion, to seal it after months on the loose. Kai pinned down the Magician, and gave Sakura the go-ahead to seal it even if it meant never seeing the locket that he once thought his life depended on again. Sakura used telepathy to let Syaoran know he could escape even if he was having fun playing thief.

Yue later told them that the Magician wasn't Miho's brother as Mikai told Miho to go back. Sakura suddenly got angry at Syaoran for not trusting her with the information that he was keeping with her. Then she told him to tell her what he had been meaning to say, but with everyone there, Syaoran said never mind as she didn't trust him. She agreed, accusing him of turning his back like Ryuuren, which hurt him.

Back home, Syaoran confronted Meilin for not telling him about the letter and believing that he would go back. Syaoran was staying in Japan, but a hurt Meilin went to stay with Kai, who gave her a shoulder to lean on as she told him that a part of her hoped that he would choose his family over Sakura after hearing the news. Still, she didn't want to tell to redeem herself by saving his relationship with Sakura. When she asked him why he was being nice, he stroked her hair and reminded her that they had a lot in common, and Meilin felt a tingle down her back.

Sakura dreamt about calling out for Syaoran only to turn to someone with a violet-blue ponytail. Then the dream turned into darkness, and she couldn't remember anything as she was faced with icy blue eyes.


	58. Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs

Chapter 46: Spinner of Cobwebs

Eriol was mesmerized with Tomoyo's singing while practicing for the Junior High Music Festival, in turn was impressed with Eriol's piano playing.

In the hospital daycare, Nina, the most spoilt girl in the hospital, was causing havoc until Kai charmed her with magic tricks, and spell bounded the children with fairytales.

Kaitou Magician Fan Club attacked Miho's anti-Kaitou article. Chiharu defend Kaitou while a slightly jealous Takashi condemned him. The fan club was furious until they saw Mikai's good looks and retreated.

In the middle of the night, Syaoran climbed through Sakura's window to give her Wolfie-chan who missed her. He was about to apologize when Sakura had to hide him under her covers before jumping in bed herself since Touya was coming. The two fell asleep with Syaoran using her lap as a pillow. After waking up, Syaoran told Sakura about apologizing to Meilin and how although he received a letter telling to go home, he wasn't going to, before leaving with Wolfie-chan.

At school, Eriol realized that he had to be on guard around Tomoyo since she was able to read his thoughts with ease. Sakura noted that Miho wasn't at school. After soccer, Syaoran warned Eron to stay away from Sakura since he could either be playing with her or love her. Eron commented on how Syaoran said that he would protect her first if he was a danger to her.

After getting Sakura to release the Magician, Kai noted that the locket was gone and in the hands of another. When Sakura left, Meilin ran her finger down Kai's neck to his surprise, and noted he no longer had the locket. Meilin told him that Mikai's proof was a silver locket with a ruby, but Kai told her that he stole the locket. Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran talked about Kai, and Sakura admitted that inside Kai's locket she found a mirror and a picture of Mikai and Miho, therefore meaning Kai was the real Mikai and the current Mikai was an impostor. Though she did not know why the force protected Miho, she said they would wait.

At school, Miho ran off after a fight with Aki in journalism to everyone's surprise. When Naoko noticed beads were missing, Takashi and Eriol double-teamed on a lie. Later, Miho collapsed when Tomoyo and Eriol were practicing, and Kai was furious at Eriol for not taking better care of her. Mikai came when she was with the nurse. Back at practice, Tomoyo discovered that she could not sing. Eriol suggested that it was a side-effect of the Phantom.

On Sunday, Sakura met with Eron to get him to stop hurting Miho, but he said that he wanted pain for her family line as well, and Miho was not innocent. His dark side took over, leading him to physically hurt Sakura. When he snapped out of it, he was shocked to see her fear as she ran off. At home she used her Cards and found out Mikai's identity was the Fantasy and another Card to make it seem human.

Syaoran tried to get Meilin to come back, and after suggesting that maybe she's in love with Kai, he advised her to get over her childhood fantasies about the two of them when she mentioned it took time to get over their engagement. He advised her not to let opportunities slip by thinking of the past. His mother called him was shocked when Syaoran insisted that he would stay in Japan, even if it meant giving up his title as Chosen One.

Kai was about to come in through the window, but left after overhearing Syaoran and Meilin thinking about how he would choose freedom over personal ties. Kai saw Mikai and asked what he was, Mikai answered Miho's brother, and Kai asked then what is he. Mikai said that he is Kai and Mai is him though they are not each other. Though Kai had no relationship with Miho, he told Mikai not to harm the innocent.

Erika called Eron on how he fell in love with Sakura. She also said she pitied Miho for having Fantasy go after her, but Eron stated that she spun her own cobwebs.


	59. Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy

Chapter 47: Shredded Fantasy

A sick Tanaka Miara sensed someone outside her hospital window and felt it was her son. Nakuru discovered Miho ran away with her brother. Kai drove everyone to Eitoukou where they found Eriol failing to convince her that Mikai was an impostor. Upset that her friends didn't believe her, she turned to Mikai who sent her to Fantasy Kingdom. Sakura was about to fight Fantasy when Eriol told her that she had to separate the two forces or else Miho would be trapped. The second force was The Transform, who turned into people with their belongings, and to seal it one must name the object. After Syaoran sliced away the locket around Mikai's neck, Sakura found that it was empty and said the object was the picture, and sealed the force.

The Fantasy let Sakura and Syaoran enter Miho's fantasy world. Eriol and Kero-chan followed, but when Syaoran wished them away, it came true. Meanwhile, Kero-chan wished Tomoyo was there and she joined him and Eriol as she wished for a dragon to take them to Miho's castle. Sakura and Syaoran ran into knight Mikai who almost arrested them for trespassing when they ran to the tower of the Earl of Darkness, where Miho was planning on fighting. Meanwhile Tomoyo, Eriol and Kero-chan were arrested when they arrived at the castle, and Miho as a princess didn't recognize them. They pretended to be musicians and entertained Miho to avoid the dungeons, and Tomoyo was able to sing. Sakura and Syaoran stayed at a cottage and that night, Syaoran admitted to Sakura that he wasn't the Chosen One and that he loved her, but after kissing her he wished she forgot everything. The next morning, Syaoran saw Sakura's bruises and after being furious at Eron, he moved Sakura with his concern.

Sakura and Syaoran got to the tower where they ran into a humbled Mikai in black, who begged them to have Miho destroy him under the pretence of the Earl of Darkness to destroy her fantasy and be saved. The Force cared more about Miho than his role for the Dark Ones. When Miho got to the tower, her friends failed to bring her back to reality. She then defeated the Earl on the grounds of light defeating dark leaving no room for the stained. She was horrified when she saw that her victim was Mikai and Eriol convinced her that it was time to let go and move on.

Back in the real world, Sakura still failed to capture Fantasy who stated the only way to seal him was to give up on dreams, which won't be happening to Sakura anytime soon. Too stubborn to ride with Kai, Syaoran walked, and when he went past his father's old house, he doubled-over from a vision of icy blue eyes.

The Music Festival arrived, and Tomoyo was horrified that her voice was still gone as the Phantom's echo taunted that she would be alone. The bead mystery was solved when Takashi gave Chiharu a bracelet. Eriol arrived late, but he was there in time to give her confidence. During the show, Sakura was shocked to see Syaoran perform the violin, which he dedicated to the person he hurt to apologize and put an emphasis on the importance of memories. Eriol's comments gave Tomoyo tingles down her spine though she didn't know why. Tomoyo sang beautifully and won first place in her division. After Eriol congratulated her with a rose, she realized she fell in love with him.

After Sakura gave Kai the locket, he told her he was no longer Tanaka Mikai. Aki apologized to Miho, which surprised her. When Eron tried to apologize to Sakura, Syaoran found them and got in a fight with Eron until the principle sent him and Kai (who held Syaoran back) to his office. Sakura left her handkerchief with Erika who tended to Eron.

Afterwards, Sakura finally congratulated Syaoran on winning first place, and he told her it was on his to-do list, along with mastering his cousin's dragon technique and so on. He gave her his family's balm for her bruises. They had a study date, and Syaoran felt his life was a fantasy.


	60. Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon

Chapter 48: The Duel of the Sun and Moon

Before dawn, Kai stopped Meilin from seeing his gun shot wound or his pain. The exams marks came in and Syaoran ranked second, just behind Eriol. During lunch, Sakura noticed how much Syaoran transformed and his newfound confidence, but worried about when he would surpass her. Erika lured her away, and Syaoran told Erika that she was consumed with revenge and otherwise had no life of her own.

A worn out Kai would forget about school if Meilin wasn't keeping tabs on him. At home, he proudly showed her his Card Captor Sakura and Friends computer game that he developed explaining the characters and their scenarios. After he left, she looked at his notebook under the Kaitou Magician heading, and found no happy endings.

Erika asked Syaoran to tutor her and in return she promised not to harm Sakura, sealing her word in a blood contract. After walking Erika home, he told her that although he hated Eron he pitied her. To prove why, he gave Erika the opportunity to kill him with his sword, but she couldn't even though Eron could. That was when Erika let out the Obedience, but he was too strong. Eriol witnessed the scene, and they talked about the Obedience and upcoming duel. He told Erika that he is neutral as it is not his fight. Eriol provoked Syaoran about leaving his Clan and how protecting Sakura stops her from growing. Syaoran challenged Eriol to a duel after Meilin leaves Japan as her cast if removed.

Meilin told Kai he should tell Miho who he is, but after getting angry at her, he gave her cruel and hard kiss, telling her not to meddle in his life. She cried, but still asked him why he was so sad and why he kissed her. He said he always wanted to for a long time, and kissed her again, but tenderly. On the day she left, Meilin found Kai at the graveyard and discovered his injury.

Syaoran enlisted Kai to keep Sakura distracted during the duel, but Erika taunted the secret until Kai blurted it out.

All four guardians were present at the duel, Tomoyo and Miho watched the swordfight. Eriol had the advantage by physically and mentally wearing out Syaoran. However, Syaoran's swordsmanship surpassed Eriol's and was able to block the attacks until he slipped, but stayed in battle.

Sakura was ready to find Syaoran when Erika unleashed Obedience on her and took her star key. Kai left to get Syaoran. Soon, Sakura lost her Cards as well. Eron came and was shocked with the scene. Riddle then joined them with Humpty Dumpty's verse.

The duel was getting intense when Eriol slashed Syaoran's leg. Miho ran to get Sakura but bumped into Kai and they swapped information about their friends' whereabouts. Kai told Syaoran about Sakura, but he needed to continue as he was puzzled about Erika knowing. Syaoran then realized Eriol's weakness of knowing the Li Clan's moves since Shulin was Clow's mother, and landed his first blow as he changed his attack style. As Eriol created earthquakes, he told Syaoran that Sakura should fight Obedience on her own, and Syaoran wondered how Eriol knew about the force. After the rest of his attacks failed, Syaoran called upon the Spiritual Dragon Typhoon and defeated Eriol before going straight to Sakura as his love gave him the energy to on. Seeing Miho comfort Eriol stirred Kai's memories as he left. Tomoyo realized that she could never be close to Eriol as they were worlds apart.

In Hong Kong, Meilin worried about Kai as she remembered their goodbye at the airport as he apologized to her for having her worry about him. He told her about the bullet, but couldn't take the operation so he had a limited of time to accomplish his goal. He said they were alike because they were single-minded, as they focused on one goal. Kai then gave her back the bracelet and told her he'll get her if her family gave her problems. She them remembered the night when Kai was injured and she smuggled him out of the country. She had to make the right moves or all would be lost.


	61. Chapter 49: Venomous Minds

Chapter 49: Venomous Minds

While Erika abused Sakura with Obedience, Sakura learnt that Hayashi murdered Ruichi. Syaoran came, keeping his raging temper in check. While recovering, Eriol said that Syaoran ran out of magic. Erika made Sakura attack Syaoran who didn't run even when she pleaded him in her moments of consciousness. He grabbed the sword and tried to talk her out of her trance. She overpowered Obedience, called her Cards back to her and released Woody without her staff to block her from the outside. Syaoran told Erika that he knew Sakura could beat the force on her own. Coming out of her barrier, Sakura froze Obedience in its true form and the Dark Ones left.

Sakura looked for the key in the cold water, and Syaoran helped her. She used Heal until Syaoran stopped her. Syaoran stated that they each had their own battles, but they were also partners. After searching, the key came back to Sakura and she sealed Obedience. Syaoran brought her home where Touya confronted him on how Syaoran should stay away. Yet, he was impressed with the way Syaoran stood his ground. Kero-chan noticed a change in Sakura.

A week later, Sakura asked Syaoran to help her train mentally by using the Phantom on her as she explained that she used Phantom to defeat Obedience, but barely making it through. With Phantom in her mind, he explored her worries such as Syaoran going back to Hong Kong. She was then taken back to Ryuuren and Nadeshiko's goodbye after capturing the last force as he severed ties with the harshest words as he knew they weren't meant to be. When Nadeshiko put her life in his hand, he saved her, but then he himself fell off cliff. Distressing memories flooded her mind. Sakura collapsed and Syaoran withdrew Phantom and took her in his arms as she drew strength from him. Syaoran said he'll treat her to a movie next Sunday. After Sakura left, Tomoyo came out, and Syaoran confirmed his suspicions of her liking Eriol. He also told her that she's someone who he protects, which made her happy.

Meilin was having a hard time in Hong Kong with being ignored and was slapped by her least favourite uncle, Li Wutai when she wanted to see Syaoran's name crossed out from the Book of Li herself. Feeling more alone than ever, Kai suddenly called on a phone he set up for her, and raised her spirits.

Baby Moeko-chan arrived at the orphanage. On Sunday Sakura ended up baby-sitting and bringing her along to meet with Syaoran. Though he was furious there was nothing he could do. First they were kicked out for Sakura screaming over the horror movie and Moeko-chan crying. During lunch, Syaoran convinced Sakura that he was staying in Japan. That's when they found out Moeko-chan and Kero-chan (who came along) was poisoned from the cake. After Kai treated Miho to an orange flavoured ice-cream, they saw Riddle giving Sakura and Syaoran a hint of what the poison and antidote are. Miho identified the poisons while Kai supplied the properties. Kai found the antidote which they gave to Kero as he didn't leave any cake for Moeko-chan. Sakura was feverish after Poison attacked her. Meanwhile, Erika grew faint and told Eron that Syaoran cast a reciprocal spell when making the tutoring-for-not-harming-Sakura pact. That's when Eron went to Sakura and begged her to seal Poison, which he held on to. After Syaoran told the truth, Sakura sealed Poison and created the antidote. While she was angry at Syaoran, she understood.

After returning Moeko-chan, Syaoran took Sakura to the restaurant Kai recommended for dinner. Sakura said Meilin was afraid of commitment with Kai, and Syaoran asked about their relationship, but she said it would be better if they focused on the Dark Forces. The talked about the Great Five and Syaoran took her for ice cream.

At school, Miho was furious with missing Kai who didn't do the layouts, but found a month's worth of layouts on her desk. Syaoran removed the reciprocal spell on Erika. Erika made Eron wait before using the ultimate plan. That night Sakura guessed Tomoyo liked Eriol before she was told.


	62. Chapter 49 5: Words We Couldn’t Say

Chapter 49.5: Words We Couldn't Say

Syaoran's family cut him from his accounts, so he had to find a job to pay for his costs of living and to buy Sakura a present. Not benefiting from Kai's shady suggestions, he ran into Sakura at the ice cream shop, overheard Erika at the fast food joint, and ran away from the convenience store after discovering Touya worked there. Yukito then recommended _La Seine_, the high class restaurant, and said he'll put in a good word for him.

Syaoran got the job but started in kitchen duty. He had a tyrant boss who always got his name wrong. Then he found out Touya worked there as well. He was exhausted and behind in school, but still his problems seemed trivial next to Kai who opened up a little. Soon, he replaced Yukito as a waiter and was popular with the manager. Later on, he became a chef as well.

After having a nightmare of Sakura being angry over him not telling the truth, he woke up to see her and Tomoyo who came to work on their school project. When Kai was over, Syaoran and Kero-chan thought it would be fun to use Age on Kai. The girls had fun with his silky hair. When Sakura tried to change him back, she failed as he had to resolve issues from that age. Finding black clothes that belonged to Syaoran's younger days, he put gel in his hair and looked like a mini Kaitou Magician.

The next day, Kai was at Tomoyo's. He jumped out of the window when she chased after him with a dress and Syaoran's Sleeping Beauty wig, but as it was before he learnt magic, he was knocked out with the fall. He woke up as Tanaka Mikai, forgetting about his Kaitou history. He washed his hair and wore preppy clothes that Kai would be horrified if he knew. Sakura and Tomoyo took in town at his request, where he almost ran into Miho.

At Sakura's Touya came and despite their excuses, he figured the boy was Tanaka Mikai. Touya brought everyone to the hospital for their shift. Mikai found his mother and in tears her begged for forgiveness, which she granted. Later on Miara realized that her son wouldn't be twelve, but she was still comforted. Then he saw Miho where their home used to be and apologized before disappearing. The Riddle came and prophesized the setting of its next location and of their future. No one could find Mikai. The next day, Kai was back to normal. While he told the girls he didn't remember anything, he told Syaoran otherwise.

Sakura and her family went to _La Seine_ when Syaoran was working, asked Yukito to be their waiter as he became their chef. The delicious (yet familiar to Sakura) food was topped off with a beautiful complimentary Sakura Chiffon Cake. Sakura was smiling as she left and Syaoran got in trouble for the things he did to go out of his way.

Miho thought back of Eriol as she worked on the ultimate riddle. She found Kai talking to Meilin on the phone and interrupted them to ask about their opinions on love. Meilin states it drives humans while Kai thinks it's a burden, but always there. She then asked Sakura about Syaoran and got Chiharu's thoughts on Takashi. Miho cornered Syaoran at the restaurant and saw for herself how much he loved her just by his gaze. Eriol gave an analogy about people have threads and to find one another it could be a tangled mess. Tomoyo's philosophy consisted of loving a person meant sacrificing their own happiness for that person's happiness. Using everyone's opinions on love, she realized the feeling was universal. She was ready to face The Riddle.


	63. Chapter 49 75: Christmas Special

Chapter 49.75: New Trials Christmas Special

It is winter and Sakura can't help but remember Syaoran's words the year before. Winter Wonderland is coming up. The journalism and choir clubs worked on a Christmas project for the children at the hospital. They sold cards and baked goods, while Syaoran kept missing his chance to ask Sakura to the dance. At the hospital, Subaru (who was there for results) ran off after telling Syaoran Sakura liked him best, and found Nina and the two clashed after he told her he was going to die and go to hell. Miho got Kai who controlled them. Sakura got Syaoran to help her get Eriol to ask Tomoyo to the dance, after Syaoran said he wanted "alone" time with Sakura. When she found out it was just an excuse, she ran off before Syaoran could ask her to the dance. That's when he found a pink flower watch for Sakura's present. Sakura went to the clock store and found a leaf-themed watch to Syaoran. When Eron asked Sakura to the dance, Syaoran stated she was his date.

Kai whisked Meilin away from Hong Kong for the holidays for her to go to the dance with him. They did their shopping and Meilin bought Syaoran a coat and Kai bought Meilin a dress.

It was Christmas Eve, and the children's party at the orphanage began with Kai's magic act, a Takashi the red-nose reindeer skit, games and the choir. Erika remembered the Christmas when Eron gave her the doll and promised her that they'll always be together. Nina gave Subaru an angel so he would believe in heaven.

That night Eron and Erika got in a fight when Erika was annoyed with his feelings for Sakura, and he broke the necklace he gave her as a present, making Erika regret not thanking him instead.

The Winter Wonderland was held at Aki's. Miho took pity on him and was her date. Eron's date was Yuri-chan, the girl who was in the orphanage with him. Syaoran gave Sakura her first corsage. Kai gave Meilin a gold bracelet, but after she protested about never receiving a corsage, he pulled a white rose from the air. Kai led Meilin across the dance floor and Sakura noticed they complemented one another. When Aki pressured Sakura and Syaoran to dance, they ran outside instead. That's when Syaoran asked her to dance. After Syaoran invited her to the amusement park, they exchanged their Christmas presents, and laughed over the coincidence. Tomoyo and Eriol won Snow King and Queen and won ten tickets to the amusement park.

On Christmas everyone and the twins were at the amusement park. Miho and Kai went with Meilin and Kai while Eriol and Tomoyo stayed with Sakura and Syaoran. Eron went to look for Erika who wandered off. Eriol cured Sakura's fear of ghosts by using his magic on the haunted house. Kai told Aki that Miho's brother wouldn't approve of him thinking she's cute. Erika found a flower-themed watch in the haunted house before going on the Ferris wheel to avoid Eron. Eron created a power outage to stop Erika from hiding, and she said she was sorry. Sakura and Syaoran followed Kai when he left the roller coaster they were on, but when Eron put the power back, Syaoran used wind to get them off the tracks and caught her fall. Sakura found out her watch was missing. Syaoran stayed behind to look. Erika gave him the watch. Before Meilin left, she gave Kai the coat as he never dressed warmly enough, and he savoured the moment. At the party, Asuma was telling Yukito and Touya how although he rarely saw Arima, the times they spent together were precious.

Sakura waited upon hours for Syaoran to come back, and wanted him back without caring for the watch. That's when she saw him come and rushed in his arms were he embraced her in a warm hug. Syaoran was flattered with the way Sakura worried. Asuma made an unexpected appearance at the party, to Asuma's delight. Sakura wished the happy times could last.


	64. Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum

Chapter 50: A Winter's Conundrum

Miho figured that Riddle will appear during the upcoming ski trip. Eron released the Emotions. At the resort, Eriol told the story of the Snow Queen. The students were enlisted for the Winter Competitions where Sakura was separated from Syaoran and Tomoyo, and had Kai, Eriol, Eron and Miho on her team. Sakura and Syaoran were opposing captains. That night, Sakura found Eron in the common room. After they talked about love, Eron told Sakura that he could go against his ancestors if she gave him a chance. Syaoran came and Eron left and saw Erika who overheard and was angry at him. Syaoran and Sakura got in a fight, but went quiet when they heard teachers patrolling. That's when they saw Rika telling Terada-sensei that it is unfair that she treats him as a child.

Miho left to find Riddle. Tomoyo and Eriol were trapped in a cabin. Sakura and Syaoran found Kero-chan before braving the storm. Tomoyo convinced Eriol that he should look for Miho and that she'll stay in the cabin even though she knew she didn't want to be alone. Miho was trapped in an avalanche, but Kai saved her. He was attacked by a silvery beast, and when Miho checked his wounds, she found the locket. The Snow Queen found Eriol and wanted revenge for Clow Reed taking her children. When Eriol left to find Miho, the Queen tried to taunt Tomoyo to come out of the cabin, but Tomoyo knew she was under Eriol's protection. Miho was worried about Kai, but he pretended to be okay again when Sakura and Syaoran came. Sakura discovered that the wolf was Okami-sama, the spirit of the mountain. He led everyone to the cliffs to thank them for taking care of his son.

The Snow Queen captured Tomoyo after she attacked Eriol. Eron realized that the Vengeance awoken the Snow Queen, and went out to save the innocents to Erika's horror. Sakura and her friends arrived at the Snow Queen's palace. When the Queen couldn't defeat Eriol, she focused on endangering Sakura, Syaoran and Miho as Kai wandered off. Kai found Riddle and wanted to have his question answered, and in exchange he would give up being Tanaka Mikai. Eriol melted the palace and everyone combined their powers to escape.

Sakura was separated, but counted on Syaoran to find Eriol and lead everyone out, which he did after Eriol saved Tomoyo and escaped from the Queen. Meanwhile, Sakura saved Eron and Erika who were powerless. Eriol explained the concept of binding the Dark Forces under a contract. The Snow Queen unleashed a waterfall, and Syaoran combined his powers with Sakura's to use Snowy and Freeze: the Snow Queen's children, to show that she loved them and they served her under contract. When the Cards did not go back to the Queen, she accepted defeat. Sakura lent Eriol Snowy, Create and Freeze to rebuild the castle where everyone contributed.

The Riddle arrived. While scared at first, Kai convinced her to recite her riddle. While everyone figured the answer, Riddle did not an accepted defeat as Sakura sealed him. Miho stated she captured Riddle so her brother would be proud, and said she became stronger because he left. Sakura asked Okami-sama to take them back. She saw a green-eyed man.

Rika was proud of Terada-sensei for not punishing Sakura and company when they came back. The Winter Competitions were underway with Erika beating Eron, Sakura beating Sakura, Tomoyo beating Eriol in skiing and Kai beating Aki in snowboarding. Kai's Silver Wolf sculpture won the snow sculpture division, but overall Syaoran's team won in the end.

That night, Kai told Sakura that he thinks Miho knows about him, and seeing him in pain, Sakura used Heal to fix his broken rib. Syaoran came in and got angry she used her magic when she was weak. Kai was explaining the Great Five and their animal companions (the wolf was Amamiya's) when Miho came to speak with him alone. Syaoran made amends with Sakura by telling her she's a competent Card Mistress. On the bus ride home, Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. At home, Syaoran wondered if Wolfie-chan was Okami-sama's son.


	65. Chapter 51: The Third Choice

Chapter 51: The Third Wish

While Eron was reflecting on past events since coming to Tomoeda, a voice in his head insisted that it was time, and that he can not disobey. Eron was determined to make Sakura his. After school, Eron wanted to know if Sakura would be with him. He said he would do something stupid if she refused, and Sakura didn't register his desperateness. When Eron didn't believe her after she refused, she insisted that her heart was her own, and he told her she would regret it. She then became very afraid. Eron stopped showing up at.

Kai took Miho to the graveyard to show her the unmarked grave. Kai recalled the conversation he had with Miho after she discovered the locket. He told her that he met Tanaka Mikai in his travels, and that Mikai ran away to find out who murdered his father. After he discovered the secret behind the Five Force Treasures, he died and Kai took the locket. Kai then hypnotized Miho as the final step of convincing her. After seeing the grave Miho was ready to investigate what really happened to her father. Kai gave her the locket. When Syaoran and Kai talked about the situation afterwards, Kai told Syaoran that the unmarked grave belonged to the Kaitou Magician.

Syaoran had a nightmare where he was with Sakura, and when he couldn't tell her the truth about being in love with her, and not being the Chosen One, she fell off the cliff. When trying to save her, a demon took hold of him and told Syaoran that he took everything he dreamed of and he gave it away for a girl who would leave him. Syaoran willed himself to wake up and realized that it was the voice of the man with the icy-blue eyes.

What started as a virus was turning into a widespread disease of unknown origins infecting the masses. It turned out that it was The Plague. At the hospital, Subaru's health was declining as he was hallucinating about a black rat, and Sakura learned from Yukito that other delirious patients saw rats. The Rat King was The Plague's true form. After the hospital shift, Sakura went out to look for The Plague. The rats emerged by the hundreds with Sakura, Syaoran and Cerberus fighting them off. They then came together to form the Rat King. Syaoran battled the force that grazed his sword arm. The Rat left at sunrise and Syaoran said no blood was drawn. Yet, that was a lie as Syaoran was bitten leaving his arm numb. He slit his arm to let it bleed in order to stall the process.

At the hospital, Sakura offered to be Subaru's fairy godmother. His first wish was to fly, and she used Fly to grant it. His second wish was to see his mother, and Sakura used Illusion. When Subaru asked why he was going to die, Sakura promised that she'll make his better.

Subaru accepted his fate of dying while Sakura still refused to believe it. Sakura received a call from Erika and met up with her only to find out how to seal The Plague. Instead Erika begged her to save Eron who was gravely ill, and told her that the Kaitou Magician had the answer as he knew the secret of the Five Force Treasures. Sakura was hurt that so many people knew what to do and didn't tell her. When she tried to find out if Syaoran knew, she discovered his poison arm. Syaoran held her as she cried and was ready to tell her about his family and his feelings for her when there was an emergency and Subaru needed to be operated on right away.

Sakura went to Kai and though he was reluctant, he explained that Nadeshiko and Ryuuren defeated the Plague by sealing it in their bodies. He told Sakura that she wasn't as powerful as her parents was, but the treasures were the key to defeating it. Sakura insisted on using the treasures to seal the force under contract, and he agreed to lend it to her.

Locating herself of the roof of the school, she used Shield as a barrier. She called upon her magic and gathered the ring, mirror, sword, and earrings, around her Star and the diamond around her neck. At the peak of her power, Sakura summoned The Plague who materialized in front of her. At work Syaoran realizes that he no longer feels Sakura's aura and leaves. He loses his job, but doesn't care as he needs to find her.


	66. Chapter52:OntheNightTheLoneWolfCries

Chapter 52: On the Night When the Lone Wolf Calls

The chapter opened with a flashback where Mark Kant asked Nadeshiko and Ryuuren to pose for one photo shoot while they were walking under the cherry trees, which inevitably launched Nadeshiko's modeling career.

Syaoran frantically searched for Sakura and found out that Kai gave her the treasures along with the information. He realized that she was on the school roof. In order to defeat The Plague, Sakura called upon her Heal Card to cleanse the city. She started to feel weak but held on nonetheless. When her friends and guardians arrived, they could not penetrate the barrier, and Syaoran was terrified that she would be cutting in her life source. When Eriol attempted to break through the barrier, she was aware of their presence which distracted her long enough for the Rat King to bite her. She used the Li sword to stab the Rat King in the name of all that it hurt before sealing The Plague. She finally commanded Heal to save Subaru, but this was the breaking point as she already used up her regular power and was asking Amamiya-san for more. Syaoran finally broke through the barrier, but it was too late as the crystal turned to stone and cracked. Sakura was sent to the hospital where she was in a coma.

Eriol realized that Syaoran was feeding Sakura his energy without realizing it, and this kept her alive as he never left her side, yet only an energy transfer could revive her. Touya offered to give up his power, but Syaoran said it had to be him. Eriol warned him that he would never get it back, but all Syaoran wanted to do was to save Sakura. After everyone left, he told Sakura that even though he can't always protect her, he would always be by her side and that he would always love her. He then started the energy transfer, and collapsed once it was over.

Syaoran awoke with the feeling that he lost one of his senses. But the experiment was successful and Sakura woke up. She learned from Tomoyo that Subaru died before The Plague was sealed, and she cried that everything she did was useless. Sakura was still not getting stronger as there was a psychological problem which prevented her from recovering. Touya asked Syaoran to see Sakura, which cheered her up. She told Syaoran that she does not want to use magic anymore and be the Card Mistress as it appeared to have done more harm than good. When they were talking about Subaru, Syaoran told her that she couldn't choose who she wanted to save. When she challenged him about his own actions to get to his status, he revealed that he was no longer The Chosen One. She accused him of fleeing his duties, but he told her to get some rest before leaving. She dreamt of anonymous pale blue eyes.

Syaoran brought Sakura porridge, and she realized that she needed her strength back, and wanted to apologize to his so she left her room. Touya found Syaoran and told him that now that he no longer has his powers he is useless to Sakura and he should leave her. Syaoran almost punched Touya, but after Sakura interrupted them he punched the window instead. Touya left and Sakura tended Syaoran's bloody fist. When he brought her back to bed, he promised Sakura that he wouldn't go back to Hong Kong without telling her at her request.

At Subaru's funeral, Syaoran stayed away from the crowd as he remembered his cousin's funeral six years ago. Sakura found a letter for her from Subaru among her books. He wrote that his last wish was for her to be happy.

Syaoran had everyone promise that they were not going to tell Sakura about the energy transfer. He avoided her because he did not want her to see his constant exhaustion. Eriol was relieved when Sakura said she was no longer going to use magic as he confided in Tomoyo that he was uncertain about the adverse effects of the transfer.

With Syaoran losing his power, Wolfie-chan reverted back to its original dark force form, The Wolf. In the park, mysterious men and a woman came out and attacked Syaoran who recognized their fighting style. They killed Wolfie-chan, who changed into a grey Sakura Card. They broke Syaoran's arm, and he found out that not only were they from the Li Clan, but the leader was his presumed dead cousin, Leiyun.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, thinking about her mother, and thinking about how her life will be like now that she chose to no longer be Card Mistress. She went back to bed with an unsettling feeling.

The chapter closes with a flashback where Nadeshiko thanks Ryuuren for doing the photo shoot with her. She slipped and he caught her before they both fell down. They kissed, but Ryuuren pulled back afterwards. He said it was his price for doing the shoot. As Nadeshiko ran off to look at the view, he wondered when he would tell her that he loved her.


	67. Chapter 53: Yesterday’s Letter

Chapter 53: Yesterday's Letter 

Though Sakura recovered physically, only Tomoyo noticed that she lost her laughter. The classmates learnt that Syaoran was transferred to Hong Kong. Sakura was hurt that he left without telling her despite their promise. Terada-sensei announced that he would be transferring to teach at another school. Chiharu told Sakura that the administration found out about their relationship. Rika ran to Terada-sensei and begged him to wait three more years, but he told her that there were other opportunities.

Sakura sought out Kai who gave her the stone Amamiya-san necklace and the grey-tinted Wolf Sakura Card. Kai stated that Syaoran's departure was just as abrupt for him as he didn't pack. When Sakura brought up the situation with Miho after Kai said that he had things to do, he had an outburst saying that he could not face Miho as her brother now, or his mother either as he was not deserving until the right time. After she left, Kai succumbed to the pain in his chest, realizing his time was running out. Before leaving the building Sakura went to Syaoran's and was hurt when she saw that he didn't take her gifts to him (winged bear and embroidery) with him.

Kai went to visit his mother while she slept who was recovering. Miara awoke while he was there, and Kai learnt that she was blind. Yet she sensed her son's presence and talked to him even if he did not say a word. At the Chang residence, Kai broke in to return the ruby earrings and commented about the Mayura-sama portrait. Erika talked about her past.

At the Tomoeda Junior High graduation, Miara gave Sakura a letter that sixteen-year-old Nadeshiko wrote to her unborn daughter. Miho looked for Kai but he wasn't there. She spoke to Erika instead, who picked up her and Eron's diplomas. Erika told Miho not to believe Kai, and said: "Lift the veil from your eyes and see the bare truth as it is." Miho rethought about what Kai told her on the ski trip and realized that he had modified her memory. Miho finally confronted Kai as her brother and refused to believe his lies. She threw the locket at him and told him to stay away from her for good.

With the arrival of Spring Break, Sakura decided to go to Hong Kong to find Syaoran. Tomoyo surprised her with plane tickets as her graduation present. Kero joined them and hey found out Kai was going too. Kai whisked Meilin away as soon as she finished school. Though she never did admit it, she was happy he was there. Meilin let him know that Syaoran was being confined and his uncle, Wutai took over as the great Elder was ill. When it started to rain, Kai brought her to the hotel where she could dry her clothes through dry cleaning. He told her about Miho and about Syaoran losing his powers. Kai then admitted that he could not go back to being the model son. That was when Meilin took him in his arms and held him.

Sakura and Tomoyo went to see Syaoran's mother to ask if they could see him. Ielan told them that he was being kept at the Main House, and to stay out of Clan affairs. Back at the hotel, Sakura walked in on Kai and a girl, and she was mortified. Meilin went to see her and Tomoyo, and said that Syaoran should be fine. Sakura decided to break in to see him.

In Japan, Miho received two packages, one being the Mirror of Truth.

Back in Hong Kong, the group (minus Meilin) arrived at the Li Estate. Kai arranged a distraction while the rest broke in. The two girls were caught, and Kai tried to free them in his Elder Wutai disguise, but they were caught and they made a run for it. The real Wutai came out, and Sakura pleaded him to see Syaoran or at least give him a latter. She was refused and Wutai asked Jinyu, head of the Hong Kong mafia to decide their fate. He gestured to the guards to lead them out, and guards told them he was being merciful. That night while Sakura was having a difficult time sleeping, Tomoyo took the crumpled letter out of the waste basket.

Meilin asked Kai what she was to him. Kai talked about Sakura and Syaoran's love, and how he was not destined for that. Meilin took note on how he ran away from relationships (with his mother and sister) and asked what he was afraid of. He said nothing. She said she was afraid for him and of losing him. That was when he kissed her as the sun set. Kai then told her that he was getting surgery done at the Li Hospital for the return of the Five Force Sword. Meilin was annoyed that he used her emotions and things were back to normal.

Sakura found Syaoran on her last day in Hong Kong. She called out to him, but he coldly told her to back as she shouldn't be there. He left Sakura in tears, as she remembered admitting her feelings to Yukito, and Syaoran being there. She realized that it was too late to be with her most important person. It was time to go back to Japan.


	68. Third Arc Epilogue

Third Arc Epilogue

Syaoran remembered the day when he comforted Sakura after Yukito rejected her feelings, and was unhappy with the fact that he broke his promise to himself that he wouldn't make her cry that way. Wei gave him a letter that was given to him by Meilin, and said Mizuki Kai sent it. Syaoran recalled his last month in Hong Kong.

They brought him straight to Li headquarters under house arrest. At first only the Clan healers were allowed to tend to his arm, but he was able to see his mother briefly. Two weeks later, he was getting frustrated with being locked in the room He learnt from his mother that it was Leiyun who asked the Clan to give Syaoran a chance instead of getting rid of him. Leiyun came to visit Syaoran, and told him that the Clan considered Syaoran's actions of turning his back on them as the ultimate betrayal. They took a walk in around the Main House. Syaoran wouldn't answer why he was now powerless, just as Leiyun didn't disclose why he was gone for seven years. Before parting, Leiyun allowed Syaoran to roam the grounds as long as Jinyu was his escort. Eventually Syaoran was allowed outside, and with Jinyu in the car, he went to the harbour. That was when he saw Sakura. Though he ached to hold her and to find out how she was after his departure, he knew it better to leave her.

Now he was alone with the letter, and took it outside to read it. It was written after Sakura visited his mother. She wrote about how she had been taking him for granted and how losing Subaru made her realize that life is too short too think about ideas when they could be communicated. She told him that he must have had his reasons for leaving, and that she would wait for him. She concluded her letter by thanking him for being there for her for her over the years, and by letting him know that she would be there for him. He wondered why Sakura wasn't angry as he let the sheets fly away with the wind. Thinking about her, he jumped off the ledge and into the water and managed to grasp the last page. He hoped their paths would cross again. Otherwise his existence had no meaning.

Leiyun was having a tricky time translating an old French book he was reading in the underground chambers beneath Li Headquarters when Kara came to join him. When Jinyu joined them, Kara commented that Syaoran's friends were silly.

In Japan, Touya noticed that Sakura would argue back when he teased her, so he stopped calling her kaijou. He noticed the change, and wanted to tell her what Syaoran did for her. But it did not matter as he was now gone.

On her 16th birthday, Sakura read the letter that Nadeshiko wrote to her. The letter starts off with Nadeshiko hoping that she would have a boy and a girl named Sakura and Touya, and that she already met the man she was meant to be with. She was sorry that she couldn't be there in person while Sakura was going to grow up, but assured her that she would be there in spirit. Her parting advice was to trust herself and those around her, and to seek for the Eye of the Dragon for the answers to confusing aspects of her life.

At the end of the Spring break, Sakura and Touya went to the Tsukimine Shrine where Sakura shed the last of her tears for Syaoran. She made a wish to her mother, wishing that Syaoran would be safe and healthy, even though she wanted to wish for him to come back to her. She thought to herself that maybe one day she would think about him without hurting.

At home she placed her cherry-blossom shaped watch, broken diamond necklace, and the letters from Subaru and her mother in the Best Couple's Contest music box. As she closed it, she felt that she was shutting out a part of her heart and childhood forever. She remembered how he told her that she would find her most important person. But what could she do when she already lost him? She said her goodbye to Syaoran.


	69. ThirdArcAppendixI:LevelSomethingMagician

Third Arc Appendix I: Level-Something Magicians

_Amethyst Beloved's Note: Sakura-chan says it best herself: _"Why does everyone always talk about 'level-something magicians'? What is it supposed to be?" _Here's the conversation that explains Wish-chan's analysis on the power level of magicians._

"There are many ways you can categorize magic. Sometimes you can categorize by type, such as elemental, sixth-sense, dark, etc. Another way to divide it up is by the level of power," Syaoran said.

"To simplify things, there are basically five levels of power, Level Five being the lowest and Level One being at the top and very rare," Kero-chan explained. "°I should have told you about it long ago, but..."

"So, what do these levels signify?" Miho asked.

"Nothing much. Just the amount of power you have. Level Five is the lowest level of magic you can have. Basically, it's just a little bit of second-sight, or a special feeling for magic, with no significant ability to use it. Tamemura Asuma, that horse-racing guy friend of Syaoran is an example. He has no specific powers, yet he has a special type of connection with animals, especially horses, and he can sense things when they are wrong. Sakura's father, before we found out that he was the other half of Clow Reed's reincarnation, and before he received half of Eriol's powers is another example—not enough magic to say that he has magic, but enough powers to sense things that are wrong," Kero said.

"The main difference between Level Four and Level Five is that in Level Five, you have very little power born in you, and it will remain that way, while in Level Four, you have a chance of gaining and developing more power. Often, Level Four magicians have the power born in them, but are often hidden, or underdeveloped. Miho, you used to be Level Four," Eriol said. "And you to, Sakura-chan."

"Hmm... That must be true," Sakura reflected. "I didn't discover that I had any special powers until I was ten, when Kero-chan gave met the magic key."

"By the time we get to Level Three, it is a significant amount of magic... Level Three Magicians have enough power to materialize it into concrete form," Kero-chan continued. "Your brother, Sakura, Kinomoto Touya, has Level Three powers. It's not often that people with the Sixth Sense have such high powers, but your brother is one of the exceptions because he was able to converse with unearthly beings."

Syaoran added, "During your Clow Card days, you were Level Three, as well, Sakura. But your powers have developed more ever since then."

"Humph... You were Level Three, too, when we first met," Kero-chan told Syaoran. Then he quieted. Even he, Kero-chan had to admit that in the beginning, Syaoran had been a little more on top of things. Just a _little_. But, Syaoran had been training since early childhood. Sakura had her powers thrust on her when she was in fourth grade. "°Anyway, Sakura is a Level Two Magician now. Level Two magicians are really rare, because they have great amount of power and control. Though Level One is the most powerful, the main difference between Level One and Two is that Level One Magicians are really rare because they have no limits as to what they can do with their powers. Clow Reed, undoubtedly was a Level One Magician. Maybe even beyond that."

"Then you must be Level One also," Tomoyo said to Eriol.

Smiling, Eriol said, "I'm not sure. You must remember that I did give half of my powers to Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka."

"I bet Sakura can become a Level One Magician once you defeat the Dark Ones," Kero-chan asserted. Then, he pouted. "Hey, Eriol, how come you told Syaoran that he is probably near becoming a Level One Magician~ No way that he has more powers than Sakura."

"Syaoran was a Level Two Magician... Yet that incident with the Crystal vests greater power on him because he broke the rules of contract, yet still carried it out successfully," Eriol replied. "° specifically made that staff for Sakura, yet Syaoran managed to wield it successfully. This proves that he can reach beyond the limits."

"Don't be disappointed, Sakura-chan. If that Brat is near Level One, then there is no problem in you surpassing him!" Kero-chan comforted, patting Sakura's back.

"Hoe-e... I don't care more or less what level I'm in," Sakura replied.

"What level am I in, Eriol?" Miho asked.

"Three," Eriol replied.

"What? Only three?" Miho wailed.

"Well, you have a staff, but there's nothing much you know how to do with it," Kero-chan said bluntly.


	70. 3rdArcAppendixII:StarCrossedUninterupted

Third Arc Appendix II: Star-Crossed Uninterrupted

Amethyst Beloved's note: In the chapters, we get a triple treat of Star-Crossed action as we see what happens on stage, backstage, and in the characters' heads. This time, steal a seat in the audience (see if you can manage to squeeze in between Yukito and Touya!) and enjoy the show!

**Cast of Characters**

Narrator..._ Miho Tanaka_

Romeo Montague... _Syaoran Li_

Juliet Capulet... _Sakura Kinomoto_

Count Paris... _Eron Chang_

Rosaline... _Erika Chang_

Mercutio... _Takashi Yamazaki_

Tybalt Capulet... _Aki Akagi_

Lady Capulet... _Chiharu Mihara_

Lady Montague... _Rika Sasaki_

_(Other important characters)_

Lord Capulet

Lord Montague

Benvolio

Nurse

Prince Escales

Producer... _Tomoyo Daidouji_

Head of the Lighting and Technians Department... _Kai Mizuki_

The Seijou High Orchestra began the instrumental prologue. Miho waited for the orchestra to finish the last bar and then calmly, she walked onto the corner of the front stage. The spotlight fell on her, and the noisy audience silenced.

** Part 1, Act One**

(Scene: Verona)

Miho's clear, powerful voice, projected by the microphone, filled the auditorium as she began, "Long ago, in fair Verona, there were two rivaling families, the Capulets and the Montagues, both equally powerful and proud. For decades they fought over the Five Great Treasures of Verona and bred on ill-feelings and malice towards each other. These Five Great Treasures consisted of the Ring, the Necklace, the Earrings, the Sword, and the Mirror, and the two families vied for power and wealth."

The heavy red velvet curtains opened, revealing the backdrop scenery of the streets of Verona, and the first scene unfolded a brawl between the members of the Capulet and Montague family. The Prince of Verona entered magnificently, quieting the brawl, and appeasing both Lord Capulet and Lord Montague.

Everyone exited the stage, and Syaoran, walked staidly onto the stage. He was dressed fittingly for a medieval time setting, with a loose white shirt, breeches, boots, and a long navy blue cloak draped carelessly over his shoulders; a nobleman's casual wear.

Miho, the narrator, explained, "Young Romeo Montague was the bored, listless, and reckless only son of the wealthy Lord Montague. He had everything he could desire, being engaged to Rosaline, the most beautiful girl in Verona. His faithful comrade and best friends were Mercutio, a relative of the Prince of Verona, and Benvolio, his cousin, who he had grown up together with. Yet, Romeo was restless, always searching for something more meaningful in his narrow life."

Benvolio, Romeo's cousin, and Mercutio, his best friend entered.

"Good day, Romeo," Takashi, playing Mercutio, greeted. "What are you doing, wandering about on your own on such a nice day? Lord Montague, your father has been looking for you."

"You don't have to look so gloomy at this hour," Benvolio added, stepping beside Syaoran.

"Let me guess, is it love?" Mercutio asked.

"Love?" Syaoran replied, in a bored voice.

"Maybe you have met a beautiful girl," Mercutio continued.

"No such chance," Benvolio said. "Romeo already has the most beautiful and wealthiest girl in Verona as his fiancée."

"Rosaline? But Romeo's parents arranged the marriage for them when they were children," Mercutio protested.

"Well, Romeo has been engaged to Rosaline all these years and there's no reason for that to change," Benvolio remarked.

Slinging his arms around Syaoran's neck, Mercutio said with vigor, "Tell me, Romeo, that there's something more in your life, more meaningful, more passionate!"

Slipping out of his friend's hold, Syaoran replied flatly, "As Cousin Benvolio said, no such chance."

Syaoran had now ended his scene, which ran smoothly, along with Erika's first entrance, who was confident and unhesitant about her part as Romeo's fiancée. There was a scene change to the Capulet's household. Currently, Lord Capulet was conversing with Count Paris, Eron, over Juliet's marriage matter.

Miho continued, from the left corner of the stage, apart from the main scene, "Juliet Capulet was the only child of the great Lord Capulet. She was innocent, kind-hearted, yet wild and irresponsible, growing up with little control or discipline. Her closest friends were her cousins, who were all male, and regarded her as another boy. Deep in her heart, she realized that she should have been born as a son, and this made her grow up in a manner in which a son would have, learning how to fence, fist fight, and defend herself. But despite her will, she was fast becoming a young woman, who could no longer run around carelessly without worries as she had been."

From the stage, Lady Capulet, Chiharu, said flicking her lace-edged fan, "Nurse, where's Juliet? Call her for me."

The Nurse clucked, "That Juliet is always running off somewhere. It's not fit for her to always play with all her male cousins or the servants. No wonder she is so unladylike." Loudly, she called, "JULIET!"

Gathering up her long skirt, Sakura ran up onto the stage. "Coming!" Then, she attempted a curtsy in front of Lady Capulet. "Did you call for me, Mother?"

Lady Capulet said, "My daughter, a lady must not run in the house."

"I apologize, Mother," Sakura replied, looking down at her feet. She tried to tidy her wavy hair and straighten her dandelion color dress.

Shaking her head, the Nurse began fussing with Sakura. "Your dress is all dirty, and your hair is all tangled. Who will ever marry such a disgrace as you, little Juliet?"

"But Nurse, Cousin Tybalt challenged me to a fencing duel, and I couldn't resist! I almost beat him this time!" Sakura stated with triumph.

"Humph. It's a pity you're not a boy; you certainly would have suited very well as one. But, you are yet the only child of the great Lord Capulet, and you are a girl," the Nurse chattered on. "I don't know who you will marry off to, but I certainly feel sorry for that man."

"Nurse, please!" Lady Capulet said severely.

"Sorry, Madam," the Nurse apologized.

"Now tell me, Juliet, what do you think about marriage?" Lady Capulet inquired.

"Marriage?" Sakura squeaked. "I haven't thought about such a thing yet. I'm too young."

"I was married at your age," Lady Capulet replied. "The notorious Count Paris, cousin to Prince Escalus, seeks for your love."

"Count Paris?"

"Yes. The Capulets are on good terms with him, and you also have known him since childhood. I sincerely hope you would consider Paris, Juliet. He's a very good young man. In fact, you won't be able to find a better young man than him in Verona. You will consider, won't you?"

"Y-yes mother," Juliet replied.

At that moment, Tybalt, played by Aki, ran onto the stage, and then bowed before Lady Capulet. "Good day, my aunt. I seek for Lord Capulet."

Lord Capulet entered and sat down in a chair. "What is it, Tybalt?"

"My uncle, I have found out where the fourth treasure of Great Treasures of Verona is hidden. The Ring, as I heard from faithful servants, is hidden in the Ancient Forests of Verona. And if I am correct, the Montagues have also received this news."

"What?" Lord Capulet bolted to his feet. "Then we must act immediately."

The narrator, Miho stated, "It was the tradition of the eldest son of each family to seek out for the Five Great Treasures. Currently, the Montagues had the advantage of owning two of the five treasures: the Earring, and the Sword. The Capulets owned only the Necklace, which was a blow to their pride. It was the first time in this generation in which the whereabouts of the remaining treasures was discovered, and so for the first time, the Capulets faced the dilemma of having their eldest and only child as a daughter instead of a son."

"Let me go, father," Sakura said, kneeling at her father's feet. "It is the tradition of the eldest child of the Capulet house to seek for the Treasure of Verona."

"It's the tradition for the eldest son," Lord Capulet corrected. Ignoring Juliet's plea, he turned to his nephew, Tybalt. "Lord Montague has a son named Romeo, does he not? That boy would be sent out to find the Ring."

"I believe so," Tybalt replied.

"If it's a son of a Montague that I will be facing, there is no problem," Sakura interrupted. "I will bring honor to the Capulet name and bring back the Ring. Please give me a chance, Father."

"Well," Lord Capulet hesitated.

"It is true that my cousin Juliet is a skilled fighter, having grown up sword-fighting in the streets with the rest of us," Tybalt said. "And she is your eldest child, girl despite it all. But she's as good as any son would ever be."

"Fine then. Juliet, remember you are representing the Capulets," Lord Capulet consented.

"Thank you, Father," Juliet exclaimed, leaping to her feet. She held out a thumbs up to Tybalt.

Lady Capulet fanned herself furiously. "If she gets hurt, if she ruins her face…"

"Don't worry, Aunt, she'll be fine," Tybalt reassured.

(Scene: The Montagues)

"Remember, Romeo, bring honor to the Montague house. We are far superior to the Capulets, and we will not lose to them. Carry your mission out faithfully as a Montague should," Lord Capulet said.

"I should obey and bring honor to our name, Father," Syaoran replied coolly, bowing, and exiting the stage with a flick of his cloak.

**End of Part 1, Act One**

** Part 1, Act Two**

(Scene: The Ancient Forests of Verona)

Slowly, the heavy curtains opened again and a dark, bluish light shone on the stage.

Step by step, Sakura approached a stand in the center of the stage, where the Ring was set on. She could hear another footstep coming from the other side of the stage. As she reached for the Ring, another hand reached for it also. She stared up, greeted by a pair of golden amber eyes, which shone like two fireballs in the darkness.

Breaking the silence, Syaoran asked, "Who's there?"

Sakura replied in a level voice, "I am a Capulet and this Ring shall belong to us."

"Funny thing for you to say, Capulet. I am a Montague, and the Ring shall belong to us. I shall never bring dishonor to my family name," Syaoran replied equally as confident. "And I am not afraid to fight for it."

Without hesitation, Sakura slammed her fist into Syaoran's stomach. Syaoran doubled over, groaning. Then, she grabbed the ring off stand in the middle of the "forest," slipping on her finger.

"Give that ring to me!" Syaoran exclaimed, having recovered. He drew is sword from his sheath. Instinctively, Sakura drew hers out. As Syaoran slammed down his sword, she expertly blocked, then stepped back, bring down her swords. Hours, days, months, devoted to that scene paid off. The clash of the metal rang out clearly.

Sakura deftly knocked Syaoran's sword out of his hands and exclaimed, panting, "Admit it. I've defeated you, Montague."

"I accept defeat," Syaoran replied grudgingly, lifting his arms up. "You may take my life if you wish. A Montague defeated by a Capulet is not worth living."

"Don't worry. I prefer keeping things clean," Sakura said, slipping her sword back into the sheath. "Well, the Capulets tie with the Montagues now. Each family has two of the Five Treasures of Verona."

"But there's still one left. The Mirror. And I will find it without doubt," Syaoran stated boldly.

"I can say the same," Sakura replied. "I will never lose to a filthy Montague."

"You!" Syaoran leaped at her, but she ducked out of the way. She ducked so quickly, that she tripped over a prop boulder set behind her, sending her on her back. Syaoran tripped over her and landed on top of her.

Syaoran stood up and stared at her. "Why, you're only a girl!"

"So what?" Sakura demanded, trying to stand up naturally, and untangle her cloak from her feet.

"You're dressed as a boy, and certainly not acting like a girl, so I never suspected.

Chin in the air, Sakura stated boldly, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Laughing cruelly, Syaoran asked, "Don't tell me Lord Capulet's only child happens to be a girl! What nerve they have to send someone like you on such an important mission! You should stay at home during embroidery and prepare to marry to some rich count of some sort."

Tossing her braided hair back, Sakura replied, "Well that 'girl' defeated you, so you're no better than a 'girl.' I'll tell you one thing, Montague. I'll never lose to you!"

"Well, till the next time," Syaoran said, turning around with a swish of his midnight black cloak. "And beware, next time, I won't lose. I'll show you properly what your place is, Capulet."

"So, this was fatal first meeting of Romeo and Juliet, though they did not yet realize the significance of it yet," Miho said. "And they were to fated meet again, under different conditions." The curtain fell again, and a thunderous applause was greeted.

(Scene: Capulet Property)

Back on stage, Romeo, Benvolio, and Mercutio walked along outside of the Capulet's household.

"Don't worry, Romeo. I'm sure Lord Montague would get over the fact that you lost the Ring to the Capulets," Mercutio reassured.

"I've disappointed Father and the Montague's name," Syaoran replied sullenly. "To a girl!"

"Don't sweat over it," Benvolio said sympathetically. "There's still one Treasure remaining."

"I have an idea!" Mercutio exclaimed. "There's a ball tonight. Let's all go, forget everything and party!"

"I'm not in the mood," Syaoran replied. "You know I despise big celebrations."

"Come on, friend. It's the biggest event of the month! Everyone will be going to it! I bet Rosaline, your fiancée is, also!" Mercutio goaded. "The food, music, entertainment, not to mention beautiful girls, would be great!"

"So, where is this huge ball, anyway?" Benvolio asked.

"Right here!" Mercutio replied, pointing up at the Capulet property.

"Wait a second, isn't this the Capulet house?" Benvolio inquired. "Are you crazy, Mercutio? We would be dead if we're caught."

"You two would be, not me," Mercutio replied. "I'm not a Montague."

"You're a friend of a Montague," Romeo pointed out. "That's just as bad."

"Well, Rosaline, your fiancée was invited to that ball," Mercutio retorted.

"She's the Prince's relative," Romeo said.

"So am I," Mercutio stated. "So, we're going to the ball, okay? Please? It will be a refreshing break. Don't worry, we can go in disguise. I have masks."

"It's okay. They won't know my face anyway, except for Rosaline," Romeo said.

"Humph, that's true. Nobody knows what you look like because you appear in so few social events, including ones hosted by your own family," Mercutio said. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"I don't think it's a very good idea," Benvolio muttered.

"Oh come on," Mercutio stated, dragging his two friends along.

(Scene: Capulet Ballroom)

The scene changed into the Capulet's brilliant grand ballroom. Everyone gaped at the dazzling gold chandelier, and the elegantly painted backdrop. Each person on stage wore elaborate medieval style costumes that blended well with the setting.

"Welcome guests!" Lord Capulet said, holding up a wine glass. "Let us feast and enjoy a grand night!" All the guests cheered.

Sneakily entering the scene, Mercutio, grabbing a wine glass, stated, "See, I told you it would be fun if we came here. Look at all those beautiful Capulet girls!"

"Ha, good riddance," Syaoran scoffed. "I've met one of them, the only daughter of Lord Capulet. Though it was too dark to see her face, she was a spitfire with a bad temper. I'm sure her looks match her personality."

"Look, there's Rosaline!" Benvolio pointed out. "Without doubt, she is the most beautiful out of all the girls present, and there's quite a lot of beauties tonight."

The spotlight fell on Erika, as Rosaline, and the deep crimson dress set off her figure. Her dark violet hair was gathered up into a bunch of curls at the top of her head and she indeed looked striking and stood out from the rest of the people. Walking to the three of them, she exclaimed, "Romeo, what are you doing here?"

"Shh!" Romeo said. "Don't say my name out loud."

"You have some nerve, showing your face in your enemy's great ball," Rosaline scolded, laughingly. She flicked out a matching scarlet fan and fanned spread it out elegantly. "Well, since you're here, you'll dance with me, won't you?"

"As you please, my lady," Syaoran replied to Erika, with a flourishing bow, as he held out his hand. Then, the orchestra quieted only to the strings playing a slower, dreamier tune.

On the other side of the ballroom, Sakura slowly entered the stage. Everyone's head turned towards her direction. As she stepped into the light, her chiffon dress rustled. The pale blue of the dress stood out from the rest of the colors on the stage, and the sequin trimmings glittered, like stars twinkling; the lace decorated the hems of her dress like silvery, frosty ice. The round neckline of the dress revealed a, crystal stone, which glowed brightly like the deep blue stone of her ring. Even people sitting in the audience could see those gems since they were so dazzling. Syaoran stared at Sakura, who conversed with Lord and Lady Capulet, then to Eron, playing Count Paris, and looking just the part of a wealthy count. Rosaline had switched partners and now she was dancing with Tybalt, Aki.

From the other side of the stage, Juliet, who was now standing alone, looked around carefully, before grabbing a pastry from the long banquet table set with food, then ducking underneath the table and crawling under it to the other side of the stage. The audience stifled giggles. They had expected Juliet to be characterized as sweet, naïve, and ladylike. A wild tomboy Juliet had been little expected.

Through the crowds of people, dancing in bright-colored ball rooms dresses, Syaoran made his way across the stage, to the other end of the banquet table, where Sakura emerged, a moment later, with the pastry in her mouth.

Kindly, Syaoran offered her a hand. With a horrified look on her face, Sakura dropped the pastry from her mouth, and stood up, brushing her skirt into place.

"I—I dropped something on the ground, so I was looking for it," Sakura stammered.

"When I was younger I used to just show my face at social occasions, then slip away in the middle of the festivity," Syaoran said with a hooked smile.

"Really? I used to do that too!" Sakura exclaimed. "One time, it was pouring outside, yet I had so much fun, away from the crowds of people. Of course, I got into trouble when I returned home, in my soaking wet ball gown. But, it was worth it."

"So, were you trying to escape the ball right now?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sorry I blocked your escape route."

"No, it's fine," Sakura said, quickly.

Staring out at the assortment of people dancing, Syaoran stated, "People enjoy grand balls and social gatherings. They savor the elegance, feeling special, and having everyone look upon them."

Sakura, who had been staring at her feet stared up at Syaoran. A mistake, she told herself. Of course, it was a part of the script to look intently at Romeo, but the last time she looked in his eyes, she had forgotten her lines completely. The rest of the stage dimmed, and the spotlight fell on the two of them. "I don't," she said.

With curiosity, Syaoran turned to face her. "Why?"

"I don't like the trapped, stifling feeling," Sakura continued. "When I'm in grand occasions like this, I feel like a prettily dressed marionette, that has to smile, be courteous, and lady-like even to people that I despise."

"Like a puppet that has to live up to everyone expectations, with no voice of my own, no freedom, no liberty," Syaoran trailed off.

Eagerly, Sakura asked, "You know that feeling also?"

"Of course I do," Syaoran replied, softly. "Of course I do. Nobody knows it better than me."

"I've never seen you before. Is it because you dislike social occasions?"

"Yes. I attend very few of them."

"Funny. Verona must be a very small place to be able to meet someone who related with my thoughts like you do," Sakura commented.

"I was thinking, funny, Verona must be a very wide place, to imagine that I've never met you in all the years of my life," Syaoran said.

They laughed together.

Holding out a hand elegantly, Syaoran asked, "Instead of trying to escape, do you want to dance instead?"

The orchestra began another waltz. Sakura found herself in Syaoran's arms, their feet moving with the rhythm of the beautiful music. Everything seemed to freeze around them, and it seemed as if the world was turning just for the two of them.

"You dance like you have wings on your feet," Syaoran said.

The spotlight switched to another corner of the stage, where Lord Capulet stood, conversing with his guests. Aki pushed his way through the guests and tapped Lord Capulet.

Turning around, Lord Capulet asked, "What is it, Tybalt?"

Bowing, Tybalt replied, "I have been informed that Montagues are attending this ball at this moment. And that young man over there, dancing with my cousin Juliet happens to be the only son of Lord Montague."

All the Capulets looked up in anger, reaching for the swords, including Tybalt.

"No, don't cause any havoc in this ball," Lord Capulet consoled. "The Montagues haven't caused any problem yet, and I see no reason for the festive mood to be ruined because of our house feud."

"But—" Tybalt was cut off.

"Just keep alert and watch him," Lord Capulet said.

Focusing back on the dancing Romeo and Juliet, Syaoran asked, "What's your name?"

"My name?" Sakura repeated. "What's yours?"

"My name is Ro—"

"Juliet! Oh Juliet!" the Nurse called. "Your mother wants to have a word with you."

"Oh," Sakura groaned, dropping Syaoran's hand. "I'm sorry. I better go."

"JULIET!" the Nurse called again.

Gathering up her skirt, Sakura briskly headed to Juliet's impatient nurse.

"Wait! My name is Romeo!" Syaoran shouted. "Romeo Montague!"

Turning around Sakura stared with an expression of horror, which baffled Romeo. With a pained look in her brilliant emerald eyes, she turned around. Then, she drifted into the crowd, out of his sight.

Mercutio walked up to Romeo. "Do you know who you just danced with?"

"Tell me, Mercutio, who is she?" Syaoran asked dreamily, still gazing at the place she had disappeared into.

"Her name is Juliet," Mercutio replied.

"Juliet… yes, I heard someone calling her by that name," Romeo said.

"Juliet Capulet. The only child of Lord Capulet," Mercutio finished off.

Turning pale, Syaoran turned around to face his friend.

Takashi had a serious expression on his face, as he acted Mercutio's part. "You were dancing with the daughter of your family's greatest enemy. Indeed, you made Rosaline mad enough, that she left in the middle of the ball. Benvolio had to escort her back to the palace."

Yet, Romeo was deaf to Mercutio's ranting about how Rosaline was in a bad temper. Absentmindedly, Syaoran commented, "Yes. Verona must be a very small place after all. This isn't my first time meeting her. She was the very one who stole the Five Force Treasure. She was Juliet Capulet. She was my obstacle, my enemy."

"However, it was too late. Romeo, despite the odds, that strange girl he had met at the Capulet ball had captivated his heart to the point that was too far to turn back," Miho said.

**End of Part One, Act Two**

**Part One, Act Three**

All the lights on the stage had been dimmed to a dreamy night tone, and the background glittered with what seemed like real stars, special little light bulbs. Sakura walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing, staring wistfully up at the sky in her soliloquy. Her snow white gown rustled, and her golden brown hair framed her face. Mist floated over the stage. She seemed like a glowing angel perched on the balcony as she mused over why her only love sprung from her only hate, and why Romeo had to be a Montague.

Then, aware that someone was listening to her, Sakura asked abruptly, "Who's there?"

Syaoran stepped out of the shadows, his chestnut brown hair tousled and his eyes blazing with sincerity. A gust of crimson rose petals blew over the stage, filling the auditorium with the sweet aroma of a summer night garden.

"You are my enemy, Romeo Montague," Sakura said bitterly.

Syaoran replied, "I admit, I am a Montague, the sworn enemy of Capulets. Truthfully, I would never have approached you if I knew you were a Capulet. The very Capulet that I fought only a few nights ago in the Ancient Forests of Verona."

"Yet, you did," Sakura said, softly. "You did approach me. And I thought I finally found someone to understand me."

"I thought so, too. Tell me, Juliet, am I truly your enemy?" Syaoran asked with an urgency in his voice.

"You're a Montague," Sakura stated firmly.

"Does that really make a difference?" Syaoran questioned, craning his neck to stare up at Sakura from beneath the balcony.

"A Montague and a Capulet can never be friends," Sakura replied.

"Can't you for a moment see me not as a Montague, but just as a person in love with a girl?"

Sakura's said in a pained voice, "We two victims are caught in the middle of a bloody family feud that dated back to generations before."

"So, do you want to accept that whatever we personally desire, feel, or hope for is all in vain? Are we only helpless puppets of Fate?" Syaoran demanded.

"Life isn't always fair," Sakura replied softly. "And Fate isn't often merciful."

"Well, I won't accept it," Syaoran retorted. "I'll change Fate. Just reply, do you think me as your enemy?"

At that moment, they heard footsteps heading that way.

Gasping, Sakura warned, "Hurry and leave, Romeo. You're on Capulet grounds, and if you're caught, my father can very well take your life."

"I won't leave until you reply my questioned," Syaoran replied obstinately.

With glistening eyes, she said, "Romeo, don't you know I don't see you as anything other than the good person you are inside? Names don't make a difference as to who you are. True, to the Capulets, you are an enemy. But for me, you are my savior. I was lost and you found me."

Smiling, Syaoran said, "You know, I lied a little while ago. Even if I knew you were the only daughter of Capulet, I still would have approached you. Because, you are one of those rare stars which shine in the night sky, ever so constantly, to guide one meager soul to happiness."

"I lied also." Sakura stared up at the sky, leaning her chin on her hand, over the baloney railing. "Life is fair, after all." She smiled widely. "Fate let me meet you."

The footsteps became louder.

"Hurry, you better run away through the back gate," Sakura urged.

Nodding, Syaoran began running towards the wall.

"Wait, Romeo! When will I meet you again?" Sakura called.

"Soon enough," Syaoran replied, grinning. "Though any wait will seem like eternity for me."

"Stay safe, Romeo!" Sakura said, before Syaoran disappeared over the walls.

**End of Part One, Act Three**

"Part One of Star-Crossed has ended. There will now be a fifteen minute intermission," Miho announced. "Drinks and snacks are being sold outside the theater, at stands organized by Seijou Junior High Students. Bathrooms are located in the main building, and also at the upper left hand wing. A donation box for the Children's Hospital is set up at the back of the auditorium, and Seijou Junior High would be gratified for any donators to help the hospital. Please be back in your seats in fifteen minutes, when the doors will close."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INTERMISSION~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The house lights dimmed once more as the intermission ended. The orchestra began playing the theme piece as the second half of the musical started.

**Part 2, Act One**

"Due to their parents' undying hatred towards each other's families, Romeo and Juliet were forced to meet in secret, and were always in danger of being discovered," Miho narrated as Part Two of _Star-Crossed_ unfolded. "Yet, the precious time spent together were the best moments of Romeo and Juliet's lives, as they realized how much they missed out until then; they had not truly lived until they met each other."

"I wonder how much longer we have to meet each other in secret," Sakura pondered, as she weaved in and out of trees in the Old Forest. Clusters of tiny pale yellow flowers were fastened to the crown of her head. Her pale green dress with darker green accents, fluttered in the slight breeze created by the wind machine. She turned to Syaoran aka Romeo. "Funny how far we've come; thinking about it, this is where we first met, when we were looking for the lost Ring."

"Yes, and you tripped over your own feet at that time, Capulet," Syaoran replied.

"Hoe?" Sakura asserted with an equally mischievous smile, "And you lost to a mere girl, Montague."

"Yes, I admit," Syaoran said. "I lost my heart to a clumsy, wild, stubborn girl."

Syaoran said, "You know, did you ever think, that it might be best to end things at this point. If we look at things straightly, we secretly know it is true that we don't have that much possibility of surviving long in this lifestyle."

"I'm not really afraid, though," Sakura said dreamily. "I can face anything."

"But maybe, we are not meant to be. Look at us, always meeting in hidden places, in secret. How long can we keep this up? Maybe if we run off to a far off land, where we can start anew…"

"To a place where no enmity exists, where we won't have to face each other's hostile families?" Sakura sighed, "How wonderful that would be."

"Are you telling me that you're willing to leave behind your sheltered childhood, your loving mother, father, family, and all that you have known up till now and face an unknown, strange, and maybe dangerous world?" Syaoran asked curiously, almost mockingly, yet at the same time respectful of her determination.

"You know, maybe I'm foolish, but I'm a bit of an optimist. I believe that eventually everything will turn out all right," Sakura declared. "Yes, as long as I'm with you, it'll be all right, wherever we are, even if its half way across the world," Sakura said with resolution. "I wouldn't mind leaving behind my family, friends, and home, if we can be together."

"No," Syaoran replied with effort. "No, that's not possible. Despite how much I would like to evade all the problems and live my own, carefree life, running away from our problems isn't going to solve anything. It'll only increase the enmity between our two families."

Heaving a sigh, Sakura said, "Though I love my parents, I sometimes wish that I was never born into the Capulet household. There is no fault in still wishing, is there?"

"Of course not." With an encouraging smile, Syaoran said, I would do anything for you to grant your wishes. If this society makes you unhappy, I would take you off to a far away land, where we will never have to face criticism and disapproval. Or I would give up my name and family and bow down to your father to beg for approval."

Chuckling slightly at the last sentence, Sakura chided, "Don't do that!"

"Or, I can just continue to stay by your side, and come to your summons at any moment. I'll wait till the end of time for your bidding."

With a distant, slightly choked voice, Sakura said, "Well, I better go back home now. My nurse will frantically be searching for me."

"When do you think will be the next time we meet?" Syaoran asked rather solemnly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it may not be for a long, long time." Then Sakura added, "But I hope it will be soon!"

"Me too…"

Sakura tilted her head. "Well, aren't you saying good-bye?"

With a crooked grin, Syaoran replied, "I won't say good-bye. Good-byes are only for people who will never see each other again. We shall meet again."

Sakura stated, "Remember when we first met? You promised me that you will take the last Treasure of Verona! So do take it from me someday!" Sakura stated, with a slight laugh. "Who cares about old family feuds and who has most power? Let us throw all five treasures into the ocean, together, so that in the future, no one will have to fight over them."

After showing a lingering smile on his face to Juliet, Romeo turned around and walked away, letting the reassuring smile drop, revealing the tension that such happy days were limited.

(Scene: Romeo and Tybalt)

Next was the Tybalt and Romeo confrontation, which was very animated and dynamic, probably the hardest scene to coordinate in the whole production; the Capulets and Montagues encountered their biggest fight yet in this scene. Tybalt and Mercutio were engaged in a vigorous swordfight as Romeo entered the stage, shortly after parting with Juliet. To his horror, he found his best friend engaged in a violent duel with his love's favorite cousin. Desperately, Romeo tried to appease both sides, desiring no enmity between the family of his loved one and his own.

"Please, let us stop this useless fighting," Syaoran implored to Tybalt, recalling Juliet's love of peace. "Why can't we get along peacefully and be friends? Why do we have to breed in fury, hate, and spite?"

"Get out of the way, Romeo!" Mercutio calling, lunging to Tybalt.

"You're a coward, aren't you Romeo Montague? Letting your friend who is not even a Montague do the dirty fighting. Oh yes, I saw you at the Capulet grand ball last time, though I let your return unharmed. Such a thing would never happen again. Were you spying on our family then?" Tybalt returned.

"No! You're wrong Tybalt; I have no enmity against your family. I desire no more hatred between us!" Syaoran stated, dodging Tybalt's wild attack.

"Fool!" Tybalt replied.

Despite Romeo's attempts to appease the two, Tybalt spontaneous leaped forward with his sword and stabbed Mercutio, who was off guard.

Gripping the sword pierced through his rib, Takashi dropped to his knees and groaned melodramatically, "I, an innocent outsider, has been caught in between the fight of your two feuding families, and am a victim of mere foolishness! A plague on both your families!" Then, he sprawled onto the stage floor, limp and lifeless.

"Mercutio!" Syaoran cried out. Witnessing the murder of his closest friend ignited new anger in Romeo. Syaoran deftly drew out his sword from its sheath.

"You're the next one, Romeo Montague. Prepare to die, like your pathetic friend!" Aki asserted.

"Never! Stupid of me to think that I can make peace with a Capulet. I swear, I will avenge for Mercutio! I will never forgive you Tybalt Capulet!" Syaoran uttered with venom, lunging towards Aki with full force, his sword held out.

Startled, Aki, the Prince of Cats, Tybalt, blocked Romeo's attack. Though Benvolio tried to stop him, Romeo was determined to challenge Tybalt to a duel, for avenging Mercutio's death.

"Oooh! Look! Romeo stabbed Tybalt with his sword! It looks painful!" the onlookers observed as Aki sank to his knees, clutching his stomach, where crimson blood was spilling out. The Prince of Verona entered the stage, and seeing the death of Tybalt of the Capulets, the Prince angrily condemned Romeo; his voice boomed through the stage, "Romeo Montague shall hereafter be banished forever from Verona! Returning or contacting any citizens of Verona will result in immediate execution!"

Miho narrated, "Recklessly, Romeo had murdered Tybalt Capulet to avenge for the death of his best friend, Mercutio. In return, he had to bear the consequences and forever exiled from his homeland, Verona. This left Juliet in a torn position."

(Scene: Juliet and her Nurse)

"What? Cousin Tybalt is dead?" Sakura asked, in shock in the Capulet threshold.

"Murdered by the hands of Romeo Montague!" the Nurse exclaimed in indignation.

"R-romeo?" Sakura began trembling.

"Humph. And the only son of Lord Montague is now banished from Verona.

"Romeo… is exiled from Verona?" Sakura repeated, slowly sinking to her knees and turned to face the audience, clutching her hands to her heart. "This can't be. He could never have… Romeo never would have murdered my cousin. And if he's exiled from Verona, then, does that mean I will never see him again? Does he have to go to a far off place, where I will no longer be able to see him? It maybe selfish of me, but I can't live without him in my life." 

Miho continued, "Though the rest of the Capulet family believed that Juliet was grieving for the loss of her cousin, Tybalt, in reality, Juliet was terrified by the idea that she might never see Romeo again, now that he was banished from Verona."

**End of Part Two, Act One**

**Part Two, Act Two**

(Scene: The Chapel)

The next act unfolded in a chapel, and Juliet, with a cloak over her shoulders knelt down, praying. Looking up, Juliet pleaded to the Friar, "Friar Lawrence, please tell me, what should I do? I didn't realize it until now; I didn't realize how much I loved him until I had to loose him."

"Forget about him, Juliet. That is the best thing to. He no longer exists now," Friar Lawrence consolidated.

"He wouldn't have left Verona yet. He wouldn't leave without saying good-bye, would he? He would come for me, won't he?" Juliet asked pleadingly.

"You would never know," Friar Lawrence replied heavily.

A loud bang came on the door.

"Excuse me my dear," Friar Lawrence said, patting Juliet's back. Cautiously, Friar Lawrence unlatched the chapel door and peeked outside. It was Romeo, a dark hood shadowing his face, trembling and beside himself. He stared blankly at the Friar.

"I have heard your tragic news," Friar Lawrence uttered sympathetically.

"News travels fast," Romeo replied in a lifeless voice.

"It does."

"I am banished forever from Verona," Syaoran said through clenched teeth. "I may never be able to come back to my homeland again. And worse, I may never be able to see Juliet. I don't care about myself, but I don't want her to be in pain. How can I ever face her after killing her cousin? How can I face her, after having sworn to peace and expressed that I had no antagonism against the Capulets?"

"It's a coincidence. Juliet Capulet is inside the chapel right now. You may go talk to her for the last time, and explain things," Friar Lawrence said.

For a second, Syaoran's face lighted up. Then he frowned. "No. I won't go see her. I cannot. I'd rather leave Verona, without saying good-bye to Juliet, because that way, the last image she has of me won't be my back turned away from her. I have to leave without meeting her; that will be the best. If I face her now, if she says farewell to me, I'll know everything has ended. If I leave, I will continue to live on with a last glimpse of hope." Syaoran broke off as the sound of footsteps echoed towards the chapel, signifying that the Prince's soldiers were ensuring that he would escorted safely out of Verona, as quickly as possible.

"Well, it is your choice," Friar Lawrence said, heaving a heavy sigh. "Good luck Romeo Montague, wherever you may venture to."

Nodding, Syaoran began to exit the chapel door again. "Please don't tell Juliet I was here."

"As you wish."

Turning away, Syaoran gritted his teeth and whispered with fervor to himself, "I'll return, Juliet, I promise."

(Scene: Capulet household)

In this scene, Sakura was to find out that she had marry Count Paris.

"But I don't want to marry," Sakura protested, kneeling in front of Lord and Lady Capulet.

"Juliet, please be sensible," Lady Capulet said. "Count Paris is a wonderful man. He is wealthy, has a reputable status in Verona, and besides, he loves you very much. Where can you find a better man than him, Juliet?"

"I don't love him," Sakura replied, softly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Lord Capulet stated roughly. "You will marry Count Paris, and that is settled. You will learn to love him through time."

"Please, father, give me more time then to decide," Sakura pleaded.

"You don't need more time," Lord Capulet replied, sternly. "You will marry him as soon as possible."

"What if I _won't_ marry him?" Sakura demanded, desperately.

"Juliet, dear, what's wrong with Count Paris? You can learn to love him easily," Lady Capulet chided.

"But, I love someone else," Sakura whispered.

"Ha! What madness!" Lord Capulet declared. "And who may this young man be that you fail to name? The horse groom?"

Biting her lips, Sakura stared down at the floor. "Even worse…" 

Miho said, "But Juliet could not tell her parents that she loved the one who they would disapprove out of any person in Verona. Since she could not tell her parents that she loved the only son of their greatest enemy, she did not reply." 

"Enough of this!" Lord Capulet exclaimed. "You will marry Count Paris next week, and that's final. Don't think of talking back!"

"Father! Please!" Sakura sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

(Scene: Juliet and Count Paris)

"I am sorry Juliet," Count Paris said to Juliet in the next scene. "It seems as if our parents are forcing us to be together."

"No, no. It's not your fault, Count Paris," Sakura reassured.

"It is my fault though," Count Paris replied, taking Sakura's hand. "Juliet, I love you. Can you ever return my feelings? I'm willing to wait as long as it takes you."

Sakura shook her head and replied, "I'm sorry. I really am. But…"

"It's okay," Count Paris interrupted, smiling. "I want to just continue believing that you will love me someday." 

"As the wedding day approached nearer, Juliet grew desperate. She turned to Friar Lawrence, her long time consultant, for advice," the narrator, Miho, continued.

(Scene: The Chapel)

"Friar Lawrence, what should I do? My father wishes for me to marry Count Paris, but I already lost my heart to Romeo," Juliet stated in despair.

Clucking, Friar Lawrence said, "I don't see what's so wrong with marrying Count Paris. Romeo is now gone from Verona. What are the chances of ever seeing him again? If he does return to his homeland, Prince Escales would definitely have him executed. Besides, what do you gain from loving one you are never meant to be? Paris is much more suitable for you, and besides, your family all supports this marriage. I advise, forget about Romeo Montague."

"No! I can never do that!" Sakura exclaimed. She closed her eyes, then opened them again with new determination. "I don't care how difficult or how impossible it may be. I don't care if things aren't meant for us. But, I want to see Romeo one more time." Softly, she added, "He left without meeting me. He left without saying good-bye. I have to see him. I have to hear him say good-bye to me before I will ever forget him."

"Do you truly believe your childish temperament is worth all this trouble, Juliet? Your life isn't a game; it has set courses that you are obliged to follow."

"It is my life," Sakura replied. "And I choose to love Romeo."

Sighing, Friar Lawrence replied, "If that is what you wish."

"Please tell me Friar Lawrence, isn't there a way?" Sakura asked.

"There might be a way…" Friar Lawrence trailed off. "No. No, that is impossible."

"What? What is it, Friar?"

Slowly, he said, "It is said in legends, that once the Five Treasures of Verona is gathered in one place at one time, it can have supernatural powers and grant one wish. But that's only a legend, and there is no guarantee that it is true."

"Anything is possible," Sakura persisted. "It must work."

"Besides, you don't even have the five treasures," Friar Lawrence continued.

"The Capulets have the Ring and the Necklace," Sakura counted off. "And the Montagues have the Sword and the Earrings. Only the Mirror remains. If only I could know where to find it."

Coughing, Friar Lawrence commented, "Actually, I do know where the Mirror is hidden."

"Where?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"It's somewhere inside this chapel. It has been a secret for years."

"The last of the Five Treasures…" Sakura whispered. "Together, they have great powers. Anything is possible in life."

"I really don't think it's a good idea," Friar Lawrence muttered.

"Romeo promised me that he will find the last of the Great Treasures of Verona. He will come. I believe in him."

"Well, if you have fully made up your mind, nothing that I say will dissuade you," Friar Lawrence said. "Meanwhile, I guess it is best if you pretend that you are happy with your marriage to Count Paris in a week. Meanwhile, I will try to send a messenger to Romeo to make him aware of your plans, if I can locate him, and tell him to smuggle the Sword and the Earrings from the Montague household. And on the night before your wedding, you must secretly escape and come to this chapel. Remember to bring the Ring and the Necklace. I don't know if this plan is workable at all, and what will happen. I am merely providing you a chance to meet with Romeo again. But then, afterwards, it is all up to you, Juliet."

Clasping Friar Lawrence's hands, Sakura said, "Thank you Friar, thank you." 

"Consequently, much to the surprise and joy of her parents, Juliet seemed to be thrilled about her marriage to Count Paris. Yet, she was secretly planning for the escape the night before the wedding. Meanwhile, Romeo, who was in a neighboring kingdom, overheard news about the Capulets' only daughter's wedding to the wealthy and handsome Count Paris," Miho narrated. "And finally, it was the night before the wedding."

(Scene: Capulet household)

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_! Lady Juliet is not in her room!" the Nurse screeched in the middle of the night.

"What do you mean, Nurse?" Lady Capulet asked, sinking down into an armchair, face pale.

"Lord Capulet," a servant came up, kneeling. "I am afraid to say, the Ring and the Necklace have disappeared. Presumably, with Lady Juliet."

"_WHAT_! Find my daughter and the Treasures, _immediately_!" Lord Capulet roared.

The curtains fell, leaving the audience breathless and tense, awaiting the final act.

**End of Part Two, Act Two**

**Part Two, Act Three**

(Scene: Verona)

"Go to the Verona Chapel to find the Mirror?" Syaoran repeated after Friar Lawrence's messenger. Romeo was confused with the swirl of affairs.

As Romeo entered Verona, he bumped into his cousin, Benvolio.

"Romeo? What are you doing in Verona?" Benvolio demanded. "They'll kill you if they catch you here!"

"I don't care!" Syaoran replied defiantly. "Well, what are you doing here, cousin, in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet? Old Capulet's daughter seems to have disappeared, along with the Capulet's two Treasures of Verona," Benvolio related.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Quite shocking, indeed, running away right on the night, before her wedding to Count Paris. Anyway, Uncle, Lord Montague, became worried, so he sent me to put the Montague's two Treasures safely in the vaults of the Verona Chapel to prevent any burglary." Benvolio held out a gleaming sword in a sheath, and a dark velvet pouch with contained the Earrings.

"What a coincidence. I'm on my way to the chapel," Romeo said. "I can take the Treasures there for you, if you wish."

Suspiciously, Benvolio questioned, "You don't plan to take them and run off somewhere, do you?"

Laughing, Syaoran scoffed, "What do you take me for? I'm a Montague also, you know."

Laughing in return, Benvolio handed the Treasures to Syaoran. "Well, keep safe. And don't stay in Verona too long. You don't know when you will be caught."

"Don't worry," Syaoran replied. "I'll leave as soon as I finish my business."

(Scene: Chapel)

As Romeo was about to enter the chapel, he bumped into someone. To his dismay, he found that it was his nemesis, Count Paris. It took a second for Count Paris to recognize him, before he uttered, "Are you not Romeo Montague? The Romeo who was banished from Verona on account of murdering my fiancée's cousin? "

Holding his chin up high, Syaoran replied, "Yes, I am."

"You traitor! Do you realize how much you hurt my Juliet? She never got over the grief of her cousin's death!" Eron declared. Count Paris, like others was fooled about the real reason behind Juliet's grief. "And now, she has disappeared! Most likely your fault, also. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you filthy Montagues have kidnapped her. I would never forgive you, if you have hurt her."

"Why would I hurt her when I love her?" Syaoran asked, meeting Eron's cool gold-hazel eyes.

"A Montague has no right to love Juliet Capulet," Eron replied in a malicious tone.

"True, a Montague has no right," Syaoran said. "Yet, don't _I_, not as a Montague but as a man, have right to love her?"

"No, you do not, Romeo Montague." Eron smiled bitterly. "Don't you understand, you two are not meant to be? You will only succeed in making her unhappy. Accept the fact. It has been written in the stars that you two will never work out. Either way, you will lose."

"No. You're wrong." Syaoran looked up and replied defiantly, "I will win either way. I have learned to love. I have learned what life is; Juliet has taught me to love, and nothing can take that away from me."

"Bastard! The only one for Juliet is me!" Eron shouted, lunging at Syaroan.

Deftly, Syaoran blocked. In return, Eron swept out his sword from the sheath and slashed at Syaoran, slicing the edges of his black cloak. The audience gasped at the sound of ripping cloth. Syaoran returned the next blow with his sword. The next few minutes involved a serious of intricate sword moves between the pair. Each sound of clashing metal made the audience cringe.

"Look here, Paris, I really don't want to fight with you!" Syaroan called out haltingly, ducking a blow.

Smoothly, Eron said, "Don't you realize how much more I can give her? I have wealth, acknowledgement from her parents, status, and capability to giver her everything she will ever desire. Meanwhile, you, Romeo Montague, are an exile, the son of her parent's deepest enemies, and can bring her only misery. Tell me, what can you offer her?"

Staring back rueful amber eyes, Syaoran replied quietly, ceasing his attack, "Only my undying devotion, body and soul. Is that too little? But can't people still be happy, just having love?"

"No, it's not enough," Eron asserted, his temper at an end, and slashed down brutally with his sword.

The audiences gasped as the Count Paris' sword sunk into Romeo's side. Footsteps were heard.

For a second, Count Paris stared at Romeo, crouching on the ground, clutching his side, while staring at him with wildly angry eyes. Then, he sheathed the bloodied and stumbled back.

Footsteps came from the background, and Count Paris fled into the chapel.

Friar Lawrence came, panting and bent over Romeo. "Romeo! What has happened?"

Moaning, Syaoran leaned on the hilt of his sword and stood up. In a strained voice, he replied, "I'm fine, Friar Lawrence, it's merely a scratch."

Shaking his head, the Friar said, "Really, I'm uneasy about this all. Are you certain that you will be okay?"

Pushing away the concern, Syaoran asked, "Where is the Mirror of Verona?"

"It's somewhere in the farthest wing of the chapel," Friar Lawrence replied. There came more footsteps from outside. "Hurry, go inside. I think the Capulet men have come, in search of Juliet!"

"Juliet! Tell me, where is Juliet!" Romeo demanded urgently. "Is she here?"

"Hurry, there's no time for explanations. I'll stall the servants as long as possible," Friar Lawrence stated. "Hide first. They'll kill you if they find you. Now, _hurry_!"

Nodding, Romeo ran off the stage. 

In another part of the chapel, Juliet awaited Romeo, having finally discovered the Mirror of Verona. Set on a round stone table covered with scarlet cloth was the Mirror, covered by a dark cloth. Beside it, she had laid the Ring and the Necklace.

"Juliet," came a voice from behind her.

Sakura turned around eagerly, then gasped in dismay, "Count Paris! I didn't realize that you would be here."

"I'm sorry. You were expecting someone else, weren't you?" Eron asked, bitterly. "Well, at least I'm reassured that you are safe. You don't know how worried I was. Your whole family is frantically searching for you, Juliet."

Hanging her head, Juliet whispered, "Count Paris, I feel as if I have to tell you this: I can not marry you. I love another person. I'm really sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Eron replied. "I knew you didn't love me. I thought maybe you could love me, but that was only fooling myself. Yet, at the same time, you know that you can never live happily with Romeo Montague. You two are star-crossed lovers."

"Well we'll defy fate then!" a third voice came. Syaoran entered, boldly, with no trace of his wound. His cream colored linen shirt was not rumpled at all, and his midnight blue cloak with gold trimmings not dusty.

"We meet again," Eron said bitterly. "Too bad. I was quite sure that I killed you."

"Move away. I have no business with you," Syaoran stated, staring only at Sakura, who looked nervous and anxious with her golden brown hair hanging loose around her face. Her emerald eyes were bright in the otherwise dim lighting of the stage.

"Well I do," Eron replied. "In fact, I have two unfinished businesses with you. Firstly, Juliet is mine. And secondly, your life is mine also." Wildly, he brought his sword down at Syaoran in full force. With a quick strike, Syaoran lashed out his fist. Eron dropped his sword. With his other fist, Syaoran knocked Eron unconscious. Panting, he stared at Eron sprawled over the ground, his dark violet cloak fanned out.

Then, Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Juliet…" he trailed off, feeling his heart thump. Sakura's slim figure was set off by an ivory dress laced up the narrow waist, widening out to a sweeping skirt with trimmings of elaborate white lace in a rose petal pattern and tiny, glowing pearls. Several strands of her silky hair were braided with thin satin ivory colored ribbons woven in. Tiny pearls that matched with her dress also adorned her hair, setting off the glossy golden brown color tresses.

"Did you kill Count Paris?" Sakura asked in disbelief, breaking Syaoran's train of thoughts.

Chuckling, Syaoran replied, "No, I just badly bruised him."

"Umm… So…"

Absentmindedly, Syaoran set the prop sword and earrings on the stone table, beside the other three treasures, which slightly glimmered.

Syaoran said to Sakura "I heard you were engaged to marry Count Paris."

"It was a cover up," Sakura replied quickly. "I had to agree, so that my parents would stop worrying and watching over me."

"So, why did you run away from home?" Syaoran asked.

Smiling slightly, Sakura replied, "Isn't that obvious? Isn't it the same reason that you returned to Verona from exile?"

Softly, Syaoran asked again, "But why did you wait for me, when I left you without a word?"

"Because you never said farewell to me, so I knew that you will come to me again. I've always had faith in you, Romeo. Words are not needed to express oneself. Tears are not necessary in sadness. Laughter is not required for happiness. My point is, faith does not require reason. For nothing is sought for in love, but the fulfillment of a yearning in the heart." At that moment, Sakura's eyes flickered.

The audience gasped in anticipation. They wanted to shout, "look behind you," though they knew it was only a play and nothing could be done.

"Romeo Montague! Do not approach my Juliet, you filthy scoundrel!" Eron, the persistent Count Paris who had regained consciousness cried out, leaped forward, sword out in his hand.

"Romeo!" Sakura called out, sprinting forward, throwing her body in front of Syaoran. The special effect sword sank into her bosom without actually puncturing her. Yet, for the audience, the sword pierced into her heart, and Sakura gave a painful moan as she sank to the ground.

"Juliet!" Carefully, Syaoran spread his cloak out on the floor and laid Sakura's limp body on it, supporting her head up on his lap. "Juliet, Juliet, Juliet," he whispered, voice trembling. "Silly, why did you do this? You should have just let me be stabbed. It's less painful than having you injured, even in any way."

"I'm… okay," Sakura replied in a faint voice. "It doesn't hurt; it doesn't hurt as much as what would have happened if I stood and watched. I'll be okay in a moment."

Syaoran glared up at Count Paris with blazing amber eyes. "Paris. You will pay for this!"

"No, Romeo," Sakura pleaded, grabbing a handful of Syaoran's shirt with weak hands. "Let him be; he didn't mean any harm. Have pity on him. He was just as unfortunate victim as any of us. Please, just hold me now and don't let go of me. I'll be fine then."

"But…" Syaoran trailed off as he saw the anguish that Paris was in.

"What have I done?" Paris stare aghast at his bloodied sword, realizing that he has just stabbed his love. "No… No… _NO_!" Crumbling to his knees, he took the soiled sword and stabbed himself before anyone could stop him. He fell lifeless onto the stage. Despite having been part villain, many audience members felt pity for Count Paris.

"Poor Paris…" Sakura murmured, her ocean green eyes glassy.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked in cracked voice. "Do you have the strength to feel sorry for another person who made you in this condition?"

"Romeo…" Sakura whispered. "Tell my parents I'm sorry for disappointing them."

Almost amused, Syaoran asked, "Me? Silly, all Capulets hate all Montagues."

"But I love you," Sakura replied, softly. "I love you so much, yet why does love have to hurt so?" A trickle of tear fell down her cheek. "Am I being punished for trying to defy the stars?"

"If so, why can't I be punished instead?" Syaoran said, gently stroking Sakura's cheek, and wiping away the trickle of tear with his thumb. "But I believe, if indeed we were crossed by stars, I wouldn't have been able to see you again." His voice broke. "I survived the duel with Tybalt, I survived exile from Verona, and I survived Count Paris' challenge, just to see you again. If we were not meant to be, then tell me, why did I survive all these tribulations? Why didn't I just die then, to end all this pain, instead of being fed more glimpses of hope?"

"Because I wished and wished to the stars to be able to see you one last time, which gave me strength to carry on my life," Sakura said, smiling faintly.

"We're going to always be with each other from now on, heedless of what others say. We're going to live only for ourselves," Syaoran reassured.

"Did you hear the legend that once the Five Treasures of Verona are gathered, they will grant any wish?" Juliet asked, gazing at the sparkling treasures set on the round table on the center of the stage.

"Let us wish to be together forever and forever, far from our families and Verona, then, in a place where there is no hatred, jealousy, nor bitterness," Syaoran murmured, clasping Sakura's hand in his.

With a tiny smile, Sakura said, "Don't you know? I would rather bring about my destiny with my own hands and through my own actions, then passively sit back and wish for a miracle to occur. I would rather that those treasures had never existed, so that our family feud never began."

"That's my Juliet," Syaoran said. To his alarm, Sakura's eyes closed. _"Juliet_!"

"I'm not going to die," Sakura replied, her eyes yet closed. "So don't panic." She clutched her heart. "Romeo," she called, fainter than ever. She opened her glistening emerald eyes. "I'm so glad you came back… You don't know how much it meant for me. Now I know, the stars were on my side, after all, because here you are, by my side, holding and watching me with gentle eyes. Rather than meaninglessly living a long, lonely, and dreary life, I would rather die right now, knowing that I am with you."

In a stretched, far off voice, Syaoran uttered, "Juliet, let's leave Verona—let's go to a far off place, where no hatred, scorn or family feud exists, just like we talked about. Wherever you ago, I will follow you; you lead the way."

Reaching with shaking hands for the dagger tucked in Syaoran's belt, Sakura grasped it and weakly flung it across the floor. "I'm going to a place where no mortals go to," she said. "It's the one place that you can't follow me to. Taking your own precious life is foolish. For you have to continue to live in this world, even when I'm gone. Live, Romeo, live and tell all of Verona our story, so that such a tragedy would never happen again. Let no couple ever have to be separated by generations of futile family feuds. Let no soul be undermined by the looming shadow of Fate." In gasps, Sakura added, "And let all lovers have faith and care for each other like we did. Let them realize that love is not controllable by parents, society, or by divinities, but that love has its own soul, wild and free, searching for happiness. The term 'star-crossed' should henceforth not have to mean 'ill-fated by the stars,' for in true love, there is no such thing as Fate." Sakura sank back, her breath short. "Our story will become a legend, spread wide across the world, so that we may become timeless heroes."

The audience remained motionless, staring intensely at the softly lit stage were Juliet lay in the arms of her Romeo. They gulped down the clenched feeling in their throats.

"I promise you your wish will come true," Syaoran whispered, holding back a choking feeling in his throat. "Juliet?" His voice broke. "I love you. I love you so much, I think my heart will stop. I promise you that our story shall be told, and so it will be, so that nobody would have to suffer as much as we did. But do you think we suffered that much? I don't know, I think the times I spent with you were the happiest moments of my life—I was so happy, that all the hardships in between when we were apart, seemed trivial. All the while I was in exile, far from family, friends, and home, I kept on thinking, I have to see Juliet again, so with that hope, I lived on. Juliet? Juliet…" Sakura's eyes shut, and she grew limp in his arms. He continued with his voice quivering the slightest bit, "You're smiling… We found short, but true happiness in our lifetime—some people never do." Gently, he brushed back a light brown curl from her forehead, his eyes shining.

One by one, the audience members who had been holding back tears throughout the entire second half of production began to sniffle and dab handkerchiefs to their eyes.

Syaoran bent down, over Sakura's head. First he lightly brushed his lips on her forehead before kissing her lips.

Softly, he said, "I love you, Juliet." Then, carefully, he lay her on the ground, with her hands clasped on her chest. The lights on them dimmed as it focused on the other side of the stage, where Friar Lawrence and the Capulets had entered.

By then, Lord and Lady Capulet, having heard their daughter had been found, gathered to the Chapel, only to face their enemies, Lord and Lady Montague, who had also heard that their son had returned from exile. Meanwhile, Friar Lawrence was in the middle, desperately trying to appease the two families. As they all approached the room where Romeo and Juliet resided in, they discovered Count Paris sprawled on the floor, a sword embedded in his stomach.

"Good Heavens, Friar," Lady Capulet exclaimed, her face turning pale. "What has happened to Count Paris?"

"I do not know, my lady," Friar Lawrence replied gravely.

Slowly, their eyes flickered to a tousled Romeo, sitting beside a statue like figure, lying on a cloak covering the ground, her golden brown hair spread like a cloud around her head like a halo, and her slim ivory hands clasped on her bosom.

It took a second for Lady Capulet to recognize her daughter, as she rushed up to the motionless figure. "Juliet! My Juliet! What has ever happened to you?"

With blazing anger, Lord Capulet stared at Romeo, accusingly. "You did this, filthy son of Montague. First you murdered my nephew, and now you have murdered by only daughter. You and your whole family will pay for this with Montague blood! It wasn't enough to exile you from Verona. I shall make sure to bring this matter straight to the Prince of Verona, and see that you are executed by sunrise!"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son!" Lady Montague exclaimed. "He never uses violence unless he is aggravated first. There is no denying that it was Tybalt Capulet who murdered Mercutio, relative of the Prince, first, and then attacked Romeo—My Romeo was only defending himself. Even Prince Escales acknowledged this when he banned Romeo from Verona."

"Then, how can you explain my daughter and her fiancé's death?" Lord Capulet demanded to the Montagues.

"I don't know, anymore than you do, Capulet," Lord Montague replied, aggravated. "Romeo, answer me now! Did you or did you not kill these two?"

"Leave the boy alone," Lady Montague said. "Of course he has no fault."

"I will not tolerate this!" Lord Capulet hollered. "This is the final straw between us, Montague! Romeo, own up to your faults!"

Romeo, who until then had been listening wordlessly bolted up, shaking with fury. "Stop it now, all of you!"

Immediately, all the adults stopped talking mid-track and stared hard at Romeo. Syaoran tilted his chin up, standing straight with his shoulder back, and gazed levelly at Lord Capulet as he said firmly, "The only fault I ever had, was to fall in love with your daughter."

There were gasps from the parents. Then, Lord Capulet snorted out a noise of infuriation and declared, "Nonsense! A Montague and a Capulet would never love each other!"

"But two souls did, regardless of name, regardless of heritage, and regardless of family feuds," Syaoran asserted, flicking back his cloak. It occurred to everyone that a sense of nobleness and dignity surrounded him.

Both sets of parents stood speechless.

In a strong voice that projected throughout the stage, Syaoran asserted, "We, two innocent wanderers of this world, were caught in the midst of two family's unreasonable feud, one that dates back to premises that neither side recalls. The only obstacle that prevented our loving each other was our inflexible, obstinate families, both alike in pig-headed pride, both unyielding to one another."

"Bah! Pure madness!" Romeo's father asserted. "You must have injured your head, Romeo! What are you to speak of matters of love to the ones who brought you up?"

"I am no longer a child, Father," Syaoran said. "Reflect back on your own mistakes! Act like the reasonable, prominent, and respectable man that you could be, and end this silly quarrel between our two families!"

"That is not possible, my boy," Lord Montague replied, stiffly.

"Your son is insane," Lord Capulet sneered.

Swerving around with blazing golden amber eyes, Syaoran stated, his voice brimming with emotion, "Juliet died to save me. She threw herself in front of me when Paris attacked. Paris committed suicide—I would have killed him otherwise, though Juliet didn't want me to. Yet, Juliet's last wish was for our story to be told to the world, so that no other lovers will have to suffer as much as we did."

Lord Capulet stepped back, startled, and gazed at his beloved daughter, lying motionless on the ground.

A little softer, Syaoran continued, "Have respect for your daughter's last wishes, Lord Capulet." Instantaneously, Syaoran doubled over, groaning as he clutched his stomach.

"What is the matter, Romeo?" Lady Montague questioned in alarm.

"It must be the wound from Count Paris' sword, early this evening," Friar Lawrence observed with concern.

Faintly smiling, Syaoran looked up and said, "I'm okay Mother. I guess I will join Juliet after all." Looking up to the rest of the adults, he continued, his voice determined as ever, "End this feud, and prevent anymore like feuds in the future. Prevent more lives and prevent pain. See, the Five Treasures of Verona?"

Everyone turned to see the Mirror, the Sword, the Necklace, the Ring, and the Earrings, laid on a crimson velvet cloth covering the round table in one corner of the stage. They had all been too absorbed with the dialogue to notice them earlier.

"They are all gathered now, so no more rivalry has to occur for the finding of those treasures," Syaoran said. "The Five Treasures can go to the safe-keeping of Verona, to protect the city and all the people in it, for the happiness of all subjects, not for the contest of power."

Unable to stand any longer, he knelt down on his knees, trembling. His eyes glistened as he reached for Sakura's hand. He whispered, "Tell our story, tell it far and wide, of two lovers, who despite all odds, never lost hope, who even when Fate turned it's face from them, continued to love each other… I will join Juliet in a place to a far off place, where no hatred, scorn nor family feud exists, where my beloved one awaits…" his voice trailed off. Romeo Montague collapsed on the floor.

"Romeo!" Lady Montague shrieked, tears flooding from her eyes.

Holding back his wife, Lord Montague said in a broken voice, "Let him be. He has now joined his love, and has found true happiness. I am genuinely proud of my son; he had courage, determination, and inner strength." Turning to Lord Capulet, he continued with glistening eyes, "It seems to me, that us two old, prideful men have been fools, after all. Our children surpassed us in wisdom and sensibility. We have carried our feud too far. I am deeply sorry at the death of your daughter."

"Your son was a fine, noble young man," Lord Capulet said, in the same worn voice. "I would have been glad to have such a valiant son. For the sake of our children, let us make truce now, though it may be too late." He held out a hand.

Gripping Capulet's hand in a firm handshake, Lord Montague replied, "It is never too late, my friend. Let our two families, Montague and Capulet, join hands, and spread the story of two star-crossed lovers, far and wide, to prove that love can defy all, and also teach two stubborn old men how to rethink their past mistakes and start anew."

From front stage, Miho said, "And so the two families reconciled, and Romeo and Juliet were buried side by side. The two families made a statue of Romeo and Juliet, side and side, in pure gold. Beneath the golden statues was engraved the legend of the two lovers."

The audience stared with awe at the two brilliant gold statues erected on the stage, in the image of Romeo and Juliet. In the background floated a familiar, painfully beautiful violin tune. Slowly, it was joined by a countermelody. The music came from speakers at the back of the theatre before the orchestra joined in.

"Henceforth," Miho continued, her clear voice mingling with the notes of the music. The stage lights completely darkened, with a single bright beam of light on her. "The star-crossed lovers' story was spread far and wide, surviving generation after generation. And to all young people out in the world, Romeo and Juliet wished to implant hope and perseverance in them, encouraging determined souls to overcome all obstacles.

"Some failed, and some survived in their paths. We must know that wishing is a commendable starting point, but can get us no where—there is a certain point where you must make the decisions and bring your destiny onto yourself, instead of sitting around and wait for it to happen.

Closing her eyes, Miho concluded, "And so, some may say that this is the end of the story of Juliet and her Romeo. Yet others say it a never ending cycle—" She paused for a dramatic interval. "And this is just the beginning." Curtsying, she stepped back, to avoid being in the way of the curtains.

**End of Part Two, Act Three**

The last note of the heart-wringing music floated through the auditorium; slowly, the scarlet curtains closed with a swish. The audience sat motionless in their seats, many of them dabbing the corners of their eyes with handkerchiefs, others sighing wistfully, and still others staring dreamily, but all completely silent. Nobody had the sense of realization that it was over now.

For the first time all evening, not a single sound could be heard; no one sneezed, sniffed, whispered, or even shuffled. Then, the entire auditorium broke out into a thundering applause, the loudest that Tomoeda had ever heard. They clapped and clapped, until their hands stung, and cheered gustily. They applauded with the roar of the gladiators and the enthusiasm of bullfight spectators.

One by one, the main cast members filed in, alternating female and male from each side of the stage, starting with minor characters like servants and ball guests. Then, important supporting characters like Benvolio, Tybalt, the Nurse, Mercutio, Friar Lawrence, and numerous others filed in. After bowing, they lined up towards each side of the front stage.

"Lord and Lady Capulet!" Miho announced.

Chiharu rushed onto the stage, joined hands with the classmate playing Lord Capulet, and bowed. They were greeted by a hearty applause. Then, they separated and went to opposite sides of the stage. The same process was repeated for Lord and Lady Montague.

Next was, "Chang Eron and Erika as Count Paris and Rosaline!"

Erika and Eron swept out and took a grand bow. By the sounds of it, they received a louder applause than the rest of the cast members so far, Sakura noted, as she lingered by the side-stage; she and Syaoran were the only ones left now.

Miho cleared her throat. "And finally, Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura as _ROMEO AND JULIET_!"

Sakura walked onto the stage with quivering legs. The rest of the cast members had stepped to the sides to make a pathway for her. At the center, she met with Syaoran, who smiled warmly and held out his hand. Holding hands, Sakura and Syaoran walked up to the front of the stage.

Together, hand in hand, Sakura and Syaoran took a sweeping, deep bow. The audience broke out into the heaviest applause that evening, so that the teachers were slightly worried that the theater might collapse. Then the two leading protagonists looked out at the audience with a giddy feeling of pride in their stomachs, and joined in the middle of the line of cast members on the stage. It seemed as if the clapping would never stop and that the moment would last forever.

Finally, the frenzied applause calmed. Then, they began shouting, "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!"

The orchestra broke out into the finale song again. Nudging Sakura, Erika, who was standing beside her, said, "You heard them. They're calling for an encore."

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The demands grew louder.

In a clear, liquid voice, Sakura sang her solo again; it came to her so naturally, that the song seemed to take wings as it drifted across the stage. After her verse, she was joined by Syaoran, who sang with a passion and surging feeling that he had never revealed until that very night. His song reminded people of the gentle waves crashing down on the sandy shore. Once again, the music teacher wondered why she never realized the boy's talent earlier. Soon, they were joined by the entire cast members and chorus, the harmony of high sopranos and deep basses soaring with the music of the orchestra. On their final note, the audience broke off into another wild round of applause.

Then, they called, "PRODUCER! PRODUCER!"

Gingerly, Tomoyo walked up to the center stage and curtsied daintily as she always managed to do. Once more the audience cheered ravenously. Then, in her sweet voice, she said with shining violet eyes, "I don't know what to say… One thing for sure is that I just oversaw everything; it was the actual cast members and staff members who made this all possible. But first of all, I would like to thank the three teachers who looked over us and were always there for guidance." Terada-sensei, the music teacher, and the orchestra teacher stood up and bowed.

"There was the magnificent Seijou High Orchestra, who produced the fantastic background music…" The high school students, dressed in neat black and white stood up from their seats for the first time that evening, and bowed with the clattering of various instruments. Tomoyo continued. "And the Seijou Junior High Chorus who trained very hard to produce high-quality sound, the scenery and props crew members who painted all these beautiful scenes and constructed the set, the costume design team who helped sew, design, and tailor all the fantastic costumes, and the lighting and technicians team, who made the amazing lighting effects and all the special sword fighting effects possible." Each respective group stood up for acknowledgement from various parts of the auditorium.

"Oh! I would like to give a special mention to the head of the lighting and technicians team, Mizuki Kai! He did a miracle for this production, though he has been in our school for only a short period of time, and such professional touches and amazing stunts would not have been possible without him. Mizuki Kai, would you come down to the front stage please?" Tomoyo called out to the back lighting room. People began cheering even before he appeared.

Everyone's attention focused on the opposite end of the auditorium, where Kai waved his hand, then quickly glided to the front stage, where he bowed flourishingly, baffled by the audience's enthusiastic response.

"Also, we must not forget our favorite narrator, Tanaka Miho," Tomoyo said.

Hesitantly, Miho stepped onto the center stage. She had only narrated the story… Yet, the audience liked her! They applauded her as loudly, if not more loudly than the other cast members, of course besides Romeo and Juliet.

"There are four people I would like to especially mention here tonight—more than twenty years ago, four students wrote the script, composed the music, sketched out the designs for the set and character, and basically put together the whole production that the Seijou Junior High tonight has performed. Thank you Mizuki-san, Amamiya-san, Li-san, and Tanaka-san for creating _Star-Crossed_. Furthermore, I would like to thank the great artist Shing-san for lending the golden statues, Mike Kant for the advertisement photography, Akagi Aki's father for the newspaper publicity, the camera crewmen…" Tomoyo continued on with a long list. "And finally, I would like to thank all of you, everyone in the auditorium tonight, for making this all possible, and the best night of my life! THANK YOU!"


	71. Third Arc Appendix III: S&S SECOND KISS!

Third Arc Appendix III: S&S SECOND KISS!

_Amethyst Beloved's note: Congratulations if you got through Star-Crossed Uninterrupted, and even if you didn't, be sure to spend some time with it when you can. In the meantime, enjoy this highlight since Wish-chan writes these kisses so *deliciously* well! Here's your chance to eat up Sakura and Syaoran's second kiss all over again! *Sigh* Which girl doesn't want to be Sakura in this scene?_

Then, she felt a rustle of clothes as Syaoran bent down, over her head.

Her heart from pounding loudly. How could she have forgotten? For the first time, she snapped back to plain old Sakura Kinomoto, not Juliet Capulet. The heat from the bright stage lights, and Syaoran's arms was suffocating. Why isn't Syaoran hurrying up? _I'm pretty sure he's about as embarrassed about this as I am, if not more_. She clenched her fluttering eyes tighter, expecting a quick peck on her forehead, as Tomoyo had informed Syaoran to do. A lock of Syaoran's soft hair brushed against her forehead, and his warm breath tickled her cheek. Though she had an urge to sit up, she scolded herself, _I can't open my eyes now!_ But it was taking so long. Sakura felt a gentle touch on her brows. He had finished with it, and she had hardly noticed. What a relief! It wasn't as awkward and embarrassing as she expected it to be! How she could relax.

At that moment, she felt a softness press on her lips. She had been caught off guard—her first instinct was to open her eyes and look right up at Syaoran, barely a hair breath away from her, before she recalled once more that she was supposed to be dead and shut them quickly. To her greatest discomfort, she felt her face heat up into a deep blush; she hoped neither Syaoran nor the audience could see how red she was. The kiss seemed to have stopped time. Suddenly, she recalled the fleetingly brief kiss on the train that summer—she had come to the conclusion that she had dreamed it up. At that time, it seemed Syaoran hadn't been Syaoran; that incident had been so momentous and so instantaneous. Neither of them had acted like anything changed. Yet, it also gave her some sense of relief that her first kiss wasn't on stage, in front of hundreds of people. But it had been with the same person. Having so many thoughts run through her head, then made her realize that it might signify that the kiss had been extraordinarily long; she could hardly breathe. It seemed as if Syaoran realized this as well. Slowly, his lips parted hers.

Softly, he said, "I love you Juliet." Sakura's heart lurched. If his words were for real… But it was only a school play. Yet Syaoran said it so seriously and devotedly, any girl who heard it would believe him.


	72. Third Arc Appendix IV: Respectable Kai

Third Arc Appendix IV: Neat and Respectable Kai

_Amethyst Beloved: Kai has to be the most amazing non-canon character in the history of Card Captor Sakura fandom. For proof, just run a search for him on Deviantart, and there he is! While we're all used to the bad boy image, enjoy this description of all the effort he goes through to make Meilin's last day in Japan (chapter 42) special. Times like these I wish I could draw people! Now all we could do is dream and drool! _^_~

"Looking for me?" Kai asked, stepping out of the bathroom.

"What a change. You're up at this hour—or more likely, you're home at this hour," Meilin commented dryly, trying to hide that she had been startled as she turned around to face him. When she saw Kai, her mouth dropped. For a change, Kai was not only up, but dressed neatly and _respectably_. He was wearing a crisp long sleeved black dress shirt, neatly buttoned and tucked into his matching black slacks, which was ironed and creased with style. The black leather of his silver buckled designer belt matched with his well-polished shoes that seemed to be brand new. His usual black sunglasses were nowhere in sight. Instead, he wore elegant silver-rimmed, translucent bluish-grey tinted glasses. Even his lightly bleached hair was gelled neatly, every strand in place. Replacing his favorite silver fang earrings was a single jewel in his left ear, a twinkling round periwinkle stud, which looked a brilliant blue in some lights and a cloudy grey in others.


	73. ThirdArcAppendix V: Sakura Star Analogy

Third Arc Appendix V: Sakura Star Analogy

_Amethyst Beloved's note: When I first read about Syaoran's interpretation of Sakura's magic star when she wanted to know why they were fighting(chapter 44), I was beyond shocked and impressed with the way Wish-chan managed to weave CLAMP's design with the characters and themes of her fanfic. Not only does it tie in the past Great Five, but it explains the direction of the present and the ultimate goal for equilibrium of power in the future. Amazing!_

"You're simply you. It's probably your existence rather than your magical powers which sets you apart from others. So, I think you should start taking more pride and credit for the role you play in the magician's world now."

Shaking her head, Sakura said, "I don't see what point you're driving at, not at all." 

"It's not that difficult of a concept," Syaoran replied. "I'm no Clow Reed who believes that everything is predetermined. Because I think you induced the situation you're in upon yourself. Do you need a more thorough explanation? I'll tell you. You already had begun the process by becoming best friends with Tomoyo, as well as having the support of your brother and father. But really, it all started six years ago, when your first befriended your brother's best friend, Yukito-san, the first of your solid allies, later to become Yue, one of your guardians. Then, Kero, your second guardian-to-be accepted you as Card Captor. Then, I came here from Hong Kong. Believe it or not, I am the first point of the star that you extended your arms to and definitely gained. And I thank you for accepting me. Unlike me, you also were drawn to Mizuki-sensei and won yourself another powerful ally. Obviously, Cerberus and Yue both accepted you with Yue's Judgment, so you became their Card Mistress. Next, Eriol came to Tomoeda to test your skills. And once more, you won him over with your charm, which also won over Yue and Cerberus' counterparts, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. As of now, these seven people correspond to seven points of a twelve-pointed star."

"What's with your star analogy?" Sakura asked, dumbfounded yet fascinated.

"Haven't you noticed the magic circle which appears when your release your staff? It's your own symbol, like Clow Reed has his own sun circle. Yours has a five-pointed star in the center, where you stand; this star represents you. It overlaps another five pointed star, each of the five points representing the original Great Five: Amamiya, Li, Reed, Mizuki, and the last one probably Chang. Encircling these is a large twelve-pointed star. Each point is a spot for each person of special power that you have drawn into your own special circle. As I said before, seven spots are already definite and filled. Last year, the Dark Ones have appeared. So two more points are reserved for the legendary twins, for the day you will win them over to your side, if such a day comes."

"Optimistic thoughts coming from Li Syaoran," Sakura murmured. Will such a day come?

"The tenth point, if I'm not mistaken, is that rascal, problem-causing thief you insisted on befriending. But again, you reached your hands out to him, and he is starting to sway towards your circle," Syaoran continued.

"Kai-kun?" Sakura repeated.

"Yes, haven't you noticed a special aura around him? It's subtle, yet still strong," Syaoran said. "And finally, there are two spots left, for two new people to appear and fill in the near or far future. Once all these spots are filled, once everyone has joined, equilibrium, disrupted since the Golden Age of the Great Five, will finally be reached in the magical world."

These novel ideas were intricate for Sakura to absorb completely, for it didn't seem possible that the equilibrium that Syaoran talked of could be restored by her. Oh well, for the moment, all she could do was try her best to survive day by day and maybe find out Eron and Erika's real motives.


	74. ThirdArcAppendixVI:Syaoran's Secret Kiss

Third Arc Appendix VI: Syaoran's Secret KISS!

_Amethyst Beloved's note: After highlighting Sakura and Syaoran's first two kisses, there was no way I could skip over the one they shared in Fantasy (ch 47) even if Sakura doesn't remember. But Syaoran knows, and *we* know, so let's enjoy it all over again!_

"Sakura, are you sleeping now?" Syaoran already knew the answer. He turned over to his side to gaze Sakura's sleeping profile. Their beds were close enough that if he stretched out his arm completely, he could reach Sakura's hand, which dangled off the side of her bed.

"Guess what, Sakura. I'm no longer the Chosen One. And the funny thing is, I don't even care." Her hand felt so warm against his palm. "I used to think it was a matter of life and death for me. But I guess that was before I fell in love with you. Did you know that Sakura? I love you."

Sakura stirred in her sleep. Casting aside his blanket, Syaoran knelt by Sakura's bed and peered at her face lighted by the moonlight—the moon here was about four times the size of the moon back at home. Is she awake? No, Sakura was still sound a sleep. Carefully, he brushed a lock of soft hair covering her cheek. She flinched under his touch and opened her eyes, looking quite startled to see Syaoran's face so close over her own. Even in the dim moonlight, Syaoran could see the confusion and questioning in Sakura's deep emerald eyes which reflected his own face. She had heard everything he had said after all, about him being demoted as the Chosen One and him loving her.

Before she could question him, he bent over and kissed her mouth, his fingers tangled in her soft hair.

When their lips parted, Syaoran continued to stare into Sakura's moonlit face and said, "I wish you forget everything I've said just now. This isn't the way I want to tell you, in here, in this surrounding—inside the Fantasy."

Sakura's eyes turned glassy and then shut, and her head turned limp as she returned to sleep; Syaoran knew she would not remember anything the next morning. Was it better that she knew, after all? But it was too late.

_Straightening the blanket over her, he rolled back into his bed, shutting his eyes. _How foolish of me. I find myself wishing that we didn't have to return home any time soon. I wish I can stay here by Sakura's side a little longer.


	75. 3rdArcAppendixVII:SakuraLoveActionPlans

Third Arc Appendix VII: Sakura Love-Love Action Plan (Ch 49.75)

_Amethyst Beloved's Note: It looks like Sakura is taking a leaf out of Eriol's own matchmaking book! These strategy plans were just too cute to skip over! _

The collaboration between the choir club and the journalism club definitely had maximized the profit, and no one guessed the real reason why Sakura had suggested for Tomoyo, president of the choir club, to help out the journalism club.

"Eriol-kun said that my cookies tasted the best, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo squealed after the bake sale.

"Of course, since you made them," Sakura said, smiling warmly at her best friend.

Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #1: Give them opportunities to work together to develop their friendship. Successful!

"Ahem. Sakura…" Syaoran began.

"Oh, I have a big favor to ask you," Sakura said. "Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #2: Create a perfect, isolated moment together."

Raising up his hands in gratitude, Syaoran said, "Yes, yes, exactly my point!"

Grabbing his hands, Sakura exclaimed, "I'm so glad that you understand, Syaoran-kun. I was afraid that you might refuse."

"No, no, of course I can't refuse," Syaoran replied.

"Thanks so much. So, can you go Christmas shopping with Eriol-kun? I'll be going with Tomoyo-chan," Sakura explained rapidly.

"Eh?"

"And at the Piffle Princess store, you guys can pretend to bump into us," Sakura said. "And then, we'll leave, making up some kind of excuse, so that Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan can have a moment alone together."

"EH?" Syaoran's eyes grew larger. What kind of an idiot of a girl was this? Here he was, in agony because he couldn't create a moment alone with her, and she was worrying about someone else's date problems? "Why do I have to go shopping with that bastard? That is about the worst way I can spend an afternoon without club activities."

"Y-you don't want to do it?" Sakura asked, hanging her head down. "Poor Tomoyo-chan… This is the least I can do for her, yet if Syaoran doesn't want to…" She turned her head away.

"Oh fine, I'll do it. I'll suffer for one afternoon for Tomoyo's sake. I owe her this much, too, though I must admit I do not know where she gets such eccentric taste in guys," Syaoran said, shifting his foot, embarrassed.

"Really? Syaoran is the best!" Sakura squealed, throwing her arms around Syaoran's neck. He turned bright red. "Okay then, give an hour, and I'll see you at Piffle Princess!"

"Did you ask her to the Winter Wonderland yet?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran glared at Eriol. "That's none of your business, is it?"

"Oh, if you haven't, maybe I should ask her," Eriol said. "She said that she went alone last year, and such a nice girl as Sakura-san shouldn't have to go to parties alone, especially the last one of junior high."

"Don't even think about it," Syaoran said flatly. "I really don't appreciate your sense of humor. If you don't have a date, do ask Tomoyo. I don't want her to have to with that prince-syndrome, two-faced viper Eron again." He pictured Sakura making a V sign with her fingers and exclaiming, "Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #3: Friends give hints and encouragement to the clueless being."

Videotaping the two melt into the street, hand in hand, Tomoyo exclaimed, "Why, Sakura-chan should have just told me that she needed some time alone with Syaoran-kun, so that he could ask her to the Winter Wonderland. How clever of Syaoran-kun—he's really come a long way."

"So, do you have someone you're going to the dance with?" Eriol asked walking towards Tomoyo and fingering the stuffed dolls on the shelves.

"N-no," Tomoyo stammered, realizing that she was alone with Eriol now. Little she did know that Sakura's Love-Love Action Plan #3 was: Once the isolated situation is created, let the well-mannered Eriol take care of the rest.

Turning to Tomoyo with glimmering midnight blue eyes, Eriol said, "Then may I have the honor of escorting you to the Winter Wonderland, Tomoyo-san?"

Taken back, Tomoyo blinked her large violet eyes. Then, warmth flooded to her cheeks. "Yes, Eriol-kun!"


	76. Third Arc Poetry Corner

Third Arc Poetry Corner I : To Erika, From Riddle

_Amethyst Beloved: Wish-chan is the ultimate jack-of-all-trades! Not only can she dedicate herself to weaving this fantastic tale and draw stunning fan arts, but she's a natural poet. With Riddle on the loose, "Poetry Corner" was just begging to be created. I couldn't resist letting the Riddle's poem for Erika (chapter 42) slide as it does an amazing job to explain what she is going through since it's not her character to admit it to anyone, let alone herself._

"When a pampered little girl is  
Accustomed to being in the center of attention,  
There is no excuse for her beholders' devotion  
To sway, stray, or go amiss.

"Can't you see?" demands the girl,  
"The world revolves around me!"  
And if not worshiped, no words exactly  
Will describe the voracious temper that may unfurl.

As time passes by,  
Leaving yesterday to yesterday, while others move on ahead,  
No matter what the girl will say, says, has said,  
She will be left in wonderland, left to cry, cry good-bye.

The sagacious Riddler comes along  
Asking, "Little girl, why can't you grow and mature?  
But wait! There may be a remedy, a wondrous cure,  
To snap you into reality and put right your wrong."

So the oblivious little girl wonders,  
"What may it be?  
Tell me now, immediately!"  
And the Riddler leaves her to ponder, traveling to more girls yonder."

"Don't fret, my naïve, temperamental mistress,  
I'll tell you the solution to your distress.  
It's quite simple, if you think carefully  
Don't regard your brother's actions so woefully,

For though blood is thicker than wine  
And love thicker than blood, there's a line  
Where he is bound to return to you  
Since bold must be the one who

Ventures to break free  
From the wearisome bonds of ancestry.  
Yet then again, there is always the faint possibility  
That within you is the commendable ability

To offer him moral support  
By quenching your little girl's dreams to sort  
Out your hard feelings and childlike obstinacy  
And stand by his choice, what ever it may be."

Third Arc Poetry Corner II: The Riddle's Prophecy:

_Amethyst Beloved's note: Wish-chan's poems are always a fun way to foreshadow what's yet to come. Can you think like Miho and decipher the meaning behind the lines? It's astonishing how these poems can go from being vague and unclear to hitting all of the key moments on the mark!_

The Prophesy of the Riddle:

_On the night the lone wolf calls,_

_And the angel's feather falls, _

_Through icy cliffs, the raging gale_

_Echoes the forlorn mother's wail._

_Vengeance sought and powers lent,_

_Children found and contracts bent;_

_Wind blows and the cherry blossom branches shake,_

_Woods divide and the eye of the dragon will wake._

_Desperate times summon forces combined;_

_Moon rises, circle rejoined, blood intertwined,_

_Moon wanes, eye cracks, world goes round;_

_Two conceived lost forever would once more be found._

_Shadowing the golden stars way up high,_

_Thunderclouds loom ominous in the distant sky,_

_But the lone star will shine again_

As the years brush by with the rain.

To capture me, the wisest one,

Is a daunting feat, if can be at all done.

Foolish one, to dare challenge me,

Prove your wit to find me,

And I shall humble you gladly.

Third Arc Poetry Corner III: Miho's Riddle

Amethyst Beloved's notes: Miho-chan saves the day! It's incredible that the great Wish-chan wrote this poem (ch 50) at the tender age of thirteen. And the way she connected the lines to the characters in Chapter 49.75 is remarkable.

A tingling thrill,

That melts away the bitter chill,

Like the first bud of a blossoming flower

That peeks through the layer of winter frost to greet the spring shower;

Brush by the spirit of the wind as you race along,

To feel wild and free—that you belong!

Or dance with the sunbeams on a rainbow

And forget the ferocious storm spent in the dismal shadow;

Sitting by a cozy, crackling fireplace

With the friendly flames flickering on your face,

Your thirsting soul is glowing and alight,

As you drink in the meaning of life and delight—

Blissful warmth slowly spreads through your body.

Watching the shimmering night sky, distant and afar,

To see the celestial glow of an undimmed star;

Stare dreamily with a wistful smile,

And look back at the oblivious joy, ringing with rich laughter while,

Inside, you are trapped in an entangled snare,

Yearning with the cry of a forlorn child for someone to care!

Yet despite all, to be true, you are willing,

To give all your heart and soul, and wish for every means of fulfilling,

Another's utmost happiness, though it may deem

Swallowing all your own hopes and dream;

But if you are fully ready to sacrifice your desire and wish,

For another's well-being, comfort, and bliss,

You have seen divine light.


	77. Chapter 54:Cherry Blossom Branches Shake

Chapter 54: Cherry Blossom Branches Shake

April has arrived and 16-year-old Sakura started her first day at Seijou High with a haircut by Yukito, leaving her with a style similar as her younger days. Eriol gives Sakura and Tomoyo updates on Miho and her mother. Eron and Erika are present. Their teacher was Mizuki Kaho who switched seats at random ~ Tomoyo was sitting next to Eriol while Sakura's desk mate was Eron.

In Hong Kong, Meilin visited Kai at the Li Hospital, who was irritated that she saw him in a weak state. Meilin stayed despite Kai's protests. Before leaving for surgery, Kai told Meilin that he wants to be the brother Miho could be proud of again. During the surgery, his cousin Kaho Mizuki was there to donate as she had his blood type (she would be teaching in Japan the next day). Kai was touched that Meilin waited during his surgery. While he was recovering, Meilin was annoyed when Kai said the name "Karin" in his sleep.

At school, everyone was joining clubs with the exception of Sakura who, like her brother, filled in when a group was short-handed. However, Tomoyo noticed that Sakura was overdoing it.

Sakura noticed that the crystal that used to be around Eron's neck was. They were on speaking terms again. Sakura and Tomoyo visit Miho who was accumulating information about the Kaitou Magician and concluded that it must be Syaoran. In art class, Sakura noticed that Eriol made Tomoyo blush. Eron told her about his uncle, Reiji-san who raised him and Erika until he died. Before they parted, Eron asked Sakura what is she going to do about the Dark Force.

Crops and vegetation were withering at an accelerated rate. Eron broke the news to Sakura that while he was sick the Dark Forces released themselves, and he lost all control. He offered her his aid and expressed his desire to stay by Sakura's side in order to prove that his feelings are genuine.

Yue lectured Sakura about abandoning her duties. She went back to her Cards.

Eriol asked Miho why she was obsessed about the Kaitou Magician and she said ever since she received the Mirror of Truth and Shing's Kaitou painting, she felt that they were clues from Kai to help her find her father's murderer. She also needed to solve why Tanaka Mikai became the Kaitou Magician. She has not forgiven him for lying.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Cerberus found the location of the force, but Sakura was not able to release her key by the power of the stars. They retreated.

Sakura decided to try using the power of the darkness and the power of the sun before using the power of the moon and she was finally able to release her key. A new staff took form, and Eron came to bind the force long enough for Sakura to capture it. Sakura used Rain, Earthy, Woody and Flower to restore the vegetation and fainted while in the air. Eron caught her, but left when her friends came to congratulate her. Sakura's theory of why she was drawing from the moon didn't come close to the truth of Syaoran's power transplant. Tomoyo privately told Cerberus that she had seen Sakura's new staff, but in green when Syaoran wielded it to fight Crystal.

At school, Aki mentioned the new senior, Rido Kara.

In a Hong Kong basement, a few weeks after school started, Kara returned and shared her opinions about Sakura and Kai to Li Leiyun and Li Jinyu who tell her that Syaoran was behaving.

In Japan, Sakura and Eron ran into each other at Subaru's grave. Sakura was upset with him first, but then understood his need to grieve.

Back in Hong Kong, Syaoran faced the Grand Jury in the Inner Council for his trial. For his punishment for dishonouring the Clan, he was sentenced to fifty stokes. Leiyun intercepted the lashes by the third blow. He defended Syaoran and begged the Elders that Syaoran should have one more chance to prove his loyalty.

At the end of the trial, Syaoran thought about Sakura, and about the lies he fed her on the bridge that winter day. Only his thoughts about her kept him going. He hoped that he would see her again.


	78. Chapter 55: Platinum

**Chapter 55: Platinum**

In Hong Kong, Syaoran's doctor (and cousin) Li Jingmei informed Leiyun that she believed that there was a none-physical reason preventing Syaoran's arm from healing. At the moment, it is still numb. To Syaoran's shock, Jinyu not only revealed that Syaoran's mother was taking care of the Great Elder, but he also gave him a window of time to escape.

The Great Elder talked to Syaoran about his experiences with the Clan and how it went from protecting the city to concentrating on getting more power. He offered a chance for Syaoran to escape to Clan's clutches and live abroad, but Syaoran insisted that he would stay and face the consequences. With that said, the Great Elder expressed his desire to appoint Syaoran as his successor, and that there could be a chance he could get his powers back. If so, Syaoran would go back to Sakura in a heartbeat. When Syaoran returned, Leiyun was waiting. He knew about the Great Elder's wish to have Syaoran succeed him, and Leiyun supports that decision.

Syaoran went to visit Kai, and said that he hurt Sakura's feelings when she was in China and that he could never ask for her forgiveness after what he did. Syaoran really wanted to know where the Sapphire Ring was and Kai assured him that it was safe.

Over the following month, Syaoran had been continuously training even though he could only use his left arm. Despite being powerless, he regained popularity of many around him due to his martial arts skills.

In Japan, Sakura and Tomoyo ran into the New York photographer, Mike Kant who asked her to take part in a Vogue photography shoot with Akagi Arima. While she was getting ready, Mike showed Sakura the magazine with Nadeshiko's first photo shoot with the cherry blossoms and Ryuuren when she was fifteen. During the shoot, Sakura was stiff and nervous, especially when Mike kept reminding her of Syaoran, thinking it would relax her. Some of the jewelry from the set had gone missing, but rather than the diamonds and pearls, it was the gold and silver. Arima covered for it on her Platinum credit card, but Sakura insisted that she'd find it so that Arima wouldn't take the blame. Erika came to see Mike, who was her new boyfriend.

During the dark force hunt, Sakura ran into Eron who led her to the identity of the force: The Metal. Tomoyo dressed Sakura in an Arabian Night theme costume complete with gold bangles and anklets. Sakura baited it wit the gold until she revealed her platinum necklace (that held the diamond), which she asked Kero-chan to bring in order to lure it out. Using her knowledge of the elements, she used Earthy and Stone to trap the Metal before using Firey to defeat it. The metal objects went back to its original places. Eron commented about how it was different watching a capture by Sakura's side. Tomoyo informed Eron that Syaoran transferred his power to Sakura, and warned him that if she found out she would be devastated and blame herself.

Yukito asked Kaho to be Nina's tutor. Touya told Kaho about Subaru, and asked why was he placed in their lives only to be taken away. Kaho said it was for Sakura to realize that she was not only responsible for those in the magical world, but the balance of society all together.

In June, the Vogue magazine with Sakura's photo shoot was released. Syaoran noticed Jingmei's fashion magazine when she came to check him, and was shocked when he came across Sakura's picture. Her beauty overcame him, and his cousin let him keep the magazine.

Back in Japan, Sakura received a letter from Kai informing her that Syaoran seemed to have chosen the Clan over her, so she can forget about him. He also sent the sapphire ring. Sakura took the news about Syaoran in with tears.

Sakura was overwhelmed with school activities, and Eron tried to get through with her by reminding her that her priority was capturing dark forces. He said that she did not have to pretend with him. Eron reminded her that they have always been honest with each other despite being on opposite sides in the beginning, which surprised Sakura. Sakura told Eron about Kai's letter from Hong Kong and left it at that. Tomoyo tried to get Sakura to open up, but Sakura admitted that if she were to start crying she might never stop. What she wanted the most was to not remember _him_.

In her private thoughts, Sakura remembered Syaoran, but there is too much pain. She claimed that the next time she were to fall in love she won't give all of herself to anyone. She wished that she could forget.


	79. Chapter 56: The Tea Party

Chapter 56: The Tea Party

It was Miho's 15th birthday on June 3rd, and she chose an Alice in Wonderland tea party as her theme where the guests wore costumes made by Tomoyo. Sakura looked into the Mirror of Truth and saw Syaoran looking back with sad eyes, which made her jump.

Sakura and her peers of Class 1-2 had decided to organize a tea café for the summer cultural fair. Sakura stayed back late to help Eron finish. They went to the roof to pick up posters. There they saw Yutaka Ichiro at the edge of the building. He was upset because Rika rejected him for a second time. Eron told Sakura that a dark force (one of the Emotions) was possessing Yutaka-kun. Sakura assured the boy that everything will be okay, and a dark shadow left him. Later, Eron told Sakura that he wanted to change for her because he loved her. Sakura said that he couldn't since he only idealized her and had never saw her at her lowest. Eron told Sakura that he would be her friend.

Class 1-2's International Tea Café was a success. Eron invited Sakura to see the festival to keep her mind off of Syaoran. Sakura had her fortune told by Rido Kara. Before the reading ended, Sakura saw Nadeshiko and Ryuuren's goodbye on the cliff and lost consciousness. At the infirmary, she opened up to Eron about what happened in Hong Kong and ended up crying in his arms. When an ambiguous voice asked her if she wanted to forget about Syaoran, she quickly agreed, and her wish was granted.

Before the fireside dance started, Eron told Tomoyo about what Syaoran did to Sakura (power transfer). Eron and Sakura danced together before Yukito cut in. While Eron was dancing with Miho (who blamed him for taking advantage of Sakura when Syaoran wasn't there), he confessed that he liked Sakura, and that the Dark Ones weren't involved in Miho's father's death.

Sakura did not recognize Syaoran's name when either Eron or Yukito brought it up. At the end of the party, Tomoyo looked for Eriol and was hurt when she found him sharing a quiet moment with Mizuki-sensei. She warned her heart not to move so that it wouldn't get hurt.

Touya saw that Sakura had no recollection of Syaoran. After visiting Eriol, he learnt that Sakura agreed to The Memory's offer, which led her to forgetting Syaoran.

In Hong Kong, Kai asked Meilin to disappear with him. Though it was tempting, she could not leave Syaoran, Sakura and the threat of the Dark Ones. The next time she visited, he was gone, and left Perro-chan behind for her. She rushed to the airport to catch him. When she found Kai, she kissed him and said that she would follow him anywhere. They were headed for Japan.

Leiyun will be sent to Japan, and he had chosen Li Jingmei, Syaoran's doctor, as a part of his delegation though it was against her wishes. When Syaoran learnt this, he begged Leiyun to go to Japan with him on the mission. The Clan approved and set him out to recapture the Clow Book.

In Japan, Sakura asked Tomoyo who was Syaoran and Tomoyo vaguely replied that he was a student from their elementary days. Eron noticed that Sakura was not happier than before she forgot Syaoran. Sakura found out that Tomoyo had feelings for Eriol but could not do anything because of his bond with Mizuki-sensei. Sakura ran into Miho at the cemetery, and Miho said she would not forgive her brother for being a criminal. The two girls went to Eitoukou, and Miho showed Sakura the exact replica of the house she burnt down on the plot where she used to live. For her birthday, Kai sent the deeds for the old house so Miara is the new owner. Still, Miho held a grudge. She was watching TV, and saw that Kai and Meilin won the Best Couple Contest. Kai apologized to Miho live and yet she was not appeased.

In Hong Kong, at Jinyu's headquarters Leiyun told Kara that he was certain that Syaoran was loyal to the Clan. Later he met up with his father, Li Wutai, who gave him the Five-Force Sword on loan and reminded his son that he was the true Chosen One.

Before leaving, Syaoran visited the Great Elder and told him that if he succeeded and became the Chosen One once more, he would accept the Great Elder's nomination of the seat as the head of the Clan.


	80. Chapter 57: The Gathering

Chapter 57: The Gathering

At Seijou High, a new semester was in session, and had joined Sakura's class. Kai had returned to Seijou as well, but as an upperclassman. He cleaned himself up so he was back to his natural hair and no jewelry. Miho heard that a new senior who excelled at archery arrived, and she raced to see who it was. Kai tried to get Miho's forgiveness, but she was still angry with him for deceiving her and said she had no brother. Kai was upset, but decided to try harder.

Meilin told Kai that she was angry with Sakura for forgetting Syaoran after all of his sacrifices. Kai told her that he understood Sakura's situation. He added that her memory was still in her subconscious, and that a trigger would pull it back out.

Kara paid Kai a surprise visit when he was with Meilin at school. He was genuinely shocked, and asked Meilin for privacy. Kara told Kai that she was part of the Li delegation in Japan, and that she was the reason Kai was kept alive. Meilin was jealous so she had Sakura trail Kai. Kai caught Sakura, and they talked. Kai casually made references to Syaoran, and took note of Sakura's confused reactions.

Sakura's class was on their school trip at Kumatori mountains (where they went in junior high). Around the campfire, a game of truth or dare allowed Tomoyo to dare Eron to pick the flower from the highest branch and give it to the one he loved (Eron's original dare to Syaoran). He gave it to Erika. Eriol saved Tomoyo from Aki's oncoming kiss (when Meilin dared him to kiss the girl he liked most) by saying that Tomoyo was too polite to decline though she was uncomfortable.

Meilin had to get Kai's jacket from the resort where the second years were staying. She told him that she didn't like the way he kept things from her about Kara. Kai told her to trust him. The next morning, Kai brought Meilin to the Mizuki Shrine, where he trained under Mizuki Mayura-sama when he ran away at twelve years old.

The next day, the students were all set for their hiking trip. Sakura got to the top first and used the Fly Card to investigate what seemed like the dark haired woman from her nightmares that jumped off the cliff. She lost control when a Dark force engulfed her, but Kai broke her fall. Sakura was blind. Later on, on Eriol saw the red scarf around her eyes. Eron confirmed that it was The Veil. Neither knew how to capture it.

Sakura spent the first day of blindness in bed, but she decided that she had to accept what happened and use the opportunity to develop her senses. Eron stayed by her side. During the courage test, Sakura admitted to Eron that she had lost control of her powers. In the mountains, Sakura had a flashback of someone insisting that they'll never let her go.

In the middle of the night, Sakura went out of the cliff and saw the vision of Chang Risa dying, and how The Great Five broke apart. On her way back, Sakura lost awareness of her surroundings when she was caught in a storm. In complete fear, she called out to her loved ones before screaming out for Syaoran. She slipped from the ledge, but a hand helped her up. She believed it was Syaoran, but her rescuer did not say a word. It was Syaoran, and for the first time he was able to use his injured arm. He left her with her coat once she was safe.

When she woke up, Sakura believed Eron saved her, though Tomoyo knew it wasn't. Yet, it was hard to imaging Syaoran in Japan. Sakura resumed not remembering Syaoran. In her dream, Sakura met with Amamiya Hayashi-sama's imprint who untied the blindfold and told her that for there to be light, there must be dark. She sealed the force, and Hayashi told her to seek the Eye of the Dragon. Sakura woke up, and her vision returned.

Syaoran tested his newly functioning arm and decided to keep quiet about it. He ran into Kai, and told him it was a coincidence he was there to help Sakura. He thought back about the day before, and how he amplified Kai's magic to save Sakura from her fall. The Li delegation was gathered at Mount Kumatori, and Leiyun noticed that all the descendents of the Great Five were together for the first time.

On the way back home, Tomoyo dropped her cold exterior against Eriol, which made him happy. Sakura had a dream about having a conversation about sunrises, but she couldn't see whom she was talking to.


	81. Chapter 58: Eternal Rivals

Chapter 58: Eternal Rivals

Sakura had a dream about a young boy trying to take her cards when she was ten, and then she dreamt about three shadowy figures (one had ice-blue eyes), and about her Cards leaving her. At school, an art project focussing on family led to Sakura finding yearbook pictures of Eron's parents and uncle when they were Seijou students. Eron brought the news to Erika, who was not interested. She admitted she was still in contact with the Dark Ones, and said she was more concerned about the Li Clan in Japan.

At the Kinhoshi Hospital, Touya met Syaoran's cousin, Li Jingmei. He immediately disliked her when he noted her crush on Yukito. Miho saw how Kai bonded with Nina, and envied the fact that the child forgave him and accepted him so quickly.

The next day, Meilin was jealous of Kara talking to Kai, so she sent Aki to talk to Kara. Kara immediately pinned him as "Fatty-Tomoaki" from his Eitoukou Elementary days, and Aki ran off, embarrassed. Chiharu needed Sakura to replace a cheerleader for a competition, and they were off to Eitoukou. At the campus, Sakura heard someone playing her mother's tune on violin. She ran until she saw Syaoran, who she did not remember. She told him that he played beautifully despite his injury, and ran off. Syaoran was shocked to see her.

At school, Naoko brought an old copy of Eitoukou Elementary School's yearbook, and her friends commented on young Aki, Miho, and Mikai Tanaka. Miho came to visit Seijou High, and identified Kara as Kamura Karin. Meilin remembered Kai saying this name at the hospital. Miho said that she was seen with her brother in the past, but that was all she knew. In the gym, Aki challenged Kai to a basketball game. Kai was indifferent until he noticed Miho and won for her. Aki was frustrated that he couldn't beat Kai in anything. Tomoyo talked to him and discovered that Mikai was Aki's role model, and now it seemed that Kai was wasting his potential while Aki worked hard to get to where he was. He envied the fact that Kai went from delinquent to model student in a snap. During a tennis match between Kai and Aki, Sakura deduced that the Emotion Pride was the Dark Force embodying Aki.

Sakura had Tomoyo invite Aki to King Penguin Park when she used Age on him to transform him into his elementary school age. Tomoyo tried to console him by saying he will be popular in the future, but it did not work. Kai asked Sakura to use Age on him to turn him into a sixth grader. Young Kai challenged young Aki to a basketball game, thanks to Sakura's Illusion and Ball cards. While playing, young Aki questioned Kai about what his dreams were. Kai said he had no dreams so he just wanted to restore to his family what they had lost, and his freedom. While Kai was distracted, Aki stole the ball and scored. As the boys were returning to their original ages, Aki explained how he worked hard to get where he was, and that he was proud of himself. Sakura was able to seal Pride. Aki collapsed and before Kai brought him home, he admitted that he left because he was a coward. Sakura and Kero sensed a strange presence. Running back to the park, she saw three shadows, the middle one commenting on how the Card Mistress had finally sensed his presence. He had ice-blue eyes, like Sakura's dream.


	82. Chapter 59: Thundercloud

Chapter 59: Thundercloud

Leiyun introduced himself and asked Sakura to give up her cards, which he still called Clow Cards. Sakura refused. Leiyun proposed to let the Li Clan deal with the Dark Ones in exchange of the Clow Book. Kero urged her to refuse. Tomoyo recognized the man in black as a Mafia member while the third man remained anonymous.

After school, Leiyun was waiting for Sakura to give him the Cards, but she refused. He said the Clan would get them anyway. Kai asked Kara about her involvement with the Li Clan, and Kara said it was for survival. Meilin found the two together, and Kai told her that Kara was the last Reed to join the Li Clan.

Leiyun confronted Sakura again for the Book, but it was Syaoran who managed to take it away from Sakura without a fight. At an emergency meeting at Eriol's, Tomoyo revealed to Eriol, Miho, and Kaho that Syaoran was back. Meanwhile, the Leiyun and Kara were unable to open the Clow Book. He told her that Syaoran gave up his power to Sakura.

Eron comforted Sakura after she gave him the news and said she abandoned the cards— they didn't leave her. He encouraged her to fight for them. That night, Sakura spoke to Yue who threatened to strip her title of Card Mistress so she should start acting as one.

At Eitoukou, Syaoran was happy to have Terada-sensei as his teacher, and he agreed to join the soccer team coached by Terada-sensei. At Seijou, their soccer team played against Eitoukou. Sakura gave Eron her hair ribbon. Syaoran told Kai that Leiyun wanted Meilin to live with them. Kai couldn't understand the cold person Syaoran had become. Sakura was still on the cheerleader team, and during halftime, she told Syaoran with fury that she loathed him and will get the Cards back. After the game, Kai told Meilin about Leiyun's offer, but she chose to stay by Sakura's side.

Asuma thanked Aki for letting her pursue her acting dream when he announced that he would take over the family business at the age of eleven. She encouraged him to ask Tomoyo out. He did, but she refused. He learned that she liked Eriol. Aki later spoke with Miho and encouraged her to let go of her pride and forgive her brother.

Sakura was stuck under pouring rain, but before making a run for it, someone lent her his green umbrella before running off. Sakura was reminded of a warm summer memory, but she did not know whom it was with.

Syaoran came to the mansion, soaked. While taking a shower, he remembered his summer with Sakura when he saved her with his umbrella during a storm under the pretence of buying milk. As there was one umbrella between the two, Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura to hold her close. Sakura woke up from a dream where someone saved her from the rain, but it slipped away from her as she woke up.

Syaoran thought of the dream world that was forbidden to him and wished to see her smiling face once more.


	83. Chapter 59 5: Halloween Special

Chapter 59.5: Halloween Special— Masquerade

Hoshi Enterprises, Sakura's paternal grandfather's company, sent out invitations for his annual costumed Halloween Ball for the youth of society's elite class of successful men and women. While Tomoyo was at home sick, Sakura, Kai, Meilin, Aki, Eron, and Erika attended. Leiyun made Syaoran go with Kara. Tomoyo dressed Sakura in a White Swan inspired costume complete with feathers. Syaoran wanted to leave the moment he saw Sakura, but after Kai came to warn him that he had to leave, Syaoran asked for Kai's mask and cloak. Kai also gave him white gloves, and put gel in his hair.

Eriol visited Tomoyo and cheered her up with honey-milk, which touched her.

At the masquerade, Sakura danced with a guest dressed as the Kaitou Magician, and he felt familiar to her. When it was time for the second dance (which was the theme from Star-Crossed) he didn't let go and they continued dancing, being more in tune with each other than before. At midnight, the DJ turned off the lights and announced that it was time to take off the masks. After taking off her own, she reached over to take off the stranger's, who surprised her by wiping the tears on her cheek. Sakura felt a soft brush over her forehead. When the lights turned on, she was standing alone with a mask. As Syaoran was running off, he heard Kara's words that were meant for Kai: that she missed him, and he only thinks he can disguise himself to look like the same person.

At school, Meilin told Sakura and Tomoyo that the mask belonged to Kai. When Kai stated that the masks were massed-produced, Sakura revealed that she felt a familiarity with the boy she danced with. She knew him from her dreams by heart and body, but could never see who he was.


	84. Chapter 60: Rememory

Chapter 60: Re-memory

On Sunday, and Sakura had a date with Eron. Tomoyo and Kero went to spy, but Miho and Eriol (who also wanted to see Arima's new movie) intercepted them. Syaoran saw Sakura and Eron together while he was out with Kara and Jinyu. Kara told him that Eron gave up Chang Ryuichi's power to side with Sakura. Kero-chan grilled Sakura about her outing when she came home, and she changed the topic to Tomoyo and Eriol. Kero-chan insisted that Clow never loved anyone, so it wouldn't work. The next day, Tomoyo visited Meilin who confessed that she was scared that Kai could have a change of heart as fast as he changed his image, and not want to be with her anymore. Tomoyo said his core is the same, but Meilin said she was not ready to give him her heart. They mentioned Mizuki-sensei, and Meilin told Tomoyo that the older woman was her rival.

At the Li Mansion, Syaoran ran into Erika who was leaving after Leiyun invited her. He asked her when did Eron start dating Sakura. At dinner, Leiyun told Syaoran to help Sakura seal the dark force that was out, and then steal the card from her. Sakura was out and sensed a dark force. All of a sudden, black knights were attacking her. It reminded her of Fantasy. Syaoran came to fight beside her when a snowstorm hit. They decided to retreat and found shelter in an abandoned house. Sakura commanded Heal to return to her and healed Syaoran's arm. Once the storm passed, Sakura used The Explosive and they escaped with the house crumbling, and then disappearing behind them. Eron found Sakura shortly, and was not pleased that Syaoran was there too.

The following day, Eron told Sakura that he wanted to make her happy, that he loved her, and asked her if she wanted to go out with him. To his surprise, she agreed. Sakura later confessed to Tomoyo and Kero that she doesn't love Eron, but she could try.

Kaho opened up to Miara about her past with Eriol while at the hospital Touya was telling Yukito about his relationship with Kaho. Sakura and Syaoran ran into each other at the hospital. When Syaoran took Sakura's hand to hide from Touya, she asked if he was the one who saved her from the cliff. Syaoran replied he came to Japan one month after the incident. She felt disappointed, but she didn't know why. Later she learnt from Meilin that the Li delegation arrived before the Kumatori mountain trip. She asked Eron if he saved her, and he said yes.

Kara visited Syaoran at Eitoukou, and Syaoran learnt that Eron and Sakura had only been dating since the storm. She said he should have tried harder to get Sakura to remember. Syaoran went to see Sakura at Seijou. He demanded her to tell him if she loved Eron, and he asked, "Why don't you remember me, Sakura? Did I hurt you so much that you had to erase me from your mind? Is this my punishment?" She got upset and told him to leave. When she was with Eron, he was about to kiss her, but she was remembering being kissed on a train at sunrise. She also realized that Syaoran called her by her name. Eron decided not to kiss Sakura as he sensed she was thinking of someone else.

Sakura went to see Kara for another reading, and flashed in the past where Risa was telling Mayura that she was with child. Sakura realized how different history would have been if Risa survived, and her wish was crushed because of a Li. She remembered the day Memory came to her. And she remembered whom she forgot: the good and the bad. Sakura ran to Eitoukou in the rain and demanded Syaoran to tell her why he betrayed her. She didn't wait for an answer, and told him that she despised him before running off. Back at Seijou in the girl's locker room, Fantasy (who looked like her mother) coaxed her into letting go of her hope and giving into her despairs to seal it, and fall into a place where there was no hurt. Sakura took the option to escape. Eron found her collapsed on the floor. Eriol recognized Fantasy and said another force could be involved. Sakura was starting to fade away slowly.

Eriol, Eron, Tomoyo and Miho regrouped at Eriol's. Tomoyo offered to look for Sakura in Fantasy, but got sidetracked with young Clow Reed, Edward Cleau Reed. Among the new information she got, she also learnt that Mizuki Mika (who was Nakuru's double) was his first love. Eriol brought her back before she could get too caught up because he was too afraid to lose her. Eriol stated that Sakura entered the deepest core of Memory, which was Memoria. Eron put aside his pride to find Syaoran. Syaoran made Eron promise that he'll make Sakura happy. Memory allowed Syaoran to enter at with a cost. He had the choice of holding on to one memory: of himself or of Sakura. Memory advised Syaoran to choose himself, or he would come back without knowing his own name. Syaoran made his decision and stepped into the Fantasy Kingdom.


	85. Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam

Chapter 61: Fantasia in Memoriam

Syaoran had entered Fantasy, but he gave up the memory of his identity. He met Ryuuren who took him under his wing and called him Li. Ryuuren brought Li to his men, (who were the Queen's bodyguard unit) where he met Reiji and Leon. Syaoran remembered that he was there for a girl he was looking for when Ryuuren mentioned that he left his home because he had someone to protect. On their way to the city, Syaoran learnt from Leon that Ryuuren loved the Queen, but he had to put his feelings aside because of the Queen's duties to the land. He also learnt that the princess was back and that distant lands were disappearing. The guards entered the city and were on the lookout for the Tomonoki Clan, who was a threat. Ryuuren disguised Syaoran as a foreign diplomat to get close to the princess since she was too stubborn to accept guards. Syaoran met the princess after Wolfie-chan ran towards him. He realized that he finally found her. Sakura knew that Li wasn't his real name after he introduced himself. She asked him to find her at the ball.

Syaoran and Sakura waltzed and Syaoran learnt that Sakura left her father's kingdom and it was a hurtful topic for her. The dark warriors attacked and Sakura was sent to a safe place while her mother locked down the palace. Syaoran was sent to the House of Li where Hayashi, Mayura, Landon and Shulin greeted him. Ruichi was away with his sister.

Sakura arrived at her destination: a shrine where she met Mika, Subaru, and other children who did not belong anywhere so they were there. She adjusted to doing chores in the morning and playing with the children in the afternoon. At the temple, Ryouta (Reiji's twin) and Eri came to visit. Sakura opened up about the boy from her other life. Meanwhile at the House of Five, Syaoran was undergoing vigorous sword training from Shulin, archery from Mayura and fencing from Landon. Hayashi told Syaoran that he had to convince Sakura that she had to return to the real world. Hayashi told Syaoran he could leave if he defeat him in a duel (later it was revealed that it was a violin duel).

The shrine was under attack by the Tomonoki Clan but a lone rider arrived to defeat them all. After saying goodbye, Sakura left with Syaoran. She admitted that he looked like someone from her old world. At night, she tried to leave but Syaoran pulled her close and told her not to leave, and that he needed her or his existence would be for nothing. She promised that she would stay and fell asleep in his arms. The next day, Syaoran told Sakura that she had to return to her world. Then they were attacked. When it looked as if all was lost, Syaoran summoned the spiritual dragon-god. Once they were safe, they encountered Ruichi-san and his sister Risa who invited them to their home. While Sakura was helping Risa, Ruichi told Syaoran that he (Syaoran) caused the Tomonoki Clan to attack since Sakura's demons wanted him gone. Ruichi recited a cryptic message from Hayashi, which Syaoran memorized. In the middle of the night, Sakura, Syaoran and Wolfie-chan had to escape via dragon since the black knights had the cottage surrounded. When the dragon landed, he warned Syaoran that once Sakura leaves, he would forget his sense of self and become one of the black riders. When Sakura insisted that she wasn't going to leave Li-kun, the dragon stated that Sakura could not stay and Syaoran couldn't leave.

They spent the night in an abandoned cottage. When Sakura asked Syaoran what he knew, she flashed back to the first time they were in Fantasy, and Syaoran told her that he wasn't the Chosen One and that he was in love with her before wishing she would forget. Sakura was hurt that someone who said he loved her could hurt her so much. Sakura realized that Memoria-Li wouldn't know about that moment. Syaoran remembered how Eron hurt Sakura and his memories were slowly coming back. He remembered that he gave up his identity to enter Fantasy. Sakura called him an idiot, but she was happy he was there as he took her in him arms.

In the real world, Miho told Tomoyo about Clow Reed's love, Mika, and how he lost her at a young age. She said that Mika was reincarnated, and Tomoyo realized it was Kaho.

Back in Memoria, Sakura told Syaoran that she could never hate him. In the capital, the dark warriors attacked Syaoran and Sakura. Syaoran used a lightning spell to keep them away, but they kept coming. Sakura understood that they were lost souls and her magic turned the knights in balls of light, as they were set free. They entered the palace. Time was running up and Fantasy's passage was closing. Syaoran gave Sakura the Clow Book, but she gave it back and said he was to give it to her when they were together again. When she was leaving, she realized that she could never stop loving him. Upon seeing her little wolf embroidery, she remembered that his name was Syaoran. Between the two worlds, Sakura sealed Memory, and wished for Syaoran to remember her. With Syaoran back in reality too, Eriol deducted that Sakura paid for Syaoran's passage by sacrificing her memory inside Memoria. Syaoran left before Sakura woke up and asked that they don't tell her about his role. He left after he made sure that Eron would make Sakura happy. Eron noticed the spark of the old Li Syaoran in his eye and realized that he found his lost self.

When Sakura woke up, the last thing she remembered was confronting Syaoran at Eitoukou. Now she could only think of him, and she wasn't angry. She told Tomoyo that Syaoran was a part of her identity no matter what he did, and she couldn't lose that part of her. After half a year, Tomoyo could see that Sakura was back to normal.

In Fantasy, Queen Nadeshiko and Ryuuren disappeared together. Flashing back to twenty-four years ago, Nadeshiko told Ryuuren that she would seal The Plague inside of her.

When Syaoran crept in the Li Mansion, Leiyun demanded to know where he was. When Syaoran showed The Memory, Leiyun asked about the other two cards and Hope, and decided to punish him for going after Sakura in Fantasy. Syaoran talked back, and after being attacked by lightning, he refused to forget Sakura even after Leiyun used Memory on him.

Back home Sakura realized that her time with Syaoran was too precious to let go of and she didn't want to forget him. A new Sakura Card appeared – The Despair. She told herself that the day would come when she would look back with a smile and say she loved Li Syaoran once.


	86. Chapter 62: Designs in Crime

**Chapter 62: Designs in Crime**

Tomoyo had been selected as one of the five finalists in the Japan Young Designer Contest and asked Sakura to be her model for the runway show. Aki accepted the role as Tomoyo's male model (Eron declined). At the hospital, rumors were spreading saying that Nina was Kinomoto Fujishika's illegitimate daughter. The Kinomotos were happy that Fujitaka's archeology book was to be published, but the next night, the contact was cancelled. It was the work of Hoshi Enterprises, so either his brother or father was responsible. Touya had been dismissed from the hospital by his grandfather's influence as chairman.

Sakura visited her grandfather, and was surprised to see that he was meeting with Syaoran. But as they started talking about Project Emerald, an eavesdropping Sakura fell through the doorway, bringing Syaoran's meeting to a close. After confronting her grandfather, she learnt that her uncle was responsible for the trouble. Yet, Fujishinto refused to accept Fujitaka since he felt his son betrayed him. Fujishinto ordered his guards to lock Sakura in a room. Kai helped her escape but her grandfather caught up with her after a chase, and made her kneel before him to beg for mercy. Sakura accepted only to gain forgiveness for her father rather than showing respect. Fujishinto was about to slap Sakura when Syaoran caught a hold of him arm. They tried to escape, but Fujishinto caught up and challenged Syaoran to a duel. Syaoran managed to get his sword to the older man's neck, but when Fujishinto called for his guards Sakura and Syaoran escaped by jumping through the window. Sakura's grandfather was under the influence of one of the Emotions. Before the two parted, Syaoran told Sakura that he stole the Clow Book as a Chosen One mission after she asked and Sakura was annoyed that Syaoran could have just told her that he chose the Li Clan.

Kara caught Kai in the act of looking through Fujishinto's documents in the study. Kai left once an alarm went off, but before doing so he called Kara "Karin-sempai" and asked her to tell him when she was ready. She said she would.

Sakura went to the library to study where Syaoran ended up sharing her table. Syaoran asked Sakura to revise his essay while he corrected her math problems. After Syaoran brought up Eron, Sakura was in a rush to leave. She accidentally left her history notes behind and collected Syaoran's essay. That night Syaoran called her, but had to go before Sakura could give him the details of meeting up at six in the morning at King Penguin Park. Kara told Syaoran that the darkness in her heart is that she killed her father. The next morning, Sakura hurried to King Penguin Park to meet Syaoran at 6:00 am, but he never showed so she tied his assignment to a tree. At school she had lunch with Meilin and they talked about Kai reverting back to his old ways and how Syaoran changed. Miho tried to discourage Aki from connecting Tanaka Mika and Kaitou Magician, but he wasn't letting go. Eron was hurt that Sakura did not tell him about her family problems. Eron admitted that he thought Sakura regretted being with him now that her memories were back. Sakura insisted that she chose him.

The next week, Sakura found Syaoran at King Penguin Park when she passed by at 6:00 pm and learnt that he had been waiting every night. She asked if the Leiyun in Japan was the same Leiyun from Syaoran's childhood and Syaoran answered yes, but he was different. Sakura said that it was it for them – she could no longer be his friend. Syaoran told her that he would never be her enemy, but Sakura said it would be best if they were strangers. Her final question was if he entered Fantasy and he said no. As he left, Sakura found a pink ribbon tied next to his essay on the branch.

Miho told Meilin and Sakura that Aki was on to Kai's secret and how Aki theorized that there was another Kaitou Magician who was shot a decade before. Aki told them his goal was to uncover the truth behind Kinhoshi Software and Technology's bankruptcy. He theorized that the Li Clan influenced the Kinomotos in possessing the Mirror of Truth.

The Fashion Show arrived, and Fujitaka ran into his father and uncle who ignored him. The judges were Mike Kant, Akagi Arima, Shing, Kinomoto Hisano (Sakura's aunt and Fujitaka's old lover) and Issey Miyake (president of Hoshi textile). Aki had an injury so he asked Syaoran to replace him at the last. Sakura only discovered this onstage dressed in casual wear, and it threw her off her stride. Sakura wore a kimono in the formal category and during the second time out they bickered the entire time. Tomoyo was very upset so Sakura and Syaoran quickly decided to put aside their differences for her going into the bathing suit category. Before the street wear division, Sakura learnt from a high-end model that the competition was rigged so Aoyama Shiroi would win. Back on stage, Sakura and Syaoran mastered their walk by "street wear". The next category was love – Sakura and Syaoran were dressed in black and white, and a Tomoyo tied a long red ribbon to their pinkies. Shing and Arima interpreted it as destiny when soul mates have their pinkies tied by the red ribbon of fate. In free choice, Syaoran wore traditional Chinese robes while Sakura wore a dress similar to her Card Captor battle outfits. Arima recognized the outfits from Tomoyo's movie. Judge Issey was set on choosing Aoyama as the winner, but Arima and Shing defended Tomoyo's outfits. During the break, Sakura spoke to her grandfather about how being with someone you loved was more important than wealth. In return he told her the story of a generous man who went in debt and no one was there for him. When Sakura asked how Tanaka Keisuke died, he said to ask Syaoran. She did and when Syaoran didn't respond, she was furious. She locked him out of the dressing room, and he said he was sorry. He then asked how she could forgive a Dark One for being her enemy, and not him for being a Li. Sakura answered that it was because he lied and betrayed her when she trusted him the most. Sakura opened the door and they chatted lightly, which made Sakura nostalgic. Before they went on stage for the evening wear, Syaoran gave into his emotions and hugged Sakura close to him as he said he couldn't be with her now, but he wanted her to wait for him. But instead of saying yes, she told him that they had to go. That was when it went dark and Syaoran ran down the platform with Sakura by the hand. That was when he saw a gunman aiming at Sakura's grandfather. After the shot was fired, the lights turned on to reveal that Fujitaka took the bullet to save his father.

During the chaos surrounding Fujitaka, Meilin followed the gunman's trail and caught up with a man dressed in black with sunglasses, holding a pistol. She saw Kai.


	87. Chapter 63: The Joining of the Circle

Chapter 63: The Joining of the Circle

At the fashion show, the audience was waiting for the last couple to come out when the lights went out and a gunshot fired. When the lights came back on, Meilin was quick to follow the shooter's trail. She found Kai with the gun on the roof and immediately asked him where the shooter went. They saw Jin Yu running in the crowd below. Miho followed Meilin and misinterpreted the scene. Kai did not bother to clear things up after she left. Meilin left with the gun, and Kai made sure he was seen as the Kaitou Magician exiting the building. Back inside Sakura's father was shot and Tomoyo convinced Syaoran into going to the hospital. Kai entered the museum and had a conversation with Shing about his art. Shing revealed that he knew about Kai's alter ego.

At the hospital, Sakura was a wreck, but Tomoyo and Syaoran supported her. After cleaning herself up, Fujitaka was out of the operation room and all was well. It wasn't as serious as it was supposed to have been since Nadeshiko protected him. After the ordeal Touya asked Syaoran to take Sakura home. Eron quickly collected Sakura from Syaoran at the hospital's lobby. In the parking lot, Sakura ran into her grandfather and expressed her anger since Fujishinto still refused to acknowledge his son. Sakura stated she was no longer his granddaughter. Meilin intercepted Syaoran before he left the hospital to grill him about Jinyu. Syaoran told Meilin to warn Kai to watch his back when dealing with the Li Clan since neither he nor those close to him would be safe. Meilin was not impressed and kicked him in the shin for the threat. She also said that Syaoran was not to be concerned about Sakura since he gave up that right after he betrayed her.

Tomoyo went back to the museum with Eriol and Miho to gather her belongings. She found a green watch with a leaf motif and pocketed it in her purse. At the Li Mansion, Leiyun would not tell Syaoran why the Li Can ordered the assassination of Kinomoto Fujishinto.

The next day Fujitaka was recovering well. The newspapers were suspected the Kaitou Magician for the shooting. Sakura's friends were talking about the event and Aki theorized that Kaitou became the scapegoat so the Hoshi Enterprises could avoid a public investigation. Sakura and Eron talked about the sapphire ring and how it was not return to the Li Clan, Shing-san, or even Kara. Meilin tried to defend Kai to Miho. Kai and Kara talked on the roof, and after Kai reminded her that he promised Leon-san that he would protect her, Kara got mad at Kai for bringing up that person. Tomoyo gave Sakura the leaf motif watch, believing that it was hers. Miara told Miho stories of her father, and included that he would make messes with his charcoal drawings. Kara told Meilin that Kai was moody around Christmas time because he lost two people who were close to him.

Fujitaka was released from the hospital and Fujishinto came to make amends with the family (and gave Touya his job back) as the Pride slipped away from him. It was revealed that Nina was Fujishinto's child, and therefore Fujitaka's half sister. Sakura slipped in the bathroom to seal Pride, but ran into Syaoran, as it was the men's bathroom. When Syaoran mentioned Fujishinto should be safe, but Sakura assumed that was ordered to distract her. This made Syaoran upset. After Syaoran left while Sakura was having difficulties sealing Pride, Moonie-chan popped up to tell her that there was something in her heart that prevented her from sealing the force. They talked about Syaoran's lack of magic, and Moonie-chan advised Sakura to reunite the Great Five legacy. At the Reed Mansion, Miho was trying to piece together the clues Kai had left her.

The Fashion Show results were announced at a press conference. The judges returned and everyone was impressed with Shing's distinguished makeover. Shiori was the winner, as the contest was rigged. Mike assured Asuma that Tomoyo would have her chance to shine. Shing invited Sakura and Miho to visit his studio. After looking at the sketches of Nadeshiko and Ryuuren and hearing the driver's story of Shing drawing a charcoal picture of him, Miho ran out of the car. Sakura followed and Miho caught up with Shing. She called him father and begged him to remember his family. Shing left saying that she was mistaken, and Sakura joined Miho who was upset with the fact that her father does not remember. It clicked with Sakura that Shing was indeed Tanaka Keisuke. Mike broke up with Erika, which was a shock for her. He gave her the pictures he took of her and advised her to find someone who will make her happy. At the airport, Shing told Mike about the Miho incident and how it was true that he woke up in a hospital six years ago, and he only remembered a few memories from his teens.

At school, Sakura's friends were teasing her about how slow her relationship with Eron was going, and was startled when Sakura referred to Syaoran as "Li-kun". Erika visited the Li Mansion to meet with Leiyun. She tried and failed to persuade Syaoran to be her boyfriend. When Jinyu came to get her, she ended up venting her problems, which made her embarrassed. At the hospital, Sakura ran into Syaoran at the lost and found while he was looking for something. She brought up the time Syaoran told her that her Star Circle had twelve points to represent the twelve people would form an alliance with her to bring equilibrium to the world represent once the twelve points of Sakura's star. She stated his spot would probably remain empty but she could never get rid of her memories of him. So she gave Syaoran the opportunity to explain himself, but he remained silent. She told him to tell Leiyun that she challenged him to a duel for the Clow Book. After returning lost belongings to their owners, Sakura left the hospital before remembering to return Syaoran's watch. Tomoyo tried to confess her feelings to Eriol, but was unable to. Sakura, Meilin and Miho were there to support Tomoyo after Eriol left.

Sakura and her allies gathered at the Reed Mansion. She spoke about the equilibrium that would be achieved, which had been lost since the era of the Great Five. The meeting was to make a pact to bind those present as allies and friends. One by one the descendents and guardians took their appointed place around Sakura's Star Circle. With Cerberus and Yue at their Sun and Moon positions and Meilin and Tomoyo at her right, Sakura called upon Eron. Next was Eriol and his guardians Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun, Mizuki Kaho, Miho (though Kai, who was not present, is the only one who could take the position of the Mizuki descendent). Touya (who just arrived) took a spot. Supposing that Kai would accept his seat, they were only missing the true successors of Reed and Li leading to a turnout of nine out of twelve. Meilin took the Li place and Tomoyo was named manager, who is second in charge after Sakura. Sakura entered the eleven in a pact for the new order: a world of light and hope and set in motion the Alliance of the Stars.


End file.
